


Diplomatic Immunity - A Mystrade Adventure

by johnsredpants, johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith), Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1/4 of a Blow Job, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Fascists, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Masturbation, Not Not Date, Political Intrigue, Sherlock's Voice is Sexy, Slow Burn, Washington D.C., broken bourbon tumblers, not not gay, sad mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has been temporarily assigned to the British Embassy in Washington, DC, following the mysterious death of the British Ambassador.  Due to the increased security threat, DI Greg Lestrade has been sent to Washington DC as well.A group of us writers in the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers" decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This story is the transcript of the story we have created.





	1. Reassignment

**Author's Note:**

> The various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> James Morgan.................MoonShineD  
> Peter Harkness.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Chief sup                     I asked Lestrade to my office. He complained about the Holmes lad so I assign him a security work in the US

Greg                              I was extremely worried when the chief had asked me to his office and sat down slowly to what exactly the security work was in the US. It was an odd kind of promotion.

Chief sup                     "Lestrade you are my best DI and I know that the Holmes lad is starting to drive you crazy. When my friend from the MI6 asked if I have a good man who can be a security detail for a newly prompted man I thought that I knew just the right man.  You proved not just once that you are good at the security work and you notice things that most don't. Your job will be more than a bodyguard you can have a bit investigation too".

Greg                              "Uh, thank you Sir... I don't really know what to say," I said softly and frowned slightly where I hasn't done security work for a while. I didn't have much in the UK now that I was divorced, my eyes meeting his

Chief sup                     I take out a file form my bag. "Here, this is all you need to know about the case. Willoughby Smith was murdered at her home a month before. The political battle was finalised a week before. The investigation is led by us - MI6 to be precise - but you will be there too

Greg                              "Okay... So if I'm going to be there security-wise, is there anybody specific that I'm protecting or looking out for?" I asked as I took the file and didn't have much to pack anyway

Chief sup                     "You will be the bodyguard and head of security for the new man in this 'advisory' position." I used quotation marks since I don't have any idea about the real position and I'm made sure Greg knew this without a doubt. I want him back in one piece.

Greg                              "Right. Well, I'm guessing I'll know more when I'm in America?" I asked as I stood up and was willing to go where my job took me. America sounded good.

Chief sup                     "Yes." I handed him another file "This is your flight ticket and further information about your journey. Take care, Lestrade. I want you back after this. You are my best DI after all.  "Someone will wait for you when you land in DC"

Greg                              "I will try, sir. Just don't let things go to shit while I'm gone,” I smiled lightly and I was on the place to DC the next morning at 6am, all my possessions packed up and I was due to meet an assistant in DC.


	2. Surprise

Mycroft                        I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair.  My new security chief would be arriving tomorrow afternoon.  I felt better already.  The previous chief - selected by the previous holder of my office - had obviously failed at his job, so a replacement was required.

Sherlock                       Snapping at the police officers I fold my arms, "How was I to know that it was flammable. You really should put warnings onto things." Lifting me chin up I sneer a little, "Diplomatic immunity and all that." The arresting officer looks rather distressed, examining my passport and then pulling out his phone to make a call.

Glaring at the officers around me I sneer, "Of course I have immunity. I'm English."

The one on the phone lowers it with a slightly troubled look, then nods to the others. With a yelp I find myself bundled into a large black car that's driven up besides us and taken to a rather ordinary building. Walking inside I get the sense of deja vu, half expecting to see my brother when I'm shown, rather firmly, into an office.

Mycroft                        Hearing a recognizable swagger enter my office, I took a deep breath and turned my chair around.  "Good morning, brother mine.  What brings you to the Embassy this fine day?" I glared at him.

Sherlock                       My jaw drops, staring at Mycroft with bulging eyes, for once in my life speechless as the door is closed behind us

Mycroft                        "Really, Sherlock.  Stop gaping like a fish.  Can't you stay out of trouble?"  I had a pressing amount of work do to, to catch up with the tasks my predecessor had left behind with her untimely demise.

Sherlock                       Snapping my jaw shut I collecting myself, pulling my posture straight and gripping my jacket in one hand, "What on earth on -you- doing here brother?" I spit the word in distaste. "Did you finally get tired of pulling the strings of the British Government and decide to branch out? Or did you accidentally eat one of her Majesty's corgis?"

Mycroft                        "If you must know, the former occupant of this office, Ms. Willoughby Smith, has died under, shall we say, mysterious circumstances.  I am filling in until a suitable permanent replacement can be appointed." I said.  "And what, pray tell, are YOU doing here?  A bit more than a cab ride from Baker Street..."

Sherlock                       My upper lip curls in an open sneer, "A likely story Mycroft. There's no such thing as coincidences. Did you follow myself and John out here to keep an eye on us?"

Mycroft                        I huffed.  "Of course not.  I knew John was to be presenting at the Military Medicine Partnership Conference next week, but I had no idea he was bringing you with him."

Sherlock                       With a slight wave of my hand I dismiss that remark with a vague, "He didn't exactly bring me..." before snapping, "So you admit you were keeping an eye on John when you were working out your travel plans?"

Mycroft                        "I did not orchestrate the murder of a high-ranking British diplomat in order to 'keep an eye' on your flatmate, Sherlock," I said darkly.  I leaned on my desk.  "Can you please keep yourself out of trouble?  I have quite enough to deal with right now." I sighed.

Sherlock                       Slamming my palms down on the desk I lean in also, almost snarling now at my brother as we come face to face, "What's your plan Mycroft? Why are you really here? You don't do 'legwork' after all, especially not work which puts you in the line of danger"

Mycroft                        I growled.  "I have no 'plan', Sherlock.  Willoughby is... was a friend.  From uni." I started to get a bit misty-eyed, but quickly brought myself back under control.  "I am doing this as a personal favor.  Since you're here, if there's any 'legwork' to be done, are you interested?"

Sherlock                       My lip curls again, spitting the word, "Sentiment Mycroft? From you? I don't believe it."

Mycroft                        I turned back toward the window.  "All of us fall eventually, Sherlock.  Take care not to land too hard."

Sherlock                       My shoulders hunch slightly, pulling back from his desk and almost growling in my lowest register, "You didn't come here to fall Mycroft. You wouldn't be here if you didn't have utter confidence in yourself to see through the tangle, the politics, the intrigue. It's what you live for." stalking around the office I scrunch my nose at his back, "Was England really so boring that you've come here instead to poke a hornet's nest?"

Mycroft                        "If England were boring, I would have sought a permanent assignment.  I did not."  My voice cracked.  "Please go, Sherlock.  I do not have the stomach to deal with you right now."  I needed some time to come to grips with Willoughby's death.

Sherlock                       Spinning around on my heel I peer at my brother, wary and suspicious. As usual I find it difficult to read him but there's something there, something new and strange. "There's something you're not telling me Mycroft. You even asked for my help earlier."

Mycroft                        "Just. go." I replied stiffly.  My iron grip on my emotions was beginning to slip, and I needed to be alone.

Sherlock                       Narrowing my eyes I regard Mycroft carefully, then snap, "Just tell me. It will be worse if you keep secrets just for the sake of having secrets. Don't be a child Mycroft."

Mycroft                        I turned back toward my desk, and looked up at him, my face a cold mask, but my eyes showing the hurt I feel.  "Not now.  Later.  Just... leave... please..."

Sherlock                       Pulling back slightly my eyes widen again. I'm used to the cold mask of my brother but the look in his eyes is not one I've encountered. I'm unsure what to make of it or what it means and for a moment I wish John was here to assist me in navigating these strange waters. "This is something more than legwork. This is something more, far more."

Mycroft                        It was clear Sherlock wasn't going to let this go.  I rose to leave the office.  "Dinner?  6pm, here." I left without waiting for his response.

Sherlock                       Crinkling my nose a little I watch Mycroft leave, then turn and shrug to an empty office, muttering, "Dinner John? Yes, why not." before turning and stalking out.


	3. Introduction

Greg                      It was a long flight that had drained me but I arrived at Dulles International Airport around 10am US time. I wheeled my bag behind me, looking around for someone with a sign with my name on it.

Peter Harkness    I spot Mr. Lestrade coming out of customs at Dulles from the photograph I was sent by the UK Embassy when I got tasked to help them get the new team in place since the prior ambassador, Smith, had gotten herself mysteriously killed and her head of security fired. He was even more handsome in person so I was happy knowing my assignment with him would be to become as tight with him as I could. I just hoped he wasn’t as strictly straight as he looked. “Mr. Lestrade?” I call out as he nears. “I’m Peter... Peter Harkness. I work as an assistant liaison with the Department of Foreign Affairs and will be taking you to the UK Embassy and get you settled in. Do you have all your bags? How was the flight?”

Greg                      "Flight was alright and I have my bags. Where are we headed first?" I asked softly and I was strictly in a professional mode but smiled weakly. I had been slapped in the face by the heat, my jacket already coming off.

Peter Harkness    “Heading straight to the Embassy sir unless you need to make a stop anywhere? Or would you like me to take the scenic route and give you a quick tour of DC? Get your bearings maybe?”

Greg                      "I'm happy with the quick route, I'm sure I'll pick it up as I go along. Thanks anyway Peter." I met his eye for a brief smile before chucking my bag into the boot, trying to keep professional even though he was very attractive.

Peter Harkness    “Do you mind if I call you Greg? And feel free to sit up front if you like. We’ll be working together a lot, as will our bosses” and I give a sly wink as I close the trunk of the sedan right outside the airport doors, driving a government plated vehicle allowed for perks like parking wherever the hell I wanted and I loved to abuse the privilege.

Greg                      "Sure." I waved my hand at him calling me Greg but something wasn't sitting right for me for some reason. I merely ignored it, got into the passenger seat and we were then off to the embassy.

Peter Harkness    “Hey Greg” and I smile at him. “Don’t forget cars and roads are backwards here stateside” as he was about to climb in behind the wheel.  Unless you wanted to drive?”

Greg                      I looked into the car, jumping to the other side and I was glad when we finally started making our way to the embassy. I'd seen the way Peter had looked at me but I ignored it, my eyes looking over him when we were at traffic lights.

Peter Harkness I could tell Greg wanted to keep it all professional, so I let him, for now. But I could still feel him looking me over a couple times during our drive to the Embassy. So definitely not as straight as he looks then. This was going to be better than I dreamed. “Ever been to the states before?”

Greg                      "No, no, I do have cousins over here though.. One works for the Naval criminal investigative service and the other has a farm somewhere." I explain with my eyes going everywhere to take in my surroundings.

Peter Harkness    “Well, welcome to the United States of American then! I’ve been to a lot places in this world and nothing else like being here. I’m sure you got briefed on American etiquette, but you got any questions for me? Happy to help” as we drive through the city.

Greg                      "I know a few of the slang words from my cousin but I just wanna know where I'm gonna be staying, that's all." I shrugged and hadn't been with a man since I was 18 so I was generally playing it cool. Only being half interested

Peter Harkness    I barely stop myself from suggesting he stay with me...slow down cowboy. Don’t wanna scare him off as he’s clearly a bit gun-shy. Betting he plays mostly straight but isn’t a stranger to knowing how to please men either. Just takes then right kinda man to tempt him and aim to take that challenge. “You’ll be staying at the embassy itself for now. I think once you get situated your rank allows you to take an apartment if you want, but your suite in the Embassy is pretty swank if you ask me.”

Greg                      "Great. I'm guessing you won't tell me who were meant to be looking after either? It's all been a bit of a secret…" I say when we start moving again and I wasn't really looking for anything while I was in America but it wouldn't hurt to flirt a little. Get him on side.

Peter Harkness    “I haven’t met him yet either, sorry. I just found out about you coming in when I came to work this morning and my boss wasn’t in yet from his morning meeting with the Secretaries by the time I left the office.” We pull up to the Embassy gates and are immediately let in as I give Michael at the gate a wink as I drive past him as he salutes back at me. I hand Greg his bags from the trunk and follow him inside.

James Morgan     Standing just inside doors to Embassy I see Peter coming in with the new guy. "Welcome back Peter. This must be the new head of Security. Lestrade isn't it?" I give my friendly smile and out stretched hand.

Greg                      "It is.. Nice to meet you" I nod and shake his hand firmly, holding my own bags when Peter insisted he'd carry them. I wasn't going to start letting him pet me and I held my stance a little straighter then.

James Morgan     "I'm James Morgan. Call me James. I'll take you to the Interim Liaison if you'll just follow me." As I turn to lead him upstairs I got bumped into by a man in a Belstaff

Greg                      I looked up and rolled my eyes, swearing out loud. "I just can't get away from you, can I?" I asked Sherlock and saw him swing round to meet my eye.

Sherlock               I'm walking backwards for some reason, muttering to myself with a stapler in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, peering up and down the corridor before bumping into someone and swinging around, fixing them with a confused little nose squint

Greg                      "Well done genius.. What are you doing in DC?" I asked, ignoring the confused faces of James and Peter stood beside us.

Sherlock               Waving the stapler in his face I pause, then my face contorts into a suspicious happy look, "Ohhhhh I see...how neat. My brother has a pet. Well, unlucky for you I know what's going on now."

Greg                      "What are you on about?" I frowned and looked over his shoulder where Peter is waving that we should get going.

Sherlock               Pushing the 'borrowed' stapler into Lestrade's hands I snap a little, "I'm onto you Giles."

James Morgan     "Oh do you two know each other? Wonderful. Nice to have a friendly face when visiting foreign ports. However, maybe you two could catch up later. We have a scheduled meeting that should be starting... right now in fact" I dismiss this Sherlock Character. “Goodbye.”

Greg                      I sigh and run a hand through my hair, pushing past James and heading up the stairs with Peter. I wanted to know what the hell was going on if Sherlock Holmes was in the country.

Peter Harkness    I nod at James and we share a brief moment of eye contact before I follow them upstairs.

Sherlock               Squinting after them I take a sip of my borrowed coffee, before squirming in displeasure, tipping it into a nearby plant before swirling around and making my way out the building at last.


	4. Meet The Boss

James Morgan     I knock on Mycroft’s office door as I enter saying, "Mr Holmes. This is your new Head of Security, Mr Lestrade." I notice the office is empty so I try the library next door. "Ah. Here you are! Here's your new Head of Security, Mr Lestrade, all the way from Scotland Yard."

Greg                      I roll my eyes again when I hear the name Holmes, walking in behind James and I saw the elder brother walking towards us. I shook my head just enough that they wouldn't see but kept my hands in my trousers pockets

Mycroft                 I look up at James and our guest. I rose from the soft leather chair, setting my now empty tumbler on the table. "Hello, Detective Inspector. I'm surprised to see you here."

Greg                      "I just can't get away from you Holmes lot. I should have known.. I should have bloody known." I said rather than a hello and watched him rise from the soft leather chair.

James Morgan     I share a confused look with Peter and whisper to him, “You did background on Lestrade, yes. You sure he hasn't been here before?”

Peter Harkness    “Yea, he checks out. Other than drunken stupidity as a teen and a recent divorce, his report looked like an Eagle Scout’s” I whisper back to James.

James Morgan     “Ok. I want you to keep a verrrrrry close eye on him.”

Peter Harkness    “No worries there sir. I believe he has some similarities to his predecessor” and I give a knowing wink to James. I had been playing “back-channels” you might say with the former head of security at the Embassy before he got himself fired for the debacle of his boss being killed.

Mycroft                 I walked over to the bar in the corner. "Care for a drink, Lestrade? It's early here, but late enough London time..."

Greg                      "No. I want to know what the hell is going on." I said angrily mainly because of jet leg and I wasn't going to let either of them treat me like they did in the UK. Just like a person they could walk over.

James Morgan     "Well Gents, seems you two are already on friendly terms so no need for me to stay. You have my number if needed and I'm sure Peter will have no problem waiting around for Mr. Lestrade to be done here so he can show him around." I share a wink with Peter on my way out. "Call if you need anything. Bye bye"

Peter Harkness    “I’ll just wait out in the hall for you Greg. Nice to meet you Mr. Holmes. Take your time” and I smile at them both before closing the library doors behind me.

Mycroft                 So it was right to business. Good. "What you need to know, Lestrade, is that my predecessor was likely murdered. Her head of security was either grossly inept, or complicit. When I signed on as temporary liaison, I requested the best available person to act as my personal head of security. The Chief Superintendent sent you."

Greg                      I narrow my eyes slightly to read him, to see if he's just putting it on but I sit down opposite him when I see nothing of the sort. I folded my arms still, trying to calm my anger down to let him explain.

Mycroft                 "I honestly had no idea who would be taking the position."

Greg                      "Yeah... Well I'm not here as some sort of pet or to be used as a fucking rug like I am at home." I said to his eye and made it clear that I was just going to be his head of security.

Mycroft                 "Obviously not, Lestrade. I will depend on your skills as an investigator and officer of the law."  I didn't quite understand Lestrade's hostility - I'd only met him briefly, a few times. Primarily in hospital waiting rooms, when he'd brought Sherlock in for care.

Greg                      "Good." I say sharply and let the silence fall again, keeping his eye and waited for him to tell me anything else about what was going on. What he wanted me to do, be at certain times.

Mycroft                 I stood beside one of the chairs, looking Greg in the eye. "You can spend today getting settled in, what with jet lag and all. Report to my office at 8am, and I will give you the day's schedule."

Greg                      "I apologise if I'm a bit hostile. I met your brother out in the lobby and you know how he pushes my buttons all hours of the day." I started to say softly after a minute or so silence, my posture relaxing along with my face softening.

Mycroft                 Now I knew why he was acting this way... "My brother's... visit... was unexpected. I knew John was going to be here for a speaking engagement, but was unaware Sherlock had accompanied him until the Capitol Police brought him to my office this morning. My apologies," I said sincerely. I knew Sherlock was a constant thorn in Lestrade's side, so I would try my best to keep out from underfoot during this tour of duty.

Greg                      "Don't worry about it. He's always causing trouble somewhere and this is a pretty swanky place to end up, eh? How long have you filled in the temp job?" I asked with an easy smile and saw him relax then.

Mycroft                 "Willa... I mean, Ms. Smith, died nearly a month ago. I was brought in to temporarily manage things about a week ago." I motioned for Lestrade to take one of the seats across from me, and I resumed my seat.

Greg                      I sat down lightly and saw the hurt in his face, guessing he'd been close to this Ms. Smith but I kept my observations to myself. "And she was murdered?" I asked and just wanted basic details for now.

Mycroft                 "The local medical examiner attributed her death to severe anaphylaxis. But given the current political climate, and some e-mails she had sent prior to her death, I question that.

Greg                      "Understandable. Do you have any concerns about anybody? Anybody you've spoken to or around you?" I ask then and am intrigued with what his theory was.

Mycroft                 "There are a few things I'd like you to look into. We will discuss them at length tomorrow. In the meantime, please get settled. Peter can show you your room, and perhaps take you out to see some sights... I'm sure you're restless after 8 hours on a plane."

Greg                      "I'll head to my room and then maybe save the sights or just go out for dinner. I'm not exactly the one to go stupid the first night in a new place." I said as I stood slowly and hated the thought of going out with Peter.

Mycroft                 "Whatever you prefer," I shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should try to get through some of the paperwork on my desk before my 2pm appointment." I rose headed toward the door

Greg                      "Here's my number if you need anything between now and tomorrow." I handed him one of my business cards as we got to the door, heading for the handle but Mycroft got there first so I merely stood in the doorway.

Peter Harkness    I was sitting outside and down the hall just a bit from the library when I heard the door open. I rose and walked back towards it as Greg walked out.

Greg                      I gave Mycroft a small smile as I left and started to head down the stairs while Peter trailed behind me. "Know any close places to eat? I'm famished." I said softly.

Peter Harkness    “Absolutely, there’s a great grill around the corner if you wanna walk and stretch your legs a bit?” I suggest, noticing he’d become a bit...sad maybe? Since emerging from meeting with Mr. Holmes. Tread lightly I reminded myself.

Greg                      "Yeah, go for it. Show me a bit of DC." I shrugged and guessed I had nothing to lose. Sleeping with him would be a bad idea but having a good time otherwise wouldn't be off the books.


	5. Lunch and ?

Peter Harkness    “Alright. Let me show you to your suite and drop your bags and then we can head out as soon as you like” and I lead us down through several turns of the hallways to his suite.

Greg                      I dump my bags on the bed, take a quick look around the room before heading out with Peter again. He decided to start us chatting once we were heading down the side block towards the grill.

Peter Harkness    “So tell me about yourself, Greg. Follow any sports? Got any interesting hobbies? I think I caught that you’re a detective with Scotland Yard back home?” trying to keep the conversation light and focused on him as we walked to the grill.

Greg                      "Yeah, detective inspector back home at Scotland yard and I mainly follow cricket and watch it. It's like baseball but you have a thicker bat and instead of running around bases, we run between wickets. I'm originally from the more countryside of the UK, joining the police when I was 18." I chose carefully to what to tell him.

Peter Harkness    “Ah a cricket man! You Brits and your thick bats” I chuckle with a slight elbow nudge to his. “I think you get all the TV channels imported via satellite inside the embassy but good luck finding it on any bar TVs elsewhere.”

Greg                      "That’s fine, I usually just watched it at home anyway. You seen any of it before?" I asked with a small smile and I did have a bad gut feeling about him but thought he couldn't be that bad.

Peter Harkness    “Just a little, like in movies and stuff. Never watched a whole game or anything. You’ll have to teach me about it sometime. You ever watch an American baseball game before?”

Greg                      "Yeah, bits and pieces where it's on late at night back at home. I'd love to play it." I smile, and I was glad I left my jacket at home, the heat being something I know I had to get used to.

Peter Harkness    “Oh perfect! I play for laughs on weekends with a bunch of other DC guys and we could always use another man” I offer as meekly as I can, so I don’t come off too eager.

Greg                      "I'll have to get some practice in but we all need a way to blow off steam." I give him a cheeky grin as we head into the grill, it being stereotypical to what he thought it was going to be.

Peter Harkness    “So you got a girlfriend back home you’ll be missing here?” I ask hoping to get a better idea of if his predilections.

Greg                      "No, no, got divorced about 4 months ago so I haven't really got anything waiting for me at home." I said casually as we found a table and thought he could have been more subtle about that.

Peter Harkness    “Ah, sorry man. I’ve been lucky to avoid that bullet” I chuckle. “I’m a free agent and plan to stay that way.”

Greg                      "You and me both. I'm steering clear of the whole relationship shit for a while." I laughed with him as I sat down and glanced at one of the menus.

Peter Harkness    “So the steaks here are really good if you wanna have a real American one. And you better order it Medium or Rare if you don’t wanna get deported” I laugh.

Greg                      "I like mine medium anyway, so I seem to be in luck." I flashed him a grin and we got a few beers down our necks before we were going back to my life again.

Peter Harkness    “So what does a detective inspector do exactly? Trying to sync it up to what I know about American law enforcement and sadly I never got into British TV cop shows” which got me thinking maybe I had been severely missing out if this was an example of what they looked like.

Greg                      "Well.. Sometimes we train new PCs so they don't get beaten up out on the street, stupid amount of paperwork but DIs mainly deal with the big cases.. Murders, homicides, that sort of thing.." I shrugged, smiling back at him.

Peter Harkness    Seeing now why they sent a cop and not a military guy to be he chief of security I had to play it extra cool. “Oh wow! I bet you’ve got lots of crazy work stories then! But... why did you get this assignment then? No offense, but you’re not the typical military hired guns I see for this job.”

Greg                      "I've got security experience and I'm pretty handy with a shotgun. Mycroft wanted only the best so that's why my chief back home sent me here. I am the best for the job apparently.." I shrugged and left out the part of having nothing back home for me anymore.

Peter Harkness    I sensed he was leaving something out but thought it was about him having a side project looking into Smith’s demise and playing his cards close to his vest. “Impressive resume then?” I joke and flash a quick smile and subtle wink before taking a big swing of my beer as our food arrives.

Greg                      I thanked the waiter for the food and looked back at Peter, knowing my grin was driving him crazy. "You could say that. What about you? Hobbies? Interests?" I asked

Peter Harkness    Glad to see Greg was turning the tables and taking an interest in me as well. A good sign. “Well, besides the baseball thing, my job keeps me pretty busy. I work with all the foreign embassies but tend to have one or two that take up most of my time. Current political climate being what it is here, they tend to put me on the...delicate relationship ones” I say trying to dance around the fact I was no fan of the current POTUS.

Greg                      "Yeah, well, you have to be delicate with who's in charge. I don't blame you but I'm guessing you meet a lot of people, put your finger in a lot of pies." I said as I started cutting my steak, it melted in my mouth and I was going to miss this sort of food when I headed home again.     

Peter Harkness       I chuckle and almost spray my beer across the table. “Fingers in a lot of pies is certainly one way to put it.” Oh we are definitely on now.

Greg                      "Yeah? How else would you put it?" I laugh as he nearly spat his drink everywhere and thought this could be a laugh at least.

Peter Harkness    “Well my resume would likely have it worded as ‘keeping up Foreign relations’ but that barely touches on the aspects I like best about the job. I just really enjoy meeting interesting people from around the world, getting to really know them, and building relationships that hopefully make this a better world to live in.” And I add a little under my breath but loud enough for him hear me “Despite what current powers may be trying to destroy around me.”

Greg                      "Amen to that. I bet building relationships is also more than just sticking your fingers into pies too." I nod and laughed out loud when he spat his drink all over his steak. I took another sip of my beer, knowing just how to play him.

Peter Harkness    Okay, so he’d clearly relaxed around me and this was really looking promising, so I push my luck a little. “Well, more than fingers sometimes” as I lick the steak sauce that I managed to get on my thumb off.

Greg                      It was my turn to nearly spit out my drink, my hand going to my mouth so I wouldn't choke. I knew he wasn't gay by the way he leered at a woman as we walked in and I wasn't going to stop flirting with him a bit now. It was nice to be noticed. "And I bet they're not pinky sized either.." I say a little lower.

Peter Harkness    “I take whatever life throws my way and roll with it, be that a pinky or a cricket bat” and I silently pray to myself he’s no pinky. What he was wearing today made that hard to discern.

Greg                      "Well I'm no pinky... Let’s just say that." I grin down at my plate and I realised I hadn't had this sort of confidence for months. Maybe a year if my ex-wife had anything to do with it.

Peter Harkness    “Oh really?!” as I lean forward and pull my wallet out to drop more than enough cash on the table for our bill and ask as quietly but clearly as I can without dropping eye contact “You ready to get out of here? Maybe you teach me a little cricket? I bet there’s a game on your TV.”

Greg                      "I need a cigarette anyway." I finally say when he got up and knew how far I wanted to take things, my coat quickly going back on my shoulders and we were soon heading back to the embassy again.

Peter Harkness    We walked faster back to the Embassy than when we walked away from it, Greg smoking his cigarette while I double checked my emails and made sure nothing needed my attention. It was a silent walk back by mutual understanding and not awkward at all. Just a few glances at each other with desire in both our eyes. We walked in the Embassy and I nodded at Michael as I led the unfamiliar way back to Greg’s suite for him.

Greg                      I followed Peter back to my room where I let us in, pushing him against the door as soon as it was shut and I had my lips on his. I'd not kissed a man since I was 17 and a part of me just wanted to be touched/wanted for a change. I just wasn't going to let it affect the work I was doing for Mycroft.

Peter Harkness    I was surprised when Greg practically jumped on me as soon as we got in the door of his suite. His kiss started as firm with an edge of hesitation to it until I opened my mouth just a bit to lick and tease at his lips. I had one hand grasping at his neck pulling him towards me while my other hand started at his side before sweeping around his back and down to grab his firm ass. I felt him jump a little at that but then he ground against me and I could tell he was clearly no pinky as he had vouched he was not. I let out a low growl as his hand pulled at my hip.

Greg                      I pulled his hips against me harshly so he knew I wasn't a pinky, my tongue sweeping into his mouth to dance with his own. He tasted of steak and a hint of the chewing gum mint he'd had on the way back. His lips were so soft and tender, and his hands were gentle with the hair on the back of my head.

Peter Harkness    I let my hand at his neck slide down his chest, brushing over a pert nipple through his shirt I hesitate and give a little squeeze, before continuing down to pull his shirt out of his jeans to reach the skin of his side and back. Bringing my other hand reluctantly up from his ass I do the same on that side until both my hands are sliding up the middle of his back and gently scratching back down his warm smooth skin. I continue to grind with our pelvises practically glued together and start to lick and nibble my way down his jaw and neck.

Greg                      I sigh a little when he starts to nibble and kiss his way down my jaw and neck, my hand on his hip going round to squeeze his arse while the other went up into his hair. I felt up his back and when his hands on my skin went down to my jeans, that's where I stopped grinding against him and put both of my hands on his chest to put some distance between us.

Peter Harkness    I whine a little and try to keep kissing Greg as he starts to pull away. “Everything okay?” I ask.

Greg                      "I... don't think this is a good idea. Look, I know I was flirting with you a lot and I'm sorry, but I really can't mix work and pleasure.. It just makes things complicated.." I sighed as I stepped back and ran a hand through my hair, half of my buttons undone

Peter Harkness    I take a step forward trying to keep close to him. “I get what you mean, but I can assure you I will not make anything complicated. I’m not looking for anything beyond some fun and companionship while our worlds intersect. And my job requires ultimate discretion so I know how to keep this under anyone’s radar” hoping I hadn’t read him wrong about what he was wanting.

Greg                      "I know and it's not that I don't want it, it's been a long time since I've been with anyone but I really just can't... I'm sorry Peter." I step back away from him again and meet his eye to read his face, hoping he wasn’t the angry type over this sort of thing. My gut was just screaming at me to stop.

Peter Harkness    “Okay, okay. But if you ever change your mind or get bored, I hope you’ll let me know. It’s seems such a waste to let this pass by when such good chemistry is hard to come by, especially in this town” as I look as softly as I can into his eyes with a small smile on my face. God this was going to be torture to keep working with him if this was the only taste I was going to get.

Greg                      "I will, I promise and I'm really sorry again." I wipe a hand over my face with the soft look he gave me, my head going into my hands when I sat down on the edge of the bed as he left. I calmed myself down and went about settling into my suite for the rest of the day and evening.

Mycroft                 I headed downstairs to pick up our meals for dinner, and saw Peter stalking down the hallway. "Good evening, Mr. Harkness"

Peter Harkness    Startled I stop and turn around. “Feel free to call me Peter, Mr. Holmes sir. Getting yourself settled okay?” I ask thankful he had caught me after my aching erection had decided to finally calm down.

Mycroft                 "Yes, fine, thank you." I could tell by his flushed expression that something awkward had occurred, and that he was leaving from the direction of Lestrade's room implied that Lestrade was involved. An interesting tidbit of information for my mental files, indeed. "I assume the Detective Inspector is settling in well?"

Peter Harkness    “Oh yes, sir. Took him to get some lunch and got him squared away in his suite. Suspect he’s in for the night- jet lag.”  Well I tried to get him squared away anyways.

 


	6. Dinner And Feelings

Mycroft                 I waited for Sherlock to arrive. It was nearly 6pm

Sherlock               I come strolling into Mycroft's office, almost lazily, dressed as always in my immaculate suit and pristine shirt. Today's colour is a deep sapphire blue which sets my eyes sparkling. I arrive at exactly 30 seconds past 6 o'clock, knowing it would irritate my brother

Mycroft                 My personal chef was putting the finishing touches on our meals. Given what had happened to Willa, I had insisted on a chef who was personally known to me, and had been thoroughly vetted.

Sherlock               Sniffing the air, I adjust my jacket with one hand, for a moment regretting the absence of my faithful blogger at my side

Mycroft                 "Hello, Sherlock. Any further incidents with the Capitol Police?" I teased.

Sherlock               My lips curl into a small sneer, "They should make their city less flammable if they want to avoid incidents"

Mycroft                 I chuckled, Sherlock was being his typical self, it seemed. I doubted we would manage a conversation of any worth this evening. The chef brought in our meals, and set them on the small dining table I had brought in. I motioned to Sherlock to take a seat.

Sherlock               Flopping down into the seat I lounge back, sneering a little at the meals set out, "I see the crown is still paying for the fact you're still on a diet Mycroft."

Mycroft                 I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "Must you do this, little brother? Can we not spend a marginally pleasant evening together, even in this godforsaken cesspool of a city?"

Sherlock               Arranging myself to my satisfaction I straighten my jacket with a very slight smile, "At least we agree on that brother." There's a slight sheen of sweat on my brow despite the air conditioned coolness, suggesting my journey there wasn't as smooth and sophisticated as my usual London travel

Mycroft                 I motioned to his plate. "I had David make spaghetti bolognese... one of your favorites, as I recall." I took a bite of my own helping.

Sherlock               There's a very slight huff to my voice as I lean to pick up my fork and knife. I had not expected my brother to remember that detail and the food did smell delicious. Pushing a section around the plate I roll my eyes, "John does a thing...with peas."

Mycroft                 "Interesting. I have never been a fan of peas, to be honest. Any vegetable that can be weaponized is no longer appealing as food."

Sherlock               With a small, one shouldered shrug I start to eat, trying to annoy my brother by responding with my mouth full, "-Any- vegetable can be weaponised if you try hard enough Mycroft. In fact, any food can."

Mycroft                 I ignored Sherlock's sloppy eating habits. "But you never had someone hit you with a barrage of peas shot rapid-fire through a straw. I think you would understand my dislike of them if you had."

Sherlock               The memory he recalls for me brings a real little smile to my lips for a moment, my eyes creasing in pleasure, before gesturing with my fork, enjoying the way a little sauce flicks onto the tablecloth, "They were frozen. How was I supposed to know they'd be like bullets."

Mycroft                 I returned his crooked grin. "You knew full well - you were 5, after all. The bruise on my arm lasted the whole weekend." I took another bite of my meal.

Sherlock               Taking another bite I nod, smirking, "If I was older I would have been able to aim for your head...which is where I was attempting to hit if I recall."

Mycroft                 "Do you remember how we scrambled to find all the peas when we heard Mummy coming downstairs?" I stifled a giggle. "And how cross she was when she stepped on the last two... we thought we'd collected them all..."

Sherlock               It's a quite rare thing to see my brother in such a good mood these days. Nodding I gesture over the table, reaching for my wine glass, "She was even more cross when she went to cook dinner that night and found I had left the freezer open and pulled out half of its content in my quest for a weapon."

Mycroft                 It felt good to be able to relax, and laugh. In London, I was always under an inordinate amount of pressure to perform, and this trip to Washington was far from a pleasant experience. I took another bite of my meal, and pushed it away.

Sherlock               Biting into my own meal I frown as I watch him push his plate away, before leaning to refill both our wine glasses, "You hate it here. You hate this assignment."

Mycroft                 "For many reasons, yes. But one does what one must, no matter how personally painful it might be."

Sherlock               Narrowing my eyes I spit a little, twirling my fork around, "That's rubbish. You never do things that are painful. Apart from refuse the last slice of cake."

Mycroft                 "When I must, I do. You of all people should realize that." I shot him a meaningful look. "I do need your help with some investigative work, if you have the time..."

Sherlock               Pushing my own plate away, fully cleaned of food, I lounge back in my chair, twirling my wine stem between nimble fingers and rolling my eyes upwards, "And now we find out why you dragged me here and fed me."

Mycroft                 "I did no such thing, Sherlock. You were pressing questions I was not equipped to answer. I suggested you meet me for dinner to get your answers. You arrived of your own volition, and now choose to snipe at me instead. You are free to leave, if this is too boring for you," I rose suddenly, knocking over my wine glass and spilling its contents across the table and onto the floor.

Sherlock               Glaring at the spilled wine I sit up a little, raising a brow, "You're never that clumsy brother, not unless it serves a purpose." My sharp eyes sweep over him, "No purpose this time. You're unnerved, upset. Emotional." The word is spat

Mycroft                 "Yes, Sherlock. Emotional. This last week has been trying, to say the least." I paced the room anxiously. "No one believes that Willa's death was anything but an unfortunate accident. I know for a fact it could not have been. I need your help to prove it, lest I meet the same fate."

Sherlock               Both brows rise as I sip my wine, watching my brother carefully, I've never seen him so animated and unsettled and it's slightly unnerving. "You knew this Willa from before." It's less a question, more a blunt statement.

Mycroft                 I walked to the window, staring blankly at the sprawling city outside. "Yes. She was my... friend... in university. A brilliant strategist." I replied, somewhat wistfully.

Sherlock               I'm unsure how to react to this man who resembles my brother but who is emotional, wistful and even a little regretful. Leaning to refill my wine I swallow a mouthful, then finally speak, "You...liked her?"

Mycroft                 "Ever the master of understatement, little brother," I said sadly, walking to the bar and pouring myself a tumbler of bourbon. If I was going to relive these memories, I would need something stronger than wine.

Sherlock               I swill the wine about the glass, watching it a moment before repeating rather sharply, "All lives die, all hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage."

Mycroft                 "Do you remember when I first told you that?" I laughed bitterly. "Think about it... Care to deduce why I told you that?”  I took a long drink, and stared at my brother

Sherlock               My eyes narrow a little, "She broke your heart?"

Mycroft                 I drained my glass, and poured myself another. "Contrary to popular belief, I did have one once. When she left, I vowed never to go through that again. I have been successful, until now.

Sherlock               Scoffing, I stand, putting my empty wine glass down and heading instead for the bar, my lips curled back in a sneer. "Yet here you are. Letting your heart lead you into danger."

Mycroft                 I took another sip, letting the pleasant warm soothe the ache in my chest. "Vengeance is almost as dangerous to the heart as love is. You would do well to remember that.”  I sat heavily in my leather chair

Sherlock               Pouring myself a glass of the fine bourbon I hold it to the dying light of the window, watching the city below through it before shaking my head, "I thought us Holmes had no hearts brother." There's a trace of bitterness to my voice

Mycroft                 "Like a delicate rose, hearts will fade and wither, left untended, guarded from the sun. It takes someone else to make them bloom."

Sherlock               Blinking rapidly I freeze, then stare at my brother. I've never heard him speak like this and it unnerved me even more. Tossing back the glass of bourbon I reached for the decanter, pouring myself more and refilling my brother's glass as he sat, "Poetry brother? You do have it bad, don't you? Why did she end your dalliance? Were your romantic skills lacking?"

Mycroft                 I huffed. "Lacking? No, not at all. I thought we were quite content together. I had even considered marriage. But she received an overseas job offer after university. On a morning when I expected to wake up in her arms, I woke up to a letter, saying goodbye." I nodded as he refilled my glass, and I took another long drink. "After nearly 20 years, it still hurts."

Sherlock               Turning I gaze out the window, sipping my drink slower now. There's a clear trouble in my eyes and my words come slower, slightly haunted, "Did she tell you why she just left like that? I thought normal people were sentimental?"

Mycroft                 I stared absently into my nearly empty glass... the alcohol was very efficiently numbing my senses, and I spoke slowly and carefully. "Some meaningless drivel about 'not being able to pass up the opportunity' I believe was the reason. How she cared for me deeply, but knew I would understand, that I would find someone else," I waved the question away like a swarm of gnats.

Sherlock               Grabbing the decanter I refill his glass again as it waves around, just nursing my own glass though without drinking from it, "Why didn't she discuss it with you? Talk about it?" I pronounce the action like something distasteful.

Mycroft                 I jumped up angrily, the bourbon only interfering with my equilibrium slightly. "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!" I bellowed, hurling the crystal tumbler against the wall, where it exploded into a shower of shards. "She wanted to see the world, to leave London... and left me." I collapsed back into the chair, my head in my hands.

Sherlock               My face carefully slides into an impassive, neutral mask but I put my own glass out of reach, moving to my brother’s side. My hand twitches and half reaches out towards his shoulder before pausing, curling my fingers into a white knuckled fist, letting it drop back down. "You loved her. But she didn't love you." I attempt to keep my voice smooth and calm but there's a hint of well-worn and familiar pain behind it, matched by my eyes

Mycroft                 "Please help me, brother. Help me find out what really happened to her. I need to do this..." I leaned my head against him as he stood passively beside me.

Sherlock               Looking down, my hand twitches again, then I nod, "Tell me why you suspect she was murdered brother?" I stay where I am, allowing his head to rest on my hip

Mycroft                 I took a deep breath, re-gathering myself, and stood up, walking carefully to my desk. I opened a drawer and pulled out a file, pushing it toward Sherlock. "The official report claimed the cause of death was severe anaphylaxis - an allergic reaction to something in her meal. I know full well she had no food allergies. We spent many an evening cooking together - all sorts exotic foods and spices. Then there are these e-mails she sent to Carter, her head of security..." I opened the file and showed him the printouts. "It wouldn't make any sense for her to put in such a specific request for a meal knowing it could kill her. And as head of security, Brad wouldn't have fulfilled such a request."

Sherlock               Grasping the file I flick through it quickly, my voice sharp and focused, "I'll need access to both her body, any samples taken and a fully working lab. I'll also need to interview the head of security along with the chef who cooked the meal." glancing up I frown slightly, "So far this investigation has been very vague and sloppy, probably due to the fact that it was considered natural causes brother."

Mycroft                 I nodded. "Unfortunately, access to the body will be problematic... she was cremated. However, Lestrade should be able to gain you access to a lab and whatever tissue samples remain." I staggered back to my chair, and leaned on it. "As to the former staff, I will have someone locate them for you." My earlier flash of rage did nothing to burn off the alcohol numbing my brain, and my equilibrium was now severely hampered. I swayed precariously, fighting my body's desire to crumble to the floor.

Sherlock               There's a slight hitch in my breath, reaching out quickly to grasp my brother's elbow at last, stepping in close to steady him. There's a softer note to my voice now, deeper and gentle, "I need open access to her emails, both professional and personal."

Mycroft                 "Done" I slurred slightly. "First thing tomorrow."

Sherlock               I finally allow my eyes to become softer, dropping some of the barriers I keep around Mycroft. Clutching his elbow still I nod, "Lestrade. Tell me why he's here."

Mycroft                 "Didn't trust Carter... asked the Yard to send me their best..." I replied slowly, my eyelids getting heavier. I leaned on Sherlock's supporting hand more.

Sherlock               Nodding I start to guide him towards his chair, then pause. It doesn't look that comfortable and I'm overcome with a sudden urge of brotherly concern...how horrifying. My face creases in slight disgust before leading him towards the sofa instead, trying to help him down onto it, "Is Lestrade staying nearby?"

Mycroft                 "Mmmm... staying here..." I mumble as my head presses against something soft... a pillow? My eyes refuse to open, but I can hear Sherlock talking to me. My shoes are slipped off, and a blanket surrounds me. "Thank you," I slur, as my mind, thoroughly inebriated, shuts down completely.

Sherlock               Standing back I allow the last of my barriers to fall, watching my brother with soft, vulnerable eyes, knowing he won't remember much in the morning. "I understand now why you warn me to guard my heart Mycroft. I also understand the pain of loving someone who can never return it. I will try my best to gain your peace." before turning away, starting to look through his desk, finding Lestrade's contact details

Dialing Lestrade's number I wait, the phone ringing and then going to a generic voice mail. Clearing my tone of all unwanted emotion I snap, "Gary. My brother is rather drunk right now and oozing all over the furniture in his office. Come and get him whenever you finish sleeping or whatever it is you're doing." before hanging up and watching Mycroft for a moment. Shaking my head I grasp my coat, slipping it on and then sliding out of the office, palming the decanter of bourbon as I go.

Greg                      I'd dropped off around 6pm US time with doctor who on the TV, my eyes squinting at my phone when I stirred around 9pm US time. I saw the voice mail from Sherlock, listened to it and slowly got up from my bed to head to Mycroft’s office

Mycroft                 My brain registered the sound of an opening door, and light footsteps, but through the bourbon fog, I couldn't make out who it was.

Greg                      I looked around his office for a minute before my eyes went to the sofa, a small curve of a smile playing on my lips where Mycroft was snoring away. He looked so peaceful but I knew he was going to be in pain in the morning so I left a glass of water and painkillers on the table with the lamp.

Mycroft                 I felt a hand on my shoulder briefly. "Don't tell him..." I mumbled quietly, and fell back into the depths of slumber.

Greg                      I frowned at his comment slightly but left Mycroft with a blanket over his shoulders, getting a few hours’ sleep that evening before getting up early for a run. It had been a part of my routine for a while to keep fit and keep the cobwebs out of my mind.


	7. A Chance Meeting

_**...Meanwhile, at the bar of the conference hotel...** _

James Morgan            I look around the bar to see if there's anyone worth my attention. I notice a adorable man as he walks up to the bar where I'm sitting.

John    I walk up to the bar and wave my hand to get the bar tenders attention. “Can we get another round of Sam Adams for our group? Put this round on my tab.” The bar tender nods and I pause a minute, waiting for him to fill my order.

James Morgan            "I can tell you must be English by the wonderful accent of yours". I look appraisingly. Accent, adorable, this is just my type. "James Morgan, Foreign Embassy Liaison at your service."

John    I look to my left at the man that had spoken. “Oh, John Watson.” I wave a hand at him.

James Morgan            "What bring you here, Dr. Watson?"

John    “I’m here for a medical conference... I didn’t say I was a doctor by the way.” I had a strange sense of deja vu.

James Morgan            "You just have that look about you..."

John    “Right.” Deciding, that one person that could see right through me was enough, I turn to leave. “Nice Meeting you, James, was it?”

James Morgan            "Yes. Let me give you my card in case you need a n y t h i n g from your Embassy. Or if you'd like a tour around DC. It is my job to show foreign guests around." I had him my card and look dejected.

John    I take his card and snort a bit. “Is it?”

James Morgan            I look a bit sad... "It actually is. Let me start over. I sometimes forget that I don't have to always be a diplomat. My apologies.  I could tell you were a Doctor because you're still wearing your badge from the conference".

John    I look down, stupidly, embarrassed by my shortness with him. I give him a sheepish grin. “Right. Sorry. I have a friend that reads people, is sometimes rude about it. Bloody brilliant but a complete arse...” He gives me a confused look. “Ahrm... nevermind... start over, right.” I hold out my hand. “John Watson. I’m in from London. I’m a facilitator at the Medical Conference being held at the convention center next door.”

James Morgan            "James Morgan, foreign relations, and fan of American History."

"So your friend is brilliant but rude? Seems those two things often go together now days."

John    I snort. “Yeah. I have to keep him on a tight leash sometimes. Tell him when to keep his mouth shut. Not that he listens all of the time.”

James Morgan            "Is he one of those people who are too smart for their own good? It takes a good person to be patient and compassionate enough to be friends with that type of person.  How long does this conference last? If I recall it was something about Military Medicine...?"

John    I take the empty stool next to him. The bartender leaves my beer with me and the waitress delivers the rest to the table. “Yes, much too smart for his own good. But he’s brilliant at what he does. Bloody amazing.” My mind drifts to an image of Sherlock spinning about at a crime scene his coat flying around him. I take a swig of my beer.

James Morgan            "You must be brilliant yourself as well. Have you been to the Museum in Health and Wellness here in DC?"  I worry that if I offer to show him around he may rebuff me like last time.  "As a fan of history I enjoy going to all types of places. I've become quite adapt at finding the best hidden gems around town and places to avoid".

John    “Is that in the Smithsonian? Sherlock and I were thinking about making a day of it before we head back to London.”

James Morgan            "Sherlock? That's definitely unique. You won't find a lot of medical history there if that's what interests you. If you want to tour the Smithsonian, you'll need more than one day to see it all".

John    “Yeah, Sherlock, my brilliant friend. Oh well, I think we were thinking of checking out Natural History. We’ll probably skip Air and Space. He’s not much of a space bloke.”

James Morgan            "He won't go even though you want to? Friends do those kinds of things for each other.  You can tell me it's none of my business but, is this friend of yours a friend or a more than friend?"

John    I chuckle. “He’d go if I insisted. But he’d complain about how boring it was and how his legs were tired from walking and that he needed tea and biscuits or something. It’s like having a 6-foot toddler to look after sometimes.” I grin taking another sip of my beer.

James Morgan            I laugh at the image. I notice John completely ignored my friends question. "Sounds like a handful. If you wanted to..." fuck, why am I shy all of a sudden?? "... I could take you around the Space Museum. It's a shame to come all the way here and not see the shuttle.  I get it if you say no. I was kinda a dick earlier. I'd understand if you didn't want to." Shut up brain!!! Stop rambling!!

John    “No, it’s alright. Um... sure. That would be... alright.” I say unsure. Maybe a day away from Sherlock would do me some good. He was doing fine on his own without me while I was in the conference all day. “We... ah... have a break... a day off on Wednesday.”

James Morgan            I give him a big smile. This is the first time I've been this excited for a date. "Wednesday, it is. If I remember they have special times that you can actually go inside the Shuttle. Do you have enough time to do a tour and maybe lunch after?"

John    “Yeah, sure. Don’t really have any plans at all that day.” I shrug.

James Morgan            "That’s great. If I don't end up boring you too much, maybe I could talk you into a tour around Monument Row."

John    I smile a bit. “Monument row?”

James Morgan            "You know, all those buildings and statues you probably saw on your way in. The way they light it up at night is beautiful.

John    “Oh alright. The full tour then?” I grin at him.

James Morgan            "Yes Sir, the full tour, VIP treatment and everything." I can't stop smiling now that he's agreed.

John    “Alright sounds good. I’m staying here at this hotel. I could just meet you in the lobby. What time?”

James Morgan            Looking at my watch I notice how late it is. "How about 10am. Gives us plenty of time to do anything your heart desires".

John    I stop a bit at his words. “Ahm, ok. I’d better get back to my colleagues. See you Wednesday morning?”

James Morgan            "It's a date." I leave the bar and wait til I'm around the corner before I clap in glee. I whistle a happy tune all the way home. Now I just need to figure out who to call so I can get John on that Shuttle...

John    Wait, a date. Did I just make a date with a man? I shake my head. No, he was just nice and a new friend. No different than when Greg and I go out for pints. I rejoin the rest of the facilitators at our table.

 


	8. Hangover

Mycroft                 I squinted at the sun coming through the window, my whole body feeling like I'd been thrown down a flight of stairs. My eyes slowly came into focus, seeing a glass of water and a bottle of paracetamol on the table by the lamp. I reached for them, my head pounding, and took two pills and drinking the water down gratefully. I set my head back on the pillow and pulled the blanket over my eyes.

Greg                      I got changed into a thin white shirt with cream-coloured trousers and a jacket to match, managing to find a nearby coffee shop for me and Mycroft to have a hot drink got our 8am meeting. I knocked softly, waiting for a minute before entering.

Mycroft                 I heard the knock on my door, and groaned.

Greg                      I'd also noticed the barista had put some pastries in a bag, my smile soft as I stepped in to find him still on the sofa with the blanket over his face. "Morning Mycroft." I said a bit more quietly, thinking of his hangover.

Mycroft                 I groaned at the sound of a voice, and the smell of coffee. I drew the blanket back, wincing at the sunlight. "Close the drapes, please..." I said reaching for the cup Greg was holding out to me.

Greg                      "Heavy night, was it?" I asked as I made sure he held the coffee cup well and then stepped over to close the drapes with one hand. I'd also noticed the smashed glass, knowing I couldn't pick up the millimetre bits but I got my morning newspaper to pick up the bigger bits.

Mycroft                 The drapes closed, I slowly sat up running my fingers through my hair. My head was throbbing, and every joint in my body hurt from being curled onto the sofa all night. I drank the coffee greedily. "How was your evening?" I asked, trying to deflect the conversation.

Greg                      "Had a nice steak and then came back here to read through some emails from back home.. I'm guessing this was from your chat last night with Sherlock?" I nodded to the smashed glass and looked up at him again when I stood. I knew what he was trying to do.

Mycroft                 I shrugged. "I suppose it was." I struggled to remember last night, the bourbon quite effective at erasing most of it.

Greg                      "Nothing changes then, eh? Do you remember much of what you spoke about?" I asked as I sipped my own coffee, clearing up a bit while we spoke just so he didn't have to move much.

Mycroft                 I took another swig of the coffee, burning my tongue by not caring. "I asked him to dinner to discuss investigating Ms. Smith's death, so I assume we did so," I pointed to the file laying open on my desk. "He is aware you are also involved, of course. You may wish to call him to best coordinate your efforts." I winced at the sound of my own voice.

Greg                      "I will once we have a little chat about the schedule today and the case." I pull the guest chair over to sit opposite him and put the pastries down in front of him. I had no idea what they were so just relied on Mycroft’s reactions.

Mycroft                 I stared at the pastries, half-expecting them to walk off the table under their own power. "Thank you, Lestrade, but I don't think pastries would be a wise choice this morning," I mumbled, my stomach roiling in hungover anger. Anything I ate right now would just come right back, I was sure. "Today's schedule is fairly light, actually. I have a luncheon meeting at the Hungarian Embassy, but otherwise, my day is clear."

Greg                      "The pastries might help with the sugar in them. It was either that or I give you pickle juice." I smirked in sympathy and folded one arm over the other to then watch Mycroft examine what was in the bag.

Mycroft                 I recoiled. "I will take my chances with a scone, then. Pickle juice sounds positively horrifying." I reached into the bag and broke off a piece of a scone, nibbling on it experimentally. It was excessively sugary, but not bad.

Greg                      "How well did you know Ms. Smith?" I asked after he'd taken a few tepid bites of scone, my hand going into the bag to get the other full one out. I'd never really chatted to him much before.

Mycroft                 "Well enough to suspect she was murdered," I said shortly, not wanting to dredge up any old feelings.

Greg                      "Fair enough. Then tell me your suspicions. What evidence can I access to uphold your theory?" I asked once I'd finished my mournful and knew he was holding something back but went on none the less.

Mycroft                 "It's all in the file on my desk, Lestrade," I said, finishing my coffee and leaning back on the sofa to rest my aching head.

Greg                      "There's only so much you can get from a file. I like hearing it from the horse’s mouth. Even if that horse does have a hangover." I said lightly and reached behind me to grab the file anyway, seeing stuff about emails, blood samples and people that need to be interviewed.

Mycroft                 I groaned. "I recommend you first speak to Brad Carter, Ms. Smith's head of security. I expect Sherlock will need your assistance as well."

Greg                      "I need to do a few things before I assist Sherlock... Do you trust me, Mycroft?" I said as I looked round the room and then looked dead into his eye. This couldn’t work if he didn’t.

Mycroft                 "Of course."  I looked at him carefully.

Greg                      "Good. I was just making sure before we started." I dropped my eyes to my pastry, finishing it while Mycroft got up cautiously. I needed him to he completely honest with me.”

Mycroft                 I walked slowly and carefully to my desk, my head still a bit fuzzy. "I have always trusted you with my brother's well-being, Lestrade. Now I have entrusted you with mine, as well."

Greg                      "Thank you. And I trust you with mine, Mycroft." I said honestly as I got to my feet and turned to face him. It worked both ways and I saw the vulnerability in him so showed him mine.

Mycroft                 I sat down at my desk, and picked up the phone. "David? Please send up a carafe of strong black coffee. Thank you." I hung up. "If I'm to make it through lunch, I will need it," I smile slightly at Lestrade.

Greg                      "I will make a start on the file, seeing what I can make of getting into the hospital with the blood samples and then seeing what sherlock needs help with." I said softly when he'd gotten off the phone, picking up the files and smile weakly. I wasn't going to get anymore from him.

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade estrade** How oozing is my brother at the moment? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** He's very delicate, hair of the dog is an understatement. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade estrade** What do dogs have to do with it? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** It’s just a saying, he's very hungover. What do you need my help with anyway? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  You know what. I need a lab. I need access. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** give me an hour and then I'll text you the address. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  You're useful when you have my brother contact list Gavin. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** I'm useful most of the time without his contact list. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  You keep Anderson distracted I suppose -SH

Greg                      **Reply to sherlock** Exactly, can you get started on emails and tracking down the head Chef and ex security guard? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  I've been checking the emails since I left my brother dissolving on his sofa. I've found something interesting. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Do tell. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  Two things so far. My brother told me to check the emails to the former security chief. He was an idiot. He makes Anderson look like a shining example of detective ability -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** What's in the emails that make him an idiot? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  He doesn't seem to have much of a clue how to run security. Smith has had to send him reminders about basic things such as locking doors and being on time for meetings. She also reprimanded him for sleeping on duty and stealing low value items like drinks -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** how the hell was he head of security then? How long was he head of security for? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  No idea. This seems something you may want to follow up on? From the emails though it's hard to see the man as anything other than a buffoon. I think my brother may be letting sentiment guide him in his suspicions -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** for a change, I agree with you sherlock. He's letting his feelings guide him rather than his head. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  I'm rather shocked we've found common ground. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** As am I. I also need you to tell me how close Mycroft was to Ms Smith too. I know he's holding something from me. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  My brother had relations with her at university. She seems to have caused significant damage to his heart. I fear even more damage will be done by the end of this -SH

 **Text to Lestrade**  He is in the center. He told me he thinks he is in danger also, especially by trying to find out the truth about her death. He grew very sentimental last night, much to my discomfort -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Right, thank you for telling me that. I'm at Georgetown and you should now be able to gain access to the labs. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  Inspector. Take care of my brother. He is not as strong as he believes himself to be. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** I will, don't worry. I'll deal with the heart and you can deal with the brain. The important stuff. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  Understood. Business as usual then? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Business as usual. GL. Part of me had expected such a personal attachment behind all this but I went to the hospital anyway, got the toxicology reports along with everything else from the pathologist to head back to the embassy.

Sherlock               **email to Lestrade** These documents may help you a little. Most are regards the head of security but some are of a more personal nature -SH

**attached to the email are more details about the security's failings, not just Brad but also others in the team. There are also what looks to be more personal emails highlighted from Smith to a number of people, all of which seem to have a flirting tone and arranging private meetings**

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Thank you sherlock, I've photocopied and sent back reports from toxicology and the pathologist. Anything you can add would help a lot. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  Maybe keep the private Smith emails away from my brother? I'm not sure he needs to know all the details of her life. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** that's just common sense. Would it be worth me talking to Mycroft when we make a journey to the Hungarian Embassy in a few hours? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade**  That's your department. I'm heading to the lab now. There's something off about these toxicology reports but I can't work out what. I may need time and to contact Molly Hooper. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** get back to me when you can. GL. I worked for a couple hours reading the personal emails, feeling my heart sink for Mycroft with the words she used in the emails. What she said she'd do. I changed my shirt and decided to add a bit of cologne before heading to Mycroft’s office.


	9. Not A Date

John                      I shuffle down the hall to my hotel room and struggle a bit with the key card. “What the hell? Turn green you bloody bugger.” I mumble.

Sherlock               Inside the room I'm sitting on the bed, dressed in my rather tatty and baggy pajamas, a towel slung around damp shoulders. A glass of bourbon is to my hand, my face lit up by the light of my laptop screen

John                      I try two more times and finally get the bloody lock to turn green and get the door open. I push on the door with a little too much force and nearly topple into the room.

Sherlock               I don't even look up from my typing, just raising my glass and taking a sip

John                      I look up to see Sherlock sitting on the bed drinking something amber in a glass. “You’re drinking. You never drink.” I put my hands on my hips trying to sound stern.

Sherlock               Without taking my eyes off the screen I murmur, "You're drunk. Not too drunk, unlike when you're annoyed with me or go to watch rugby with Lestrade back home. Speaking of which of course you don't know he's here or you probably would have wanted to go drinking with him already. Which means you've probably spent the evening with the rest of the lecturers at the bar."

John                      I cross my arms. “Yeah so? We have the day off tomorrow.”

Sherlock               Taking another sip, I raise my brows, still watching the screen though, "I have some work to get on with. I need you to accompany me tomorrow."

John                      I pause and then sit on the bed and start removing my shoes. “I... I have plans tomorrow.”

Sherlock               Nodding I take another slow sip, sounding rather disinterested, "Yes, I just told you. We're going to a hospital lab to look at some samples."

John                      “No. I mean I have plans of my own tomorrow. I’m going to the Air and Space museum. With... a friend.” I take the business card out of my shirt pocket, turning it over.

Sherlock               I finally look up, blinking in surprise, "No you don...wait." Slamming the laptop down I turn and fix John in my piercing stare, "You met someone at the bar. A fellow doctor? No, not a doctor or anyone from the conference. You sat talking to her for a while." my gaze flicks down and then up, "You were slightly reluctant to talk at first but then opened up. An American? Native to this city...no. Maybe not. Confident enough to offer you a tour. Who is she?"

John                      “Don’t do that. Not to me. I’m entirely too drunk to deal with your bull shit. I just want to go to bed, Sherlock.” I don’t look at him.

Sherlock               Twisting around more I sneer a little, "We're here not even a full day and already you've found a woman to seduce. I hope you're not planning on bringing her back here to our room."

John                      I turn to him then. “This was MY room to start with. You were the one that stowed away on the plane. Just assumed you could come along with no place to stay. And if you must know, it wasn’t a woman. It was a man. He asked to show me Air and Space since you so blatantly refused when we discussed it Sunday night.”

Sherlock               My eyes blink rapidly for a moment, then I shake my head, "No John, it's a woman. You date women."

John                      “ITS NOT A DATE! We’re going to the museum and maybe to lunch and then take a walk on Monument Row... which is a park.... oh...” I suddenly feel very sober. “Shite.” I rub my hand over my face.

Sherlock               My face creases into a look of abject horror, "You're going on a date with a man"

John                      I jump up and start pacing. “Shit! Sherlock, what am I going to do? I don’t date men!”

Sherlock               Grabbing my own mobile from the bed I toss it towards him, "Obviously you need to call and cancel. For a start, you're not gay. Then there's the fact you need to come with me tomorrow. I have a case from Mycroft we're working on now."

John                      “I don’t have his number. We didn’t... do that. Wait? Did you say Greg and Mycroft were here?”

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I nod, dropping the phone again, and gesturing to my laptop, "Keep up John. Yes, they're both here and have an interesting case for me. I need you to start going through some emails for me. Just don't...show up for your date with this American."

John                      “YOU have a case. I’m here for work. I’m not going to spend my only day off from the conference working. I wanted to see the museum.”

Sherlock               I look a little stunned, "We have a case. I have two email accounts to go through. I need your help tomorrow. You can't just go running off with the first American who picks you up. I didn't think even you were that desperate for sex"

John                      I snort. “I’m not desperate for sex. Maybe I’d like a break? Did you ever think of that? Some fun or some companionship with no strings attached? Maybe someone that pays attention to what I want for a change?”

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I huff in annoyance, "I'm your companion. Of course I pay attention to you. I followed you out here didn't I?"

John                      “Yeah, you did. And now you have us working a case. As always.” I disappear into the loo, slamming the door behind me.

Sherlock               I nod, seeming satisfied that the matter is dealt with, "I'll start highlighting which emails I want you to deal with. You can get a couple of hours sleep before starting, "I add graciously. "Then tomorrow we can go and see the lab I'll be using."

John                      I ignore him and turn on the shower. I strip off my clothes and step in. When I finish my shower and reenter the room in my pajamas, Sherlock had moved himself to the table. I huff in annoyance and climb into bed, pulling the duvet up to my chin.

Sherlock               Tapping away on my laptop I mutter, obviously not noticing that John had left the room and returned, "....and then he told me about her. It was most strange. Unnerving."

John                      I shake my head. He had kept talking when I was gone again. No idea what he was on about this time, I settle back into the pillows and try to will away the headache that was building. I wake up the next morning to find that Sherlock had climbed into bed next to me.

Sherlock               I'm dressed in my pajama bottoms still but am wearing an inside out t shirt that looks suspiciously like one of John's old army ones, typing away at my laptop and nodding, the covers pulled up to my waist, "Oh good, you're awake. We have lots to do today."

John                      I sit up and look at him. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

Sherlock               Ignoring him I swivel the laptop to show him some emails, pointing, "I'm going to contact Lestrade and tell him about my findings so far. I need you to go and get us coffee and then return so you can begin on her private account."

John                      I blink at him and then retreat into the bathroom to change. I pick a pair of tan trousers and a light maroon, almost salmon colored checkered shirt, rolling the cuffs up my forearms. I steal a little of Sherlock’s posh hair product and run it through my hair. It wasn’t a date, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t put on a show just to make Sherlock squirm. I sprayed on some cologne and stepped out of the bathroom.

Sherlock               Without even glancing up I carry on what I was obviously saying to the empty bed besides me, "...so it seems the whole security team may be inept which means more work for us of course. You may have to cancel some of your attendance at the lectures."

John                      I grab my wallet and room key off of the table. “Goodbye, Sherlock.” I walk towards the door.

Sherlock               Blinking I finally look up, "Where are you going? I need you."

John                      I pause at those words and my face falls a bit. No. I wouldn’t let him do this to me any longer. “I’m going to the museum, Sherlock.” I say a bit softer than I intended.

Sherlock               My jaw drops, brows coming together, "Why?"

John                      “Because, I want to. I’m doing what I want for a change.” I put my hand on the door handle.

Sherlock               There's a small, lost little note to my voice, "But we were going to go to the lab together and look at the emails for my brother."

John                      “Not today, Sherlock. I’m taking the day off. I’ll be back later.” I pull open the door and shut it behind me. I sigh and head down to the lobby to meet James.


	10. Revelation

James Morgan      "John. How nice to see you. You look wonderful. Ready for your adventure?"

John                      I look wonderful? Oh god maybe this was a date. Maybe I should tell him. That I don’t... that I’m not... “Thanks.” I take a deep breath, my mind still on Sherlock back on the room. “Yes, let’s go.”

James Morgan      I can't figure out if I should clasp his hand, go for a brief hug, or do... nothing. It's obvious he's wearing cologne and styled his hair but nothing else about his body language shows his eagerness. I do nothing but guide him to the door leading outside. "Coffee first or right to the museum?".

John                      “Coffee would be great. I haven’t eaten yet.” I answer as we step out onto the pavement.

James Morgan      "How ‘bout brunch first. What type of food do you like? We have almost any nationality you could think of."

John                      “No, I don’t normally eat much for breakfast. As we are always on the go. Just some coffee or tea and I’m set.”

James Morgan      "We? You mean you and your friend?" We stop by a coffee cart then head to the Space Museum.

John                      “Yeah. Um... we sort of work together.” I sigh, I hated this part. I usually lose half of my interested dates or friends. Wanting them to introduce them to Sherlock bloody Holmes.

James Morgan      "What was his name again? Shirley? Shelley? I don't remember."

John                      “Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. You might have heard of him. We’re kind of famous in London.” I wince.

James Morgan      Thinking.... "No. Sorry. Never heard of him". I guide him into the Museum and start out tour. "Before we begin I want to let you know I may have asked a favor from a friend of mine and she has agreed to let you into the Shuttle but only as far as the Cockpit."

* * *

Sherlock               A totally ordinary looking security guard wanders past, dressed in a dark security jacket and cap, keeping an eye on the passing tourists and maybe a little closer eye on James and John than might be needed. The guard's peaked hat is pulled slightly low and the buttons on his white shirt are a little tightly strained

* * *

John                      I sigh, a little relieved but also disappointed. I nod and follow James to the first exhibit.

James Morgan      "She said to meet her at 1pm. That gives us time to see the first floor and lunch before the Shuttle. What would **you** like to see first?"

Sherlock               The guard frowns slightly after the pair, then walks off the opposite way, ignoring a woman and young child asking for directions

James Morgan      "How would you like to see the aww planetarium?" Imagine all the things I could do to John in a dark room under stars...

John                      “I don’t really know. I guess, show me the important stuff. Maybe some of the exhibits first?”

James Morgan      "Don’t you have any preference? Has it really been so long since you thought of what **you** wanted to do?". I feel honestly sad he has been so ignored.

John                      “Well how about the main hanger with all the planes? Like the Wright Bros plane?” I shrug.

James Morgan      "Anything you want. We can even get one of those weird astronaut dehydrated ice creams if you feel brave enough."

John                      I raise an eyebrow. “Dehydrated ice cream?”

James Morgan      "It is disgusting! Everyone should try it once." It's nice to see a more playful side of the serious Doctor.

John                      We walk into the main hanger where there are planes parked on the ground and hanging from the ceiling.

James Morgan      "John," I touch his arm to stop him, "you are either bored, distracted, or annoyed. I don't know if it's me, but I don't want you to feel you have to do this for my sake."

John                      I shake my head. “No sorry. I really wanted to come today, but I need to be honest with you.” I stop and lean up against an exhibit sign. “I don’t date men. Well, I’ve never dated a man. Last night, I thought we were just going as friends. It took me a bit to realize...” I rub the back of my neck.

James Morgan      "That's fine. I don't mind hanging out with you as friends. From what I've heard from you, you treat your friends pretty good." I smile and shake off his rejection. "Would you let me take my new friend out to enjoy a day with his new friend?"

John                      I smile at him, relieved. “Yeah. That’d be great.”

James Morgan      "Let's continue our not-date. Do you want to try the ice cream? Planetarium? They even have an indoor sky dive thingy."  Seeing his indecision, I take him by the arm that I didn't let go of earlier and steer him towards the Planetarium.

John                      He steers me towards the planetarium. “Oh alright.”

James Morgan      "Front or back?"

John                      I cough. “What?” I stutter.

James Morgan      "Do you want to sit up front or in the back?"

John                      “Oh right? How about the middle? It doesn’t matter much right? Since the seats lay back?”

James Morgan      "The middles not so good. Too close to the speakers and it's usually where the kids sit.' Seeing only two seats left anyways I lead him to the second to last back row.

John                      We sit down and I chuckle. “Thanks for bringing me here.” I say. I think about how Sherlock would never come to the planetarium. He didn’t have any need for knowledge of the solar system. I snort to myself and sit back in my seat.

James Morgan      "Little known fact. When I was a kid I got teased for liking Uranus. I always felt like it got a bum rap."

John                      I chuckle. “That’s the dumbest joke I’ve ever heard.” I shake my head.

James Morgan      Obviously faking offense at his comment. "But it made you laugh a bit. I see that smile."

John                      I blush. “Do you know why Orion’s belt is a waste of space? Nevermind, It’s bad joke. Only three stars.” I quip back.

James Morgan      **laughs** "that was almost as bad as mine!"  He's finally starting to relax... Early in the show I whisper a joke about the Big Bang. We spent the rest our time there whispering stupid jokes and giggling like kids.  I grab his hand. "It's time for the Shuttle Tour! Let's go! Allonse-y!" I notice he doesn't grab my hand in return. "It's a bit crowded in here. Do you mind if I hold your hand? I don't want to lose you in all these people."

John                      I laugh with him starting to relax a bit and forgetting my fight with Sherlock. He grabs my hand once we are out of the theater. He asks if it’s ok. I just nod, not knowing how to feel.  As we quickly head towards the shuttle, I start to worry if my hand is sweaty.

James Morgan      "John this is my friend, Sally. She's going to be leading the trip around the cockpit and maybe even sneak us further."

John                      “Hello. Thanks for letting us see this. It’s pretty cool.” I say as we are lead up the stairs.

James Morgan      "Nice to see you enjoying yourself. You should see how it feels to sit in the Captain’s Chair."

John                      I snort and sit down at his invitation. He puts his hands on my shoulders. I feel my ears pinken a bit. “You know, I was a Captain. In the Royal Army.”

James Morgan      "Be still my beating heart!! Please tell me you have a picture of that! A Doctor. A Soldier. AND Adorable! You really are something special." I take a pic of John in the chair. "Sally would you take a picture of us?" I lean down next to John when she tells us to get closer."

I stumbled on a rivet when I went to move away a bit. In trying to catch myself I fall across John’s lap. I hold on to his neck as he looks down at me trying not to laugh at my clumsiness. Sally chooses that moment to take another picture.

John                      I blush again at his comment and then smile awkwardly for the picture. “I might have a picture on my phone.” I say wanting to show off all of a sudden.

James Morgan      I get off John quickly. "I'm s-s-sorry John. It was an accident. I get it if you want to go now..." My idiot self and my clumsiness probably just ruined my friendship with John.

John                      “No, no. It’s fine.” I laugh. I stand next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. “It was an accident.” I give him a small smile. “What’s next?”

James Morgan      "Dinner. Wait for the sun to set. A walk around the Memorials." As we leave I'm compelled to ask, "so, do you have that picture?"

John                      “Oh yeah.” I pull up a picture on my phone.

 

James Morgan      "Could you send that to me? I'll send you copies of the ones Sally took."

John                      “Um... sure.” I queue up a message to send it to him. “What’s your number again?”

James Morgan      "Hand me your phone and I'll put it in."

John                      I pass my phone over and wait while he enters his number.

James Morgan      "That's settled. Now, what do you want? To eat."

John                      “What’s good? Maybe real American food? Not Thai or pub food.” I chuckle.

James Morgan      "How do you feel about deep fried bacon?" The look of shock was priceless.  "I'm kidding."

John                      I laugh. “I heard about that. Do people really eat that?”

James Morgan      "What can I say, Americans like their meat."

John                      I snort and chuckle at his double meaning. “Well where are you taking me for dinner?”

James Morgan      "Mythology Lounge. It's a close walk from here."

John                      “Alright. So you said you were a Foreign Liaison? What exactly do you do?” I ask trying to make small talk.

James Morgan      "I take handsome and sweet Doctors to museums."

* * *

James Morgan      After a nice dinner and escorting John around the Capital Building I know it's time to take him home.  “Care to come to my place? There's a 24-hour coffee shop right next door. I promise I'll leave your virtue intact. Boy’s Oath or something like that."

John                      “Sure? Got anything stronger than coffee?” I smile at him.

James Morgan      "For something stronger we'll have to go into my apartment." I have mad taxi flagging skills and one pulls up immediately.

I take John into my apartment and let him settle in a bit on the couch. "Mind if I put on some more relaxed clothes? I could loan you a set of shorts and shirt if you want to be more comfy.”

John                      “No, I’m good thanks.” I watch as he disappears down the hall.

James Morgan      I come back wearing a modest outfit of sweats and old Eagles t-shirt. Holding up a bottle in each hand, "Jack or Jim?"

John                      “I’m sorry what?”

James Morgan      "Jack Daniels or Jim Beam. Please tell me you've had at least one of these before. I'm sure I have Jose around here somewhere." Tequila!

John                      “Right. Is that what you call whisky with an ‘e’ over here?” I sit back on the sofa with my arms crossed.

James Morgan      "I prefer to call them tools of social lubrication.  When was the last time you did shots?"

John                      “God. It’s been a while. Probably when I was in Afghanistan.”

James Morgan      "Do soldiers do body shots?" Must. Keep. Innocent. Expression.  "Be right back. Feel free to look around." I know I have lime in my fridge. That and some shot glasses will be perfect.

John                      I snort. “Well maybe. Don’t you need tequila for that?”  I call after him.

James Morgan      "Just so happens that Jose is a friend of mine." Setting down shots, limes, salt, and tequila, I look at John and wink. "Good to keep Cuervo around for times like this." I wink at John just to see him blush.

Sherlock               **Text to John** Finished at the lab. Interesting findings. Need your input -SH

John                      Oh, god. I can’t believe I’m doing this. Maybe consider it a bucket list item? I watch as he pours two shots of tequila. “You go first.” I blurt out.

Sherlock               **text to John** Lestrade is mildly useful -SH

James Morgan      "Let's play the truth game. Every time you pass you take a shot. Every time you answer I have to take a shot and vice versa."

Sherlock               **Text to John** Need your input. You're not in our hotel room. Where are you? -SH

John                      I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket but I ignore it. “Ok. Sounds fair.”

James Morgan      "You start. Ask me anything. Make it a good one."

Sherlock               **Text to John** You haven't been back all day. Where are you? -SH

 **Text to John** I could order us dinner. Or we could go and explore the local places to eat? I saw an interesting one returning here. -SH

John                      “Are you always this nice to strangers you meet in bars?”

James Morgan      "Only to handsome Army Doctors. Now you have to drink.  Did you have a good time today?"

Sherlock               **text to John** I still have the bourbon I borrowed from Mycroft. We could share the rest? -SH

John                      “Yes, I did.” I throwback the shot and set the glass back down to be filled.

James Morgan      I take a shot and fill up both glasses. "You’re turn."

Sherlock               **Text to John** You still seem angry at me for earlier. I didn't know how much it would affect you -SH

John                      I think a minute. “What made you want to ask me on a date?”

Sherlock               **Text to John** I have replaced your t-shirt back into your bag -SH

James Morgan      "Because there's just something about you... I don't think you see how adorable you are." I scoot a bit closer. "My turn. How not gay are you? I mean, even though we established we are just friends... Do I have even the slightest possibility of more? Your friendship is not a consolation prize and I'd rather not lose it, but one has to take some chances in life." I take the shot in my hand. Liquid courage is needed right now.

Sherlock               **text to John** John? I just want to know you're all right. -SH

Sherlock               **text to John** John? -SH

John                      I hesitate. “We’ll I’ve never been with a man. I only really started thinking about it recently. Especially since I can’t seem to keep a woman around for longer than two weeks.” I shrug. I take my shot.

James Morgan      "Good on you. Next question?"

John                      “Oh right... um. Do you only date men? Or do you date women too?”

James Morgan      "I care more about character than chromosomes." He seems to have finally relaxed enough to be comfortable. "My next question is how would you respond if I asked if I could kiss you?" The tequila is doing its job on lubricating my tongue.

John                      “I don’t know. I... are you asking?” I swallow hard. I had been answering honestly. I had been thinking about what it would like to be with a man. Maybe this was the test run I needed.

James Morgan      "I'd like to. But I want you to want to kiss me too."

John                      “I think I’d like to try." I say almost a whisper.

James Morgan      I lean in close to him and start by kissing his neck lightly and put my hand on his knee. I slowly work up to nibble on his ear before I finally caress his lips with mine.

John                      I let out a deep sigh through my nose and lean into the kiss. This wasn’t so bad. It was nice actually. I part my lips a bit and kiss him back.

James Morgan      I put one hand behind his neck to pull him in closer and the other travels up to his chest. The smell of the tequila and his cologne were a good blend to the smell that's intrinsically him. After he opens up his mouth a bit I swipe my tongue against the lower lip.

John                      I reach a hand up to grasp his bicep. His tongue darts out to trace my lip and I open my mouth farther to let him in. My tongue reaches out to meet his.

James Morgan      I tug on his shirt to attempt to get him to straddle my lap trying to make up for the slight height difference. I hope he will relax a bit more if he has the position of control.

John                      He tugs me forward by my shirt, but I sit back instead bringing him up on his knees with me. I start to get more comfortable with his mouth and the soft scratch of stubble against my chin.

James Morgan      I run my hand down to the hem of his shirt and start to travel back up with my nails on his skin. I place his hand on my hip. The sounds he makes are delicious enough to eat and make me hungry for more.

John                      I groan into his mouth as he runs his hands over my chest. I’d been so long since I’d been with anyone, I wasn’t sure what I should be feeling. I pull him onto my lap as we continue kissing.

 **James Morgan** I grind up against him and feel his dick straining his pants.  I pull my shirt off and tug on his. The feeling of skin on skin is as intoxicating as the tequila. I lick down his neck and reach for his zipper...

John                      I let out a breathy groan as he rubs into me. I wasn’t expecting that so soon. I put my hand on his hip to still him. He stripped of his shirt and pulls off mine before reaching down for my zipper. I take a deep breath and scoot my hips down to give him more space.

James Morgan      "What do you want John?" I ask breathlessly. "Tell me what you want to try..." the whisper in his ear made him shiver.

John                      “I... I don’t know. I was just kind of letting you take the lead.” His hair was tossled from where I had my hands in it. It was curly and hanging in his face. That caused another pang of arousal to wash through me.

James Morgan      "Tell me to stop if you need to. I want to make you feel good " I continue to unzip his fly so I can tug his penis out. I wrap my long fingers around his fat cock. Using my thumb to spread his precum down his shaft I start to stroke him loosely.

I push him down til he's more reclined on the couch. I nibble by way down to his nipples and tease his left one with my tongue and his right with the nails of my other hand.

John                      I let out a long moan as he strokes me. The butterflies in my stomach from the whole situation, still overwhelming. I try to relax and screw my eyes shut, enjoying his touch. His fingers were long, wrapped around me.

James Morgan      I slide off and pull his pants down a bit. His engorged penis now on display I can't help but to kitten-lick the tip.

John                      I let out a gasp and I twitch a bit.

James Morgan      Getting no rebuff of my actions, I settle in to give him the best blow job possible. One hand around the base of his shaft, the other cupping his balls, and that trick I know to do with my tongue on the frenulum.  Pressing my thumb in that place slightly behind his balls so I can massage his prostate externally, I suck his entire penis into my mouth until the head hits the back of my throat.

John                      I let my head fall back on the couch. “Oh god.” I moan out. I look down to see a mess of curls covering his face. My cock hardened in his mouth at that. What was it with his hair? I reach out and ran my hand through it. I wonder if that’s what Sherlock’s hair felt like. The image that it was Sherlock between my legs flash through my mind. That caused my cock to pulse again. I wanted him. Sherlock. Why of all times? Now? Did I realize this? My phone vibrates somewhere in my pocket. I remembered the look in his face when I left him in the room. My phone vibrates again. He always needed me. What if something had happened? What if he went out on the case on his own? And needed me? What if he was actually in trouble? Panic started to rise up in my throat. I felt myself start to go a little soft at my distraction. James had to have felt it too.

James Morgan      I look up at him through my curls... "What happened? Where'd you go?" I continue to lick the head while making eye contact.

John                      I pull my hips back. “James... I’m sorry. This isn’t working. I... think I should go.”

James Morgan      "Wait." I sit up and give him a moment to redress. "It’s my fault. I went too far.  We're both a bit tired and possibly a bit drunk. Why don't you go sleep in the spare room? You're welcome to come cuddle with me if you want." Seeing his nervous look, "just cuddling."

John                      “No, it’s ok. I liked it. I like you. The kissing was nice. It’s just... not what I want.” I say pulling my trousers up and rebuttoning my shirt. “And thanks for the offer, but I can catch a cab back to my hotel.”

James Morgan      I let him compose himself before I walk him down to get a cab. Kissing him on the cheek I say, "your friend is a very lucky man. If you ever need someone to talk to... I'm here for you."

John                      I rub my hand over the back of my neck, Bashful, that he saw right through my crisis. “Thanks, James.” I disappear into the cab, pulling out my phone to read all of Sherlock’s texts. Shite. I scrub my hand over my face.

 **text to Sherlock** I’m fine. I’m heading back to the hotel. Are you still there? Can we talk?

 


	11. Relationship Advice

Sherlock               **text to Lestrade** Was at lab. Conflicting results. Need more time -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** that's fine, I'm heading to the embassy with Mycroft. It's just this for an hour or so then I'm all yours. GL

Sherlock               **text to Lestrade** Have you seen John? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** afraid not, why? GL

Sherlock               **reply to Lestrade** No reason -SH

 **text to Lestrade** No wait. There is a reason -SH

Greg **Reply to Sherlock** yeah? Come on then, speak to your agony aunt Greg. GL

 **Sherlock** **Text to Lestrade** Is that meant to be cute? -SH

Greg **Reply to Sherlock** meant to be but just tell me, Sherlock . GL

Sherlock               **text to Lestrade** We had an argument. Spare me the lecture about how it's my fault. He walked out and went on a date. With a man. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** with a man? I didn't think he swung that way. And why would it be your fault? I haven't had the full story so can't comment. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** It was my fault. I needed him to help me with my research. He got angry. Said he had plans. With a man. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** okay, so who is this man? Did he meet him at the conference? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Met him at a bar. He didn't want to say much about him. I did follow them today of course for a little while. He was a man. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** I get it's a man Sherlock . I'm just surprised, that's all. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** John is not gay. Why would he be on a date with a man? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** there's a thing called bisexuality Sherlock  and maybe he's just experimenting. Gathering data just like you do. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I followed them. He looked a little confused. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Did John know it was a date? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Why else would he be out at a museum with a man who isn't me? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** maybe the man asked him to the museum but John didn't know it was a date. I know I've been invited places and didn't know it was a date until someone tried kissing me. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I would agree with you but I've been attempting to reach John ever since I returned from the lab. He isn't reading my texts or answering them -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** As I said, Sherlock , experiments take time. Collecting data does too. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Even when he's on dates with females he answers my texts. In fact my texts are the cause of the end of many of his dates with females -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** answer my next question honestly, okay Sherlock ? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** All right. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Are you jealous, Sherlock ? GL

Sherlock               **text to Lestrade** No -SH

 **text to Lestrade** Maybe -SH

 **text to Lestrade** Yes -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** okay, answer my next question honestly. GL

Sherlock               **reply to Lestrade** Just ask it -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Do you like John? Like really like him? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** He's my best friend -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** I know that but do you want him to be more than your best friend? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Pinky promise best friend? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Pinky Promise. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I am unsure -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** that's okay, you don't have to know something like that for definite. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I'm worried about John. I'm searching for him but the trail has gone cold. It's not like London. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** I know, just think about John at this exact moment and then tell me how your body reacts scientifically. What it does. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I get warm. My stomach hurts. That may be because I haven't eaten in two days. I grow anxious. He isn't replying to my texts and is with a man -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** then you want him to be more than a best friend, Sherlock . This is what happens when you really like someone. Your stomach may hurt because you haven't eaten in two days but it might also be butterflies over John. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I'm wandering around the museum. They're closing now. No one will talk to me about seeing John or the other man. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** they probably would have left, if you could find out who the man was then I could do background on him. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** John said his name was James. He wouldn't tell me much else. I'm going to search the nearby restaurants. John gets grumpy when he's not fed on a regular basis -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock**  Have a look at who was at the medical conference, more specifically at the bar. I expect that's where he picked up John. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** What if John doesn't want to be found? What if our argument was the last straw? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** I know him, okay? It won't, he'll be probably worrying about you. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** If he was worried he would answer his phone. I think I may have finally lost my only friend. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** You haven't, believe me, okay? I wouldn't just be saying this to make you feel better because that would be useless. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Lestrade. You know me. You know how insufferable I am to be around, even for short times working together on cases. John puts up with me constantly. He was not aware I was coming here. I followed him onto the plane and claimed his hotel room as my own. He may have been upset that I wanted him to spend time with me on his one day free from the conference. He seemed upset. I don't know how to fix things. I may be too late -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** And I deal with you for an insufferable amount of time but I still consider you a friend. As soon as you get a hold of him, you apologise for trying to fill his free time with work and he'll see that he means something to you. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** You consider me a friend? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** of course I do. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I have never had so many friends. You and John. I am unused to such abundance of friends. I shall attempt not to scare you away also -SH

Greg **Reply to Sherlock** if you haven't managed to scare me away so far then you won't. John is always going to be your friend and I might see if I can contact him for you. GL

Sherlock **Text to Lestrade** That would be nice. I am unsure how to manage friendships. -SH

Greg **Reply to Sherlock** Its why you keep me around, is it not? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** My brother's situation is fresh in my mind. He lost something precious once. It damaged him, and I fear it damaged me in return. Caring is not an advantage. But I am helpless in the face of John -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** caring isn't a disadvantage either. And I promise to help your brother as much as I help you through all this. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** What if I have ended up like my brother anyway? What if I have lost the only person willing to put up with me? I have never seen my brother so weak. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** you won't end up like Mycroft, you won't lose him. Not while I'm around. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Thank you. I will go and investigate bars and restaurants to attempt to discover more about John's date. Please inform me if you hear from him -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** I promise, look at the bar nearest to his conference. That would be my best bet. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** On my way -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** keep me updated. GL


	12. Learning Curve

Greg                      I had changed into something cooler before heading to Mycroft’s office, knocking on the door gently as I had done last night before stepping in. He seemed more like himself, even if a bit more pale.

Mycroft                 I looked up when I heard the knock at the door, to see Lestrade standing there. "Is it time to leave already?”  I said, rubbing my tired eyes.

Greg "You've got 5 minutes before we need to leave, I always have a habit of arriving places early." I waved with the amount of open files on his desk and shut the door to sit opposite him.

Mycroft                 I looked at him carefully. "Something on your mind, Lestrade?" I asked, closing the file in front of me and pushing it to one side.

Greg                      "I spoke to Sherlock this morning more about this case.. About Ms. Smith." I said softly, meeting his eye and showed him that I just wanted to chat. No judgment.

Mycroft                 I quickly looked away, turning to put away some of the paperwork littering my desk. "Was he able to give you the information you needed to begin your investigations? If he is choosing to be difficult about it, I'm willing to have a talk with him..."

Greg                      "Yeah, he was and if you want me to be the head of your security, please call me Greg." I smiled where he was avoiding my eye, my gut knowing he was going to be a tough one to crack.

Mycroft                 I nodded, and sat back in my chair. "I asked the Chief to send me the best he had. I am especially pleased that he sent someone with whom I was already familiar. You have done well keeping Sherlock on the straight and narrow - not an easy task, I'm sure - and despite his complaints, I know you to be an intelligent and thorough detective." I put the remaining paperwork in my desk, and folded my hands. "Don't play coy, Greg," his first name was unfamiliar on my tongue, but not unpleasant "If you have questions, ask them."

Greg                      "Do you think this case is too personal for you? Considering who Ms. Smith was to you? If we want to find her killer then everyone on this case needs to detach themselves, leave emotions behind." I explained and folded my arms across my chest.

Mycroft                 "And you don't think I'm capable of that?" I raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, Lest- I mean, Greg, I am quite adept at focusing on the task at hand without allowing... sentiment... to interfere." I snapped.

Greg                      "I am just making sure because if something were to happen, I don't need you nor anybody else hesitating.  You can't hesitate in this line of work and you need to leave her behind." I said sternly and wasn't going to back down.

Mycroft                 I blanched a little at his phrasing, but quickly regained my composure. "Why would I hesitate? She is already dead, after all.  And she left me behind long ago."

Greg                      "I’m sorry she did Mycroft. I know how it feels but can offer a shoulder if you needed one." I said lightly with my expression softening, getting up so we could start making our way to the car.

Mycroft                 I shrugged off his concern, and rose. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late." I strode out the door to our waiting car.

Greg                      I rolled with my eyes with how much he was like Sherlock and followed him to the car. I kept my eyes put the window with Peter driving, my head turning when Mycroft asked me a question.

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg, who seemed to be somewhat distracted. "Why did your wife leave?" I asked bluntly.

Greg                      "Because she found another man to fuck and said she was happier with him. I wasn't around enough and never cared about anyone or anything other than the job." I said after a moment’s thought and knew damn well Mycroft knew French, but Peter didn't. That's why I spoke in French.

Mycroft                 I glanced at Peter, then at Lestrade. Another interesting turn... "But that isn't true, is it... you do care..." I replied in fluent French.

Greg                      "Of course I do. It's why I do it, why I put up with Sherlock, why I came out here and why I tried to work things out with Caroline, even when I knew she was cheating. Before your brother told me." I replied in French and saw him questioning that language change.

Mycroft                 I nodded. "And why do you not want our driver to know this?" I asked smoothly.  (speaking in French)

Greg                      "Because there are people I do trust with personal information and those I do not. Our driver isn't one of them." I said seriously yet smiled softly just so Peter wouldn't be getting suspicious of anything.  (speaking in French)

Peter Harkness    I don’t know why these two are doing speaking in French, as if I don’t know it. Of course, I know it, and about 20 other languages fluently, and another 10 not-so-fluently. I work at the Department of Foreign Affairs. But I play along like I can’t understand them focused on driving. So, he doesn’t trust me. This is not good. I replay our past interactions to figure out why that might be but can’t come up with anything. Maybe I came on too strong? He’s just not used to how forward Americans are.

Mycroft                 "Interesting. Perhaps we can discuss that later - I would be interested to know more about that." (speaking in French)  I remembered how Peter had seemed the previous evening, as he came from Greg's suite. Apparently, their interaction had been awkward.

Greg                      “As long as you don't see me in a different light when I tell you. And maybe we can have dinner too?" I had a horrible feeling that Peter could translate what we were saying with the way his head was turning an inch towards us, so I put my hand on Mycroft’s knee. Still smiling and speaking fluent French.

Mycroft                 Greg's hand on my knee... more information for my mental files. I feel my cheeks flush just a little. "Of course not," I smile slowly. "And dinner is an excellent idea."

Peter Harkness      I pull up to the Hungarian Embassy and hop out to open the doors for my two Brit passengers. Mycroft gets out and immediately heads to walk in the building, not paying me a second glance. But when Greg gets out I ask "Would you two like me to wait here for you? Or I can come back at a specific time?" as I hand him my card, so he has my cell number.

Greg                      "Great… Just trust me." I whispered in French and got out of the car, taking Peters card and smiled, knowing he had been listening, "It's fine, we'll head out for a long walk and maybe some ice cream." I then followed Mycroft inside.

Peter Harkness    "As you wish" I respond in the clearest French I can.

 **Text to James** Greg just had a full convo in French with Mr. Holmes thinking I couldn't understand them. Nothing of value to our mission, but at one point he said he didn't trust me. Any ideas why?

Greg                      I gave him the biggest grin I could before heading in, sending a text to sherlock not to trust Peter if he's approached. Not to let on that you don't trust him as something is going on.

* * *

After lunch, Mycroft and Greg opt to walk back to the Embassy

Mycroft                 "I could do with some fresh air, Greg. Do you mind if we walk back?" I said as we walked out the door.

Greg                      "Not at all, I'm looking forward to maybe trying some American ice cream while we're at it." I smiled and knew he had a lot of questions. I was just keeping my eyes out for anything suspicious if Peter was doing something.

Mycroft                 "I'm sure we can find something suitable along the way. I could use a decent cup of tea, myself." I'd had more coffee today than I had in a normal week, in an effort to stall my hangover. It had been effective, but tea always tasted better. "So why do you distrust Mr. Harkness? At least, I assume the switch to French was not coincidental..."

Greg                      I waited until we had found a small shop that sold coffee as well as a bit of ice cream, my head trying to form it into something comprehensible. "I have a gut feeling that something is not right with Peter. He knew what we were saying that whole time and you might not have seen it, but I did." I began.

Mycroft                 I took a seat at a corner table, my hands cradling my cup of tea while Lestrade stared at his ice cream like an excited child. "I suspected, but could tell you had suspicions that our conversation was not as private as you'd wanted it to be." I wait for him to explain his 'gut feeling' further.

Greg                      "That’s why I asked you out for dinner. Flirted with you a little, to see how he'd react." I looked up at for a moment before taking a spoonful of the ice cream and it was like heaven in a mouthful. I shut my eyes to really savour it.

Mycroft                 I brought my cup to my lips, hiding my disappointment. "I understand. Did you... get the reaction you expected?" I asked.

Greg                     "No, actually, which I half-expected anyway, and I didn't flirt with you just to see how Peter would react. I wanted to... have dinner with you to get to know you a bit more." I could spot the disappointment on his face a mile away and smiled softly at him.

Mycroft                 I choked on my tea. "Get to... know me a bit more?" It had been years since anyone had been inclined to try to get closer to me, and longer since I'd allowed it. Perhaps he only meant to get to know me better to facilitate the job...

Greg                      "Yeah, we've met briefly over the years but never really chatted properly. You just interest me. And not just because I'm now your head of security." I gave him a sly wink and looked back down at my ice cream. Mycroft was well out of my league, but it was worth a try.

Mycroft                 I sat dumbfounded for a moment, then stared into my nearly empty cup. "I... interest you..." I repeated cautiously.

Greg                      "Yeah, I wouldn't just say it for shits and giggles. There's a hint of mystery about you that I like." I said between mouthfuls and watched him to try to comprehend this. I didn't even know if he liked men in particular as well as women.

Mycroft                 "I think dinner would be a good idea," I said slowly. "Perhaps this evening? I happen to know your schedule is clear," I said with a slight smile.

Greg                      "If you'd like to. Don't feel inclined just because I asked." I raised an eyebrow to see whether he was genuine about the offer, my eyes trying to read the smile he gave me.

Mycroft                 I shrugged. "Nonsense. I prefer to dine with company. And you are much better company than my brother." My smile grew.

Greg                      "I'm glad to hear I stand above your brother. And I know you sensed something between me and Peter… in the car." my own smile broke out into a grin and I tried to hold it down as I finished my ice cream.

Mycroft                 I flushed a little, and took the last gulp of my tea. "Yes. I ran into him yesterday after you returned from lunch. He seemed... agitated."

Greg                      "It's because I stopped him from sleeping with me. We got flirting when we went out to dinner, got back to my suite and started kissing a little. That's when I stopped it. Because of my gut feeling." I sighed and felt sick trying to explain that to him.

Mycroft                 "I suspect it's a pretty significant 'gut feeling', if you pulled away so quickly. Is he not to be trusted? I could quietly have him reassigned..." I was wondering if Peter could have been somehow involved in Willa's murder.

Greg                      "No, no, I wouldn't do that because he'd know something was terribly wrong. All I said was that I didn't trust him and we should keep it that way. Just until we know more about what happened to Ms. Smith. 'I explained and wondered why he hadn't asked why I flirted and kissed Peter.

Mycroft                 I considered a moment. "Was your interest in him genuine?" I was still struggling a bit to understand Lestrade's interest in me, so perhaps he would shed some light on that.

Greg                      "My interest in him, and don't pity me for saying this, wasn't because I genuinely wanted to be with him and find out who he was... It was because I'd not been with someone for so long, not had that closeness, that I flirted with him just to kiss someone again. To feel actually wanted" I sighed and shifted in my chair under his gaze.

Mycroft                   "I understand that more than you know, Greg," I said wistfully. It had been 20 years for me, after all, though for me, it was by choice.

Greg                      "It had just been a stupid idea. That's all." I shook my head, finally sitting still and meeting his eye for the first time in about 5 minutes because I thought he'd see me in a different light.

Mycroft                 When he finally raised his eyes to meet mine, I saw his apprehension plainly, and allowed my normally emotionless mask to slip a little, my eyes reflecting a warmth that few had ever seen in me. "Men such as us do not have stupid ideas," I said simply. I rose, and discarded my empty paper cup. "Shall we continue back to the office?"

Greg                      I saw the warmth in his eyes and was taken back a little, my head nodding and I knew we had the rest of the afternoon off. "I hope I wasn't being too forward before. I didn't even know if you swung both ways." I said after a couple minutes of us walking in silence.

Mycroft                 "It wasn't something I had ever considered, to be fair." I replied as we walked. "I've forgone romantic attachments ever since..." I trailed off, not really wanting to bring up Willa at the moment.

Greg                      "Sure. I honestly haven't thought or been with a man since I was 18. First year of the police service and one of my female friends dragged me to a gay club. Handsome guy started flirting with me, so I thought, why not." I nodded so he wouldn't have to completely open up and thought he could use a bit of humour.

Mycroft                 "Why not, indeed," I mumbled mostly to myself, my mind wandering. He had already said I interested him, that I had a 'hint of mystery'... but handsome? Not possible, I thought grimly.

Greg                      "What are you thinking about? I know your mind isn't here." I say softly after I watched him for a minute and put my hand to his back where we had to weave through a group of people.

Mycroft                 I snapped back to reality with his touch, stumbling slightly. "Nothing important," I replied quickly. "Give some thought as to what you would like to do for dinner this evening, so I can make the proper arrangements," I said as we arrived back at the Embassy. "If you'll excuse me, I have some files to review before we head out this evening." I walked to my office.

Greg                      I had stepped back when he stumbled over my touch and frowned with how quickly he'd left. It was understandable, my feet taking me to my suite where I changed into some swimming trunks to take advantage of the embassy's pool. I had a small bag over my shoulder.

Mycroft                 Closing my office door, I stopped and took a deep breath. My mind was positively racing. I had known Lestrade for a long time, though only in a professional capacity. Today's revelations put him in a whole new light, and a flattering one, at that. Looking over at the bar, I was suddenly glad Sherlock had taken the bourbon decanter - though my brain was willing, my stomach turned at the thought. I was being honest with Lestrade when I said I'd never considered a male partner. Perhaps I should reconsider...

I heard a splash in the pool in the court yard, and stepped closer to the window to see Lestrade was availing himself of the Embassy's pool. Seeing him glide through the water, the muscles in his back flexing with each stroke, gave me a thrill I hadn't felt in many years. I watched as he swam several laps, finally climbing out of the pool, his wet skin shimmering tantalizingly in the sun. A long-forgotten sensation curled in my groin, and I quickly turned away from the window, staring at my desk.

Greg                      I had a feeling that I was being watched but dived into the pool none the less, stepping out to enjoy the sun and towel dried my hair. I was trying to think, finding nothing else out about Peter but something seemed fishy. I knew Mycroft was just acting the way he was due to Ms. Smith


	13. Settling an Argument

John                      **Text to Sherlock** I’m back at the room. Where are you?

Sherlock is at one of the many bars around the conference area, staring into a glass of whiskey with a rather miserable grimace, before feeling his phone go, tipping the glass over as he scrabbles for it, waving his apologies as he stared at the text, almost hyperventilating

John                      **text to Sherlock** I’m sorry I left. Are you still working the case? I could meet up with you.

Sherlock               I decide that I can run back to the room faster than actually putting feeling to word, stuffing my phone back into my jacket pocket and turning, tearing away out of the bar and back towards the hotel lifts, swinging a quick left and instead thundering up the stairs, panting and sweating until I'm staggering a little towards our hotel door, light headed from the heat and the alcohol

John                      I sit on the edge of the bed, bouncing my leg nervously. Maybe he was in trouble. I should have never let him work the case alone. I look at my watch. 10:43pm. I bounce my leg some more.

 **text to Lestrade** Greg, I heard you were in DC. Is Sherlock with you? He’s not answering my texts.

Sherlock               Jabbing my card at the door I tumble into the room, going head over heels due to the couple of whiskeys I had drunk, the unaccustomed heat and the frantic run up to the room, ending up sprawled like a sexy starfish on my back

John                      Sherlock bursts through the door and ends up sprawled on the floor. I dart up and over to him. “Sherlock?! Are you alright?” I start prodding him all over, looking for injuries.

Sherlock               Staring at the ceiling a moment, panting, I collect myself, then attempt to grab John, trying to pull him down and wrap all four limbs around him limpet style, "John!"

John                      “What? What are you doing?” I squeak a bit not expecting the embrace. Being this close, I can smell the alcohol on his breath. “You’ve been drinking again. You never drink.” I pull back from him a bit to search his face.

Sherlock               As he pulls back my brain clicks back online, having taken a little sly holiday it seems. My arms and legs release him, rolling quickly away to stand gracefully and adjust my jacket, clearing my throat, "I was concerned when you ignored me, so I went to the bars to see if I could find information about your date"

John                      I stand up next to him. “You were trying to spy on me?”

Sherlock               I fix him in a confused little stare, "I did spy at you. At the museum. I was attempting to stalk you now."

John                      “What?! Why? Why would you do that? I’m a grown man. I don’t need you to tag along on my dates!” I wave my arms around to illustrate my point.

Sherlock               Waving my own arm in what I hope is a mirroring action which will set him more at ease I nod, "You weren't answering your phone. I was -concerned-. Then Lestrade advised me to try and find out information about your date"

John                      “Greg?! You told Greg that I was on a date with a man?” I groan and sit on the edge of the bed and put my heads in my hands.

Sherlock               Stepping in front of him I stop the pinwheeling arms and grip the lapels of my jacket once more, nodding, "I wasn't certain. I was unsure if it was a date or not, especially from what I saw earlier." I pause, my voice smaller now, "Are you ashamed of people knowing you were on a date with a man?"

John                      “No... yes... no... I don’t know. I’m only just figuring this out, Sherlock. It would’ve been nice for me to work through this on my own. I’m not too worried about Greg, anyway. He sort of knew already...” I make a face. “And what do you mean “what you saw earlier”?”

Sherlock               I decide to take a bit of a chance, sitting down beside him on the bed, "I watched you at the museum. Just for a few moments. I couldn't collect enough data to determine if it was a date or not."

John                      “It wasn’t a date then. I told him I didn’t date men.”

Sherlock               My shoulders slump a little at that, nodding and glancing away, "You're not gay, of course."

John                      “I don’t think that matters... anymore... Sherlock. That’s just a label isn’t it?” I mumble out my words, my head still in my hands.

Sherlock               Glancing at him, his words confuse me. I think back to Lestrade's advice and nod, deciding on a safer route, "I have no idea what you mean but I'm glad you came back. I was worried, with our argument, it may mean the end of our friendship"

John                      I look up at him. “No, never. I’m sorry I left. I mean... I had a good tome with James today...” I blush a bit. “But I’m sorry I left mad.”

Sherlock               Our eyes meet, my lips curving in a tiny little, real smile, "He seemed a respectable man. Is he your friend now?"

John                      “Um... I’m not sure. I kind of bollocks’d things up... I think...”

Sherlock               My fingers play with the edges of the duvet under them, frowning, "What happened?"

John                      I chuckle and rub a hand over my face. “I figured you would have that part worked out as soon as I walked in the door.” I smile at him.

Sherlock               The bridge of my nose wrinkles, glancing away, "I try not to deduce you. It just makes you rather annoyed and leads to arguments"

John                      I sigh. “Yeah, I know.” I take a deep breath. “Well I told him I didn’t date men, but I didn’t really discourage him either. I let him take me to his apartment. I... guess I just wanted to see what it would be like. I was curious.” I say talking to the floor.

Sherlock               My eyes widen a little, looking back at him, sweeping over him before I can stop myself as deductions spring out from the state of his clothing, tiny marks and smudges, his attitude, blaring out an inescapable fact, "You had sex with him."

John                      I look at him quickly and hold up my hands. “No! No, we were just kissing and... well... I let him...” God this was embarrassing.

Sherlock               Pulling back a little, I flounder. The shallow waters of emotion that I'm usually comfortable in have been left behind a while back and I feel like I'm floundering in shark-infested waters now, "Let him what?"

John                      “I let him suck me, Sherlock.” It comes out as a groan and my head falls back into my hands, embarrassed.

Sherlock               Sitting up dead straight my eyes start blinking. That was one of the last things I expected to hear, and it sent me into panic mode, staring at the wall and silent

John                      “God, Sherlock. Please say something.” I plead.

Sherlock               Finally my frontal cortex engages and neurons spring to life once more, manipulating my jaw and tongue to say, "But you're not gay and it wasn't a date"

John                      “I KNOW! How do you think I’m feeling about this?! I did make him stop. You were texting me and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and...” The words were out before I realized what I was saying.

Sherlock               Swinging my face around I stare at him in mounting horror, "I ruined yet another date? I mean...not date." Lestrade's advice is pounding in my head, "I'm sorry."

John                      “No, not ruined. Rescued me this time. You just reminded me what was really important.”

Sherlock               My jaw snaps shut, before I finally give up, shaking my head helplessly, "I really don't understand John. You're making even less sense than usual"

John                      “I know, this is a confusing for me.... can I be honest with you?” I reach over and put my hand on his thigh.

Sherlock               I freeze at the touch of his hand on my thigh, unable to do anything else but nod

John                      I look into his eyes and swallow hard. “When I was kissing him, and when he was... sucking me. I was thinking about you.”

Sherlock               There's a visible lump working up and down my throat, my eyes widening before I manage to stammer out, "The...the texts? Distracted you?"

John                      “That was after... I was thinking that it was your mouth on me... sucking me. That I was kissing you.” I take a deep breath and hold it, waiting for his response.

Sherlock               "Me?" My breath catches, staring at him openly now. "John. I'm sure you've noticed. I am not a woman."

John                      “I have, Sherlock. But you’re you. I haven’t given it too much thought until now.” I start playing with the outside hem of his trousers.

Sherlock               My texts to Lestrade are blaring in the forefront of my mind like a neon sign. Brash and blunt, much like Lestrade himself. I remember him asking me to be honest and his questions about John. My fingers twitch then, with a great effort, I fling my hand up and onto John's thigh, squeezing

John                      I gasp when his hand squeezes my thigh. “Then when I felt my phone buzzing, I thought maybe you needed me, that you were in trouble. And I realized that the only place I wanted to be was with you.”

Sherlock               Keeping my hand right where it is a rush of boldness sweeps through me, "I thought you were in trouble. That's why I was trying to gain information about your date, not date. Then Lestrade made me see I may feel more for you than friends. He suggested I was jealous and for once, he may have made an accurate deduction."

John                      “Really?” I ask leaning closer to him. “You’ve been feeling this way too? About me?”

Sherlock               Watching him I nod, lowering my voice a little to a husky bass, "I didn't want you to be with that other man. I did not want you to stand next to him. I really didn't want you to receive oral sex from him."

John                      His low voice shoots right through me. I lower my voice to a whisper. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” I reach out tentatively for his hand. “I shouldn’t have let it get that far. I made him stop though. Before... before...” I look away, blushing.

Sherlock               A sudden flare of anger shoots through me, making my voice turn cold, "He did stop when you asked, correct?"

John                      “Yes, he did. He was actually pretty nice about it. A gentleman.” I chuckle, feeling a little stupid.

Sherlock               Relaxing once more I manage that tiny little V of a smile once more, the one Mycroft has always teased me about as it makes my chins multiple, "So if you receive oral sex during a not date as you're not gay...what would occur if you went on a real date with a man?"

John                      I look at him surprised, with a raised eyebrow. “I... I don’t know. I guess we’d have to see where it goes. Would this man be wine-ing and dine-ing me proper?”

Sherlock               Nodding slowly, my grin intensifies, becoming an almost perfect U shape now, eyebrows slightly arched, "If you wanted. Or maybe the man would take you where you wished to go for once, instead of where he wished."

John                      “Maybe, I’d like to stay in then. I’m always on the run. Maybe I’d like a quiet night, just relaxing here in the room.” I grin back at him.

Sherlock               Nodding, I pull myself up a little, "Maybe this man would get your favourite takeaway from that Chinese on the corner and allow you to put some of those idiotic spy movies on you enjoy without complaining...much?" I hesitate, then lean forward slightly, feeling a need to confirm, "Just to be sure...I am this man in question, correct?"

John                      “You’re the only one that knows I love horrible Chinese takeaway. A man after my heart.” I lean towards him more, close enough to feel his breath on my face.

Sherlock               Chuckling, half in relief, I nod, "John. Are you...not not gay now?"

John                      “Yeah... not not gay.” I take a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?”

Sherlock               My brows almost fly up and off the top of my head, lost in my slightly shaggy fringe for a moment before I compose myself, "I would like that. Though I worry you'll be disappointed with the results."

John                      “Never.” I move forward the remaining space between us and press our lips together. I keep my eyes open watching for his reaction.

Sherlock               My own eyes remain wide open, then close with a slight shudder, pressing our closed lips together harder as the hand on his thigh squeezes, the other gripping the blanket under us.

John                      He closes his eyes, so I close mine and press into him more. He squeezes my thigh and I huff out my nose. I open my mouth a bit and work my lips over his, encouraging him to relax.

Sherlock               Copying his motions, I think attempt to think back on my rather extensive research on sexual encounters, but my mind is filled with static, startling me and making me pull back with a gasp.

John                      “Sorry.” I squeeze his hand. “We can stop. If it’s too much.”

Sherlock               Closing my eyes tight my whole face scrunches up, huffing, "It alarms me...a little."

John                      “What does?” I ask playing with his fingers a bit.

Sherlock               "Sex." My voice is rather muffled as my face sinks down to become around 90% chin

John                      “Sex? We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. And honestly, Sherlock, I’m nervous too. I’ve never had sex with a man. I don’t even know where to start.” I run my fingers around his wrist.

Sherlock               Raising my head a little, I lift one brow, "John. You just had oral sex. With a man. On your first not date."

John                      “Well, I didn’t do much. But just sit there. And a blow job is a blow job no matter who the person giving it is.” I turn away from him and rest my elbows on my knees again.

Sherlock               My hand slips off his thigh, then bumps into the side of his hand, "Then we can both research together? I've been told more than once my lips would look well suited wrapped around a penis."

John                      I choke a little. “Oh, well I don’t think they meant that as a compliment. But I can’t say I don’t agree. In the positive way, of course.”

Sherlock               Frowning slightly, I attempt to sneakily insert our hands together, "Maybe we can take things slightly slower? Maybe two dates before you expect me to give you oral sex? That would give me more time to research."

John                      “You don’t need to research. I’m sure when we get there it will all work out fine. And I won’t expect anything at all from you. We can take our time together.”

Sherlock               My nose scrunches a little, bumping our hands together, "At this point I would expect my boyfriend to hold my hand."

John                      I take his hand, in shock a little. “You’re... you’re boyfriend?”

Sherlock               Squeezing his hand I smile, seeming content now, shuffling around to sit on the bed facing the wall once more next to John, "I believe that is the correct term? Or would you prefer something else? Partners is difficult as it alludes to a longer, deeper relationship and we are already working partners. Lovers is inaccurate as of yet, though we may move up to that in time."

John                      “Um... I guess so. You’re right.” I was still feeling a little antsy from having two different snogging sessions and half a blow job and nothing to show for it. I squirm a little where I sit trying to get comfortable, with everything.

Sherlock               My gaze flicks back to him, filled with understanding, "You need to sleep. Of course."

John                      “No, I don’t think I can sleep, just yet. Too wired. Maybe a shower... I think.” I squirm more.

Sherlock               Squeezing his hand again I nod, still smiling, "I'm a little wired too. It's a big chance which has happened tonight. I've gone from thinking I lost your friendship to gaining you as more. And my first, real kiss."

John                      I look at him and my mouth falls open. “I’m your first kiss?”

Sherlock               Nodding, I look rather satisfied and content, lifting his hand and starting to inspect our entangled fingers, "I've kissed people before but for cases. That was my first kiss with emotions involved."

John                      I feel overwhelmed with arousal by that revelation and lean forward to catch his lips again, kissing him hard.

Sherlock               The kiss takes me by surprise, making me lean back slightly but keeping tight hold of his hand. I try to push back after a few seconds, enjoying the sensations more and more. John's lips were rather thin and chapped but skillful and confident on my own. I can't help the bubble of rumbling noise that rises from my chest

John                      He moans into my mouth and that only encourages me more. I push him back onto the bed and run my hand up and over his shoulder inside his coat.

Sherlock               Falling back onto the bed I keep hold of the one hand like a lifeline, grounding me and keeping me from panicking as John's experience shows, contrasting with my slightly clumsy return. I'm feeling uncomfortable warm inside my heavy coat in the sticky heat and getting a little nervous about the speed at which John is attacking me

John                      I let my lips leave his and start leaving sloppy kisses down his jaw and throat.

Sherlock               Gasping loudly now my lips are free I squirm, tightening my grip even more and closing my eyes with a slight grimace, feeling control slipping away

John                      I feel him tense underneath me and I pull back to see him with his eyes screwed shut. “Oh god, Sherlock. I’m so sorry.” I sit up and away from him. “I’m just a little worked up... from everything.”

Sherlock               My hand flexes, trying to pull him back down onto me hard, speaking through trembling lips, "Keep going, please. My inexperience means nothing."

John                      I let him pull me down to him again. “I don’t want to do this if you’re not ready. Do you want to take the lead? Show me what you want?”

Sherlock               One eye opens slowly, peering at him, then the other, "Would you.,...show me?" My eyes flick down his body, then back up with a slightly guilty air, "You're so modest around the flat. I'm missing data."

John                      “You want to look at me? You want me to take my clothes off? For you?”

Sherlock               Sitting up onto my elbows I nod, offering an encouraging smile, "The least clothing I've seen you wear is that truly horrible dressing gown after your shower."

John                      I give him a crooked grin and sit up on my knees and start slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I ruck my shirt tails out of my trousers and let my shirt fall off my shoulders.

Sherlock               Shuffling up I sit on the bed, folding my legs under myself as my coat fans out around me like a puddle. My eyes dart everywhere as John strips, taking in every scrap of skin that's revealed, muttering, "Faster."

John                      I start on my belt, a little quicker at his request, and then on to the zip of my trousers. I shuffle back off the bed to stand in the floor, toeing off my shoes before pushing my trousers down over my hips.

Sherlock               My eyes flick everywhere at once, back and forth, nodding and then fixating on his groin, "Your not date was there. I don't like that thought. He saw you. Tasted you."

John                      I run my fingers around my waist band of my pants. “Do you want me to... go wash a bit? Maybe you could do it for me. So, it’s to your satisfaction?”

Sherlock               My face contorts into confusion, then falls a little, "All I can think is him touching you. Wash, maybe?"

John                      “Ok. I’ll be back.” I slip into the bathroom and wet a flannel in the sink. “Are you sure you don’t want to help?” I call through the open door.

Sherlock               Dragging my coat around me I call back, "No." before letting my own doubt play with my mind, running through some worst case scenarios while I have the time and space.

John                      I re-enter the room, still in my pants, maybe a little damp, to see Sherlock wrapped in his coat on his bed. I slide up next to him. “Are you sure about this?”

Sherlock               Tugging my coat even more around me, I allow my head to hang down a little, "I'm...unsure. Can I just watch you for now?"

John                      My whole body flushes. “Watch? Watch me what?”

Sherlock               Shuffling a little on the bed, I raise my eyes slowly, "Relieve yourself. I've heard you before but never seen you."

John                      “You’ve heard me? Masturbating?” I flush again, climbing on to the bed next to him. I prop myself on the pillows.

Sherlock               "Of course." I turn myself so I'm still sitting with my legs folded and coat swirled out but facing him, running eyes up and down his displayed body, "My bed is almost directly under yours. You tend to make slightly exaggerated noises when you think I'm sleeping or busy."

John                      “Oh. Sorry.” I did know what to say. I let my hands fall to my sides.

Sherlock               My head tilts very slowly to the side by a few degrees, "It was interesting to catalogue your noises but it will be better to actually watch you. Please?"

John                      I nod and move my hand over the bulge in my pants. I press down slightly. I huff out a breath. I was so painfully hard. I knew this wouldn’t take very long. “Did you like listening to me?”

Sherlock               "Mmmmm" I rumble, steepling my fingers under my chin and fixing my intense gaze onto his pants, "You are a vocal and confident man even when pleasuring yourself. I see my calculations about your size were rather conservative also."

John                      I chuckle a bit and press down more letting my hips press back up into my hand. I rub myself through my pants, then getting impatient I peel down my pants and kick them off. My cock stands tall and hard as I wrap my fingers around the base.

Sherlock               My eyes widen, my body leaning forwards towards him without any conscious choice on my part. A low rumble vibrates through my chest and throat as my gaze becomes even more intense, nodding, "Impressive."

John

I let his words wash over me, giving me confidence. I close my eyes and bite my lip a little as I move my hand slowly up and down. I squeeze the head a bit on each down stroke.

Sherlock               Shivering my breath catches, leaning over him more now, murmuring in a voice so deep it rumbles the bed under us, "Show me how you masturbate when you're laying in bed above me?"

John                      Fuck. His voice alone was threatening to send me over the edge. “Well, I usually have lube or lotion.” I remembered the bottle I had in my overnight bag, but I didn’t want to move. I quicken the pace of my strokes.

Sherlock               Frowning, I glance around, then unfold myself, sweeping off the bed and striding towards John's bag, starting to sort through it with my usual disrespect for John's personal property

John                      I feel him get off the bed. I open my eyes. “Hey, where’re you going?” It came out more strangled than anticipated. I clear my throat and stop my strokes, grinning the base of my cock tightly.

Sherlock               With a triumphant grin I find the half empty bottle John 'hid' among his socks, lunging back to the bed and leaping on it, kneeling besides him and commanding, "Hand."

John                      “Hey, where did you find that?” I choke out only a teensy bit embarrassed. I hold out my hand as instructed.

Sherlock               Tipping the bottle up I squeeze a generous amount onto his palm, nodding, "Continue."

John                      I use my hand to rub the lube over the head and around the shaft. I make a tight hole with my fist and drag my hand down over my cock. My hips buck in response and I let out a strangled gasp. “God, this isn’t going to take long.”

Sherlock               Dropping the lube to one side I lean over him. My sharp eyes flick from groin to face, drinking in every detail as my voice lights up with urgency, "You're thinking about me?"

John                      “Yes.” I gasp out, closing my eyes again. I think about Sherlock’s mouth on me. We’re back at the flat through, he’s sitting in his chair and I’m standing in front of him, my hand in his hair. My pace quickens, and I add a little twist to the uptake.

Sherlock               My lips are suddenly near his ear, whispering in a husky, rather nervous tone, "Don't think of anyone else. Don't think of women or your not date. Think of me. I'll be good. One day. With time."

John                      “You’re good, right now.” I mumble. “Mmmm. Your mouth feels so good.”

Sherlock               "Can I kiss my boyfriend?" I murmur into his ear, my gaze lifting to look down the length of his body to his flying fist

John                      My eyes fly open. “Oh god yes. Please.” I groan.

Sherlock               Lifting my head a little my lips fall onto John's gasping mouth, almost innocent in the chaste little peck

John                      He gives me a chaste peck and pulls back. I let out a frustrated whine and lift my head to try and reach him again.

Sherlock               Smiling at the way he gravitates to me I lean back down, pressing my lips firmly to his and sighing. My voice whispers into the kiss, "I do want to watch you climax though."

John                      I bite up into his mouth trying to control the kiss, but he’s too far away. “I want to show you.” I tighten my grip and my fist starts moving faster. I pull away to look down at myself and then settle my head back into the pillows, closing my eyes again.

Sherlock               "Show me. Now." Lifting and turning my head, I gaze down his body, narrowing my eyes to focus on the glimpses of his gleaming head I see emerging from his fist. "If you wish, I can keep talking? You seem to enjoy my voice."

John                      “Yes, please, talk to me.” My hip start meeting my fist stroke for stroke and soon my fist is moving too fast for my hips to keep up.

Sherlock               There's a lower register in my voice that's hardly reached but my husky murmur taps right into it, "Show me how I will pleasure you in time to come. Do this for me John. I need to learn."

John                      I think about his mouth wrapped around my cock but now I’m sitting back in my chair in the sitting room, Sherlock perched between my legs. His mouth is moving so fast and it’s so warm and so wet. My pace becomes erratic and my eyes shoot open to see Sherlock crouched over me. “I’m going to come, right now, for you Sherlock.” I look down at myself and start jerking only at the head as hot, white streams shoot out all over my stomach. My orgasm hits and I throw my head back into the pillow again, gasping. “Sherlock, oh Sherlock.” I gasp.

Sherlock               The streams paint John's stomach and even his chest, glistening and thick. My entire attention is caught in a manner usually reserved for less appealing subjects, making me move a little closer until I'm hovering above John's body, kneeling, my hands resting so close I'm almost, but not quite, touching him. The scent fills my nostrils, flaring them as I inhale deeply, gathering previously denied information. Glancing up at my new boyfriend I see him panting and spent, unable to prevent my next movement as I dip my head, tongue flicking out to collect a small sample of his passion before withdrawing to roll it around my mouth to taste with a look of curiosity plain

John                      I watch as he leans down to taste some of my come from my chest. This causes another aftershock of arousal pass through me. I groan again.

Sherlock               Nodding firmly, I finish my little tasting experiment, giving John a calm little, satisfied smile, "That was better than I expected."

John                      I giggle. “That’s the understatement of the century.”

Sherlock               His giggle infects me, as always, making me turn my head a little and break out into chuckles, settling back to sit next to him once more, "We need to start varying your diet if I'm to perform oral sex on a regular basis"

John                      “Mmm... less junk food more pineapple?”

Sherlock               Shuffling around I flop onto the pillows next to him, gazing up at the ceiling and trying to reach for his clean hand with my own, "Less alcohol. More water. More fruit in general." pausing, I turn my head to gaze at him, "John. Was what we just did...was it a bit good?"

John                      “More than a bit. It was very good. The best actually.” My release was starting to cool and pool into my belly button. “Um, Sherlock, could you do me a favor and get me a wet flannel?”

Sherlock               Wrinkling my nose I'm about to argue, when I remember I have to take my own clothes off anyway and change for bed, sitting up and slithering off the bed to head for the bathroom. As I'm dampening a flannel I call out, "Since you're no longer angry at me I'm going to borrow your t-shirt for bed once more."

John                      “Yes, I was going to give it back to you. It looked good on you.” I call back.

Sherlock               Emerging from the bathroom I kneel back onto the bed, starting to run the flannel over my soldier's still solid body, "I never believed it was the source of our argument but I thought it may make you a little less likely to leave me if I returned it." Glancing at him as I clean I can't hide the slight vulnerability in my eyes

John                      “No it wasn’t. I was just being a selfish arse. I’m sorry.” I grip his bicep.

Sherlock               My hand stills under his touch, then I lean down, pecking his lips gently, "I believe at this point we're supposed to launch into a bit of a pointless to-and-fro verbal spar about who is to blame more? Why don't we just agree that it happened and will probably happen again and go on with our lives?"

John                      I grin at him and nod. “Will you come to bed tonight?”

Sherlock               Hopping off the bed I drop the flannel on the floor before heading straight for John's back again, digging through it to pull out his old army t-shirt, "I may not sleep."

John                      “Can you just lay with me, then?” I scoot under the covers and pull back a corner for him.

Sherlock               "I plan too." vanishing into the bathroom I swiftly change into my loose bottoms and John's shirt, before emerging once more, "I may do some research while you sleep. I still have my brother's case of course but I'm sure I can spend a few hours discovering how to keep my boyfriend interested"

John                      I smile as he climbs into bed next to me. I hold my arms out for him to scoot in close to me.

Sherlock               Eyeing his arms for a moment I gingerly wriggle myself across the pillows and into them, a little stiffly and awkwardly, "John...this won't change our friendship? Will it?"

John                      “Well, no... I don’t think so. Other than this part. I don’t expect anything different from you.”

Sherlock               My body relaxes, sinking into the pillows and his arms, "Good. I would rather we be just best friends than lovers who argue and part eventually."


	14. Like Riding a Bicycle

Greg                      When I had finally finished in the pool, I headed back to the suite to shower and change into one of my best suits that I'd brought with me to America. It was a deep navy jacket and trousers, same colour waistcoat with a slightly lighter colour shirt and dark tie. It really made my eyes and hair stand out.

Mycroft                 Having showered and shaved, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't been on a 'date' in years... decades, in fact. The risk was too great... at first, personally, and later, professionally as well. Wait... was this a date? Or a professional dinner engagement? Well, I thought, I will just have to see how the evening progresses. I padded into my room and dressed, selecting a dark charcoal grey ensemble, with a white shirt and red tie. Not a suit I would usually wear in these dismal DC summers, but certainly appropriate for evening. Running a comb through my hair, I sighed. Into battle, then. I headed downstairs to wait for Lestrade.

Greg                      I finished off the look with the subtle cologne I'd worn earlier, my feet taking me downstairs anxiously where me and Mycroft had agreed to meet by the entrance. I had noticed a few turned heads in my direction but I merely kept my hands in my pockets, looking around for my date.

Mycroft                 I walked to the door to find Lestrade waiting for me. "He looks quite handsome," I thought to myself, and part of my brain snapped, "Stop that! Sentiment is dangerous!" I shook my head slightly. "Good evening, Greg. Shall we?" I opened the door, and we headed to the waiting car.

Greg                      I smiled and nodded, trying not to ogle him but he looked absolutely divine in the grey piece he was wearing. I saw a bit of change in his expression as if he were fighting it, the car swanky and I'm glad Peter wasn't driving this time.

Mycroft                 The short ride to the restaurant was silent. I kept my focus on the passing scenery, only rarely turning my eyes to catch a glimpse of Lestrade doing the same on his side of the car. _This is ridiculous,_ I frowned at myself. _I'm not some teenager on a first date... I'm a grown man, and this is just dinner with a friend... isn't it?_

Greg                      I thought Mycroft seemed a bit on edge so I didn't think small task was the best, my eyes on the scenery mainly on the journey to the restaurant. I got out first while Mycroft spoke to the driver and opened the door for him like a true gentlemen would with a large grin.

Mycroft                 I smiled at Lestrade when he opened the car door for me, and we walked into the restaurant together. After a brief wait, we were seated in a quiet room, and handed menus. "This restaurant came highly recommended by David, my personal chef. His brother-in-law runs the kitchen, apparently." I commented.

Greg                      "That’s cool, I've always wanted to go to a swanky American restaurant. See what the difference is." I smiled as I looked around and really wanted to say something to him but he looked engrossed in the menu, so I stuck my nose into mine.

Mycroft                 The sommelier came to the table to present the wine selections. I blanched a little - alcohol was still an unpleasant thought. "Greg, would you like wine with dinner?" I asked.

Greg                      "Uh, I'll have a glass but that's it. Don't really feel like drinking tonight..." I looked up from my menu and thought it would be cruel to Mycroft to sit there drinking while he still felt ill from last night.

Mycroft                 The sommelier spoke with Greg briefly, and left as the waiter arrived to take our orders. I ordered the filet mignon - a house specialty

Greg                      I went for the sommeliers recommendation from the menu and we were silent until I'd taken a sip of my wine. It was exquisite. "Can I say something?" I asked and tried to relax a little.

Mycroft                 I had been lost in thought when Greg's question snapped me back to the present. I looked into his eyes. "Of course." I took a sip of my sparkling water.

Greg                      "You look really gorgeous in that suit. I. meant to say it earlier but you didn’t seem one for small talk in the car." I tried my best smile where our eyes met, my own noticing the colour of his own and how the dim lights around us made them shine.

Mycroft                 I choked on my drink, and my face flushed. I hoped he would blame the blush on the coughing fit, but somehow, I knew better. "Em... um... thank you, Greg. You look... quite handsome... as well. That color suits you." I stammered.

Greg                      "Thank you.. It's my best suit. Thought it would be fitting for tonight." I grinned with my own blush in my cheeks and I noticed he was trying to smile but it looked horribly forced. I hoped he actually wanted to be here with me

Mycroft                 I was grateful when the waiter arrived with our meals, giving me an opportunity to look away from Lestrade for a moment. I looked at my hands, trying to will away the tremor I saw there, berating myself for acting like a nervous teenager. "I know you've not had much time, but have you made any progress on the investigation?" I asked, trying to divert our conversation to safer waters, as I started on my meal.

Greg                      "Um, yeah, I got Sherlock access to Georgetown to look at blood samples and he said there was confounding evidence. There are emails too which were very.... personal... I haven't gotten around to interviewing the chef or ex-head of security." I kept my eyes down where my heart sunk because I thought this had been a date rather than something work-related.

Mycroft                 I hadn't been able to bring myself to read most of Willa's e-mail exchanges, the few I had read having been enough to cement my suspicions. I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Greg                      "I know it’s been 20 years but.. telling me about her would help a little." I said more quietly as we ate and gave up on the whole date idea, knowing his head was elsewhere so decided to go with something he knew.

Mycroft                 I shuddered, and took a deep breath. "She and I were... close. Very close." I gave him a meaningful look. "After university, she left."

Greg                      "Why did she leave?" I asked with my eyes sympathetic, my heart honestly wrenching for him and I saw him shudder at just the thought of reminding himself of that again.

Mycroft                 "According to the note," a little bit of anger crept into my voice, but I bit it back, "she had received a job opportunity that was too good to pass on."

Greg                      "And she didn’t tell you beforehand? Before she left?" I frowned sadly, sipping a bit of my wine and it brought back old memories of having a conversation with Caroline about being with someone that she's genuinely happy with.

Mycroft                 I focused on my meal, unwilling to let him see the pain in my eyes any longer. "She had mentioned a job offer, but nothing about it being overseas. She had no intention of taking me with her." My shoulders slumped a little. "I know now that she didn't have the same feelings for me that I had for her. Lesson learned, I suppose."

Greg                      "I’m so sorry Mycroft... Some people are just absolute dickheads who only think of themselves and their career." I sigh with a shake of my head and did put my hand across the table so our fingers brushed but I didn’t take his hand completely.

Mycroft                 "Your wife thought that of you," I said quietly, the tremor in my hand returning when his fingers brushed mine.

Greg                      "Yes, she did." I said slowly and kept my left hand on the table, my right continuing to stab at my food. I know I wasn’t a complete dickhead, only thinking of my career and it had taken a lot of time to think that of myself.

Mycroft                 "I'm sure she was wrong," my voice hardly more than a whisper. I had seen how Lestrade dealt with Sherlock, and knew that he was guided by his heart, and his career was a secondary matter. Unconsciously, my hand moved to cover his.

Greg                      "I know she was wrong but everyone else can make their own decision on that.." I smiled more easily when he put his hand over mine and I moved my fingers so I could squeeze his. I was then thinking we were back to a date, my eyes looking out for the attraction signs I'd learnt from Sherlock.

Mycroft                 I smiled a little when he squeezed my hand. His fingers were rough, but warm and comforting. My mind swirled with conflicting emotions.

Greg                      "May I ask something? If you don't mind?" I said lightly when I'd finished my plate and saw that he'd nearly finished his. I just wanted to get a few things straight with him tonight.

Mycroft                 I set down my fork and pushed my plate away. "What is it, Greg?" My eyes softened as I looked at him.

Greg                     "Do you actually realise this is a date? I mean, I thought I made it pretty clear earlier, but do you actually want to be here with me?" I asked and I searched his face where his eyes softened. I knew his head wasn’t here.

Mycroft                 My eyes widened slightly. "I... well, I..." I stammered, completely at a loss for words. a long-dormant part of my brain knew this was a date, but the rest of me refused to believe that someone like Lestrade would have the slightest interest in someone like me.

Greg                      My eyes searched his face and my heart oddly sunk where he couldn't think of a reply. "Excuse me..." I muttered as I let go of his hand and got up, heading for the toilets to have a breather for a minute.

* * *

Peter Harkness    My date Alex, an assistant to Senator Bernie Sanders, has just finished telling me a funny story, and while laughing I survey the room and am surprised to see at a corner table across the room a certain silver fox having dinner with...oh...with Mr. Holmes...and both of them are dressed to the nines. And Greg is just glowing. And the eye-fucking between him and Mr. Holmes is intense. And I'm now understanding better what had happened the other day between myself and Greg. Well shit... I suddenly realize how surprisingly enamored I'd become with Greg and am a little sad that it looked like I wasn't going to be getting anywhere with him. Alex notices I'm suddenly distracted and asks if I'm okay. I force a smile and try to ignore the dark cloud creeping over me. I blame my sudden change in mood on the drinks getting to my head and excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

Peter Harkness    What the hell was wrong with me. I'd only known Greg a couple days and all we did was make out the one time. I had felt disappointed and a little miffed when Greg had abruptly stopped what to me had been one of the hottest and best kisses I had enjoyed in a while. And I was no blushing virgin by any means...keeping a string of steady lovers in DC was easier than one might think. I pull myself together and resolved to letting it go, to just enjoy my date with Alex, and distract myself with his great ass. It's not like I could really afford any honest romantic relationships anyway with the plan James and I were working on and its dangers. Heading back to Alex, I leave the bathroom and turn into the short hallway when I see Greg coming towards me. I stop in my tracks and he looked thoroughly shocked to see me.

Greg                      My mouth dropped when I spotted Peter and I was concerned that he'd been spying on Mycroft and me. My face went a nice shade of red, my lips trying to form a smile where I could just have the wrong idea. He could just be here for a date. "Small world, isn't it?" I said softly as we met in the middle of the hallway.

Peter Harkness    "Greg! Wow...yea, I'm...I'm here with a date" I blush a bit and try to look happy and surprised to see him.

Greg                      "I didn't think one came here by themselves... not a place this swanky, anyway.  How's it going?" I asked as I calmed down and put my hands back into my pockets.

Peter Harkness    "Good...god you look great in that suit" I blurt out before I can stop myself. I laugh nervously and before Greg can reply again, "Look... I know we got off on an awkward foot, and I really do like you, but I'm also good with just being a platonic friend if you'd like. I genuinely do want to learn more about cricket if you're willing to teach me...and my offer about the baseball team still stands if you want?" I fiddle with my watch nervously a bit before I stuff my hands in my pockets to still them and mirroring Greg's posture.

Greg                      "Yeah, that sounds great. The baseball, I'll teach you and your friends a few things if you can find me a cricket bat anywhere. I didn't bring mine with me." I smiled more easily where he was happy with a platonic friendship and I just brushed past the comment about my suit.

Peter Harkness    Letting out a deep breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding, "Oh awesome! I'll see what strings I can pull on locating a bat for you!" I start moving down the hall again as we both turn to keep facing each other, needing to end this torturous facade before Greg could see through me. "I need to get back to my date, but I'll text you the details about the game...it's on Saturday morning."

Greg                      "I'll see you then." I waved lightly as I went into the toilets and used a cubicle, so I could at least pull myself together again. I returned to Mycroft with a smile on my face, figuring I could at least make Peter squirm a little if he'd been watching us. At least I could have a day off this week playing sport if things didn't go well tonight.

Peter Harkness    I got back to the table and Alex is just finishing his desert. I walk up behind him and whisper something naughty in his ear which he clearly perks up about, pulls out a wad of cash that he sets on the table, and we leave the restaurant. I knew i couldn't handle sitting in there and watching any more of Greg and Mr. Holmes, so I did what I had to so Alex could take me back to his place and distract me for the evening.

* * *

 

Mycroft                 I jumped when Greg let go of my hand and fled. I shook my head slightly at my ineptness. _Good God, I am out of practice_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, sorting my thoughts, when I saw Greg returning, a pleasant smile on his face.  When Greg settled in his seat, I reached over and took his hand again. "I definitely want to be here, Greg. I'm just... out of practice." I blushed.

Greg                      "I'm not… throwing criticism around, your mind just seems in a different place and I didn't want to take up your time if you'd rather be somewhere else.." I admitted and noticed Peter leaving out of the corner of my eye but ignored it.

Mycroft                 I gave him a crooked smile. "You've been around my brother enough to know that we Holmeses think too much," I chuckled. "It tends to be a distraction in the... romance department," My cheeks turned crimson.

Greg                      "Yeah, I should have guessed that. I'm sorry." I chuckled nervously with a bashful smile of my own, my head kicking me for thinking that. I was glad when they brought dessert over and saw it was one pudding with two spoons.

Mycroft                 "I hope you don't mind... I took the liberty..." I motioned at the bowl of chocolate pudding. "I rarely indulge, but if you are willing to share..." I picked up one of the two spoons, and took a small bite.

Greg                      "No, no, of course not. I'm sorry about rushing off to the bathroom." I squeezed Mycroft’s hand as I took a bite of the dessert and didn't even notice I'd let out a little moan with how gorgeous it tasted. Food was definitely better over here.

Mycroft                 I smiled at how Lestrade was obviously enjoying the dessert. "Chocolate is one of my chef's specialties. Seems he taught his brother well," I said, savouring the soft flavour as it danced across my tongue.

Greg                      "It's absolutely gorgeous. We definitely have to come here again." I beamed as I took another spoonful, taking my hand away from Mycroft’s to hold the spoon while I sucked some chocolate off my dominant hand.

Mycroft                 I caught myself staring as Greg sucked the chocolate off his hand, and quickly looked away, setting down my spoon and pushing the pudding toward him. "I have a weakness for chocolate," I explained, "I hope you can finish that.  I certainly don't need any more."

Greg                      I looked back up at Mycroft who seemed to be keeping his eye away from me, my face half a smile and half a frown. "Are you sure? It really isn't going to affect a figure like yours." I smile and took another spoonful, offering it to him.

Mycroft                 I looked at the offered spoon, and shrugged slightly. "I suppose one more spoonful won't hurt," I said, quickly leaning over and taking the bite slowly, letting the pudding melt onto my tongue before pulling away. I closed my eyes and smiled.

Greg                      I felt my heart rate double when I watched him take the bite agonizingly slowly, my hand somehow steady and the look of pure bliss on his face was magical. I shifted in my seat to try and relax the arousal in my trousers, my eyes looking down at the final spoonful when he opened his eyes

Mycroft                 I reached across the table and scooped up the last bite of pudding with my spoon and held it out invitingly, a small smile on my face.

Greg                      I chuckled a little with _The Lady And The Tramp_ in my head, my mouth reaching over to take more of the spoon in my mouth then I meant to. It probably looked awful, but I sat back with a huge grin and licked my lips to get rid of the chocolate from the spoon.

Mycroft                 I giggled a little at the grin on his face, relaxing even more into our exchange. Setting the spoon in the now empty bowl, I said, "Let me settle the check, and we'll go." I waved the waiter over, handing him my card.

Greg                      "Do you mind if we walked back? I kinda want to stretch my legs a little." I almost broke out into a full-blown grin at how much more relaxed he looked and loved his giggle. It made my stomach flip over.

Mycroft                 The waiter returned, and I signed the receipt, leaving a generous tip owing to my good mood. "A walk is definitely in order. I spend too much of my day behind a desk." I opened the door for him, and we stepped outside and started walking in the direction of the Embassy.

Greg                      I waited until we were walking down the block to finally look at him, his smile seeming more genuine than before. "Would you mind if I held your hand?" I asked bravely and couldn't remember the last time I felt like this with anyone.

Mycroft                 I swallowed hard, trying not to let my nervousness show as I silently reached for his hand, holding it gently. A smile played on my lips.

Greg                      "You are doing well, by the way, even if you think you're a bit rusty..." I grin as my thumb brushed against his hand, my other hand resting on his arm as we walked together.

Mycroft                 I laughed nervously. "Like riding a bicycle, as they say..." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. We took a slow, leisurely pace as we walked. "So, it's my turn to ask you something..."

Greg                     "Go ahead." I waved and I was aware that I was meant to be his security as well as his date. That's why I kept my eyes scanning around, looking back at him when he squeezed my hand

Mycroft                 "When did you first have designs on me? You've been married for most of the time I've known you, after all..."

Greg                      "I don't know. I’ve just always found you... mysterious. You didn't really let anything show and I just had the urge to learn what was under that facade." I admitted with a smile and it sounded stupider now that I'd said it out loud.

Mycroft                 "Interesting. I never knew my persona would be attractive to anyone. Most people find it too cold to approach." I said thoughtfully. I glanced down at our clasped hands and smiled.

Greg                      "Most but I'm sure when they get to know the real you, they'll just understand that it's a facade to survive in the world." I watched his eyes but jumped when I thought I heard a gunshot, my hand pushing him into a darkened alley and up against a wall without a moment’s thought. I kept myself pressed up against him with my eyes searching for the source of it.

Mycroft                 I jumped at the loud noise, and I gasped as Lestrade shoved me into a nearby alleyway, looking about nervously. My heart raced, both from the adrenaline of his sudden actions, and at the warmth of his body pressed up against mine. After a moment, I put my hands on his shoulders. "Just a car backfiring," I gasped.

Greg                      I let out the breath I'd been holding and looked back at him, his hands squeezing my shoulders and I saw his face looking as pale as a sheet. Even in the darkness. "Shit... Sorry, it just really sounded like a gun. Must be a force of habit." I met his eye where he didn't let go of my shoulders.

Mycroft                 "It's all right... it is your job, after all," I loosened my grip on his shoulders, but didn't let go.

Greg                      "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I looked him up and down where I'd just shoved him up against a random wall, my eyes meeting his again when his hand moved to rest on the curve of my jaw.

Mycroft                 I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. "You would never hurt me," I whispered, and kissed him again, more confidently.

Greg                      My heart jumped when he brushed his lips against mine but when he kissed me again more confidently, I leant into it with my eyes shut. It felt totally different to the kiss I'd shared with Peter and it felt a lot better. A lot more right. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his other hand cupped the other side of my face.

Mycroft                 My heart fluttered when he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I sighed happily, my hands moving back to his shoulders and pulling my lips away from his. I rested my forehead on his, my eyes closed, my breathing ragged.

Greg                      "I'm glad you're all right." I chuckled with how breathless he sounded but I loved the feel of his hands still on my shoulders. I was letting him decide how far this would go and knew both of us could keep this professional.

Mycroft                 I moved my hands down his muscular arms and slowly pulled his arms from around my waist, pushing him back a set. I moved away from the wall and smoothed my jacket. "It wouldn't do for a passerby to find us in a dark alleyway, snogging like teenagers," I chuckled. "It's only a few more blocks to the Embassy. I'm sure we can get that far without being assaulted by an errant backfire," I put my hand out to him.

Greg                      "At least we know my reactions are up to scratch." I grinned when I took his hand and we made our way up as if we were headed to his suite, standing in the lift still holding hands. It made me feel like I was 20 years younger again.

Mycroft                 I looked at Lestrade nervously as we stepped off the lift, approaching my suite. "I really had... a wonderful evening, Greg," I said, shyly, taking both his hands in mine. "Thank you," I said, bringing his hands to my lips.

Greg                      I blushed awfully when he kissed both of my hands, it seeking so old fashioned but the way his eyes met mine was mesmerizing. "As did I. Can we do this again?" I asked with a smile.

Mycroft                 "Definitely." I beamed, letting his hands go. I started to turn toward the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder, turning me back toward him.

Greg                      I moved the hand on his shoulder to his jaw, brushing my thumb across it gently before I leant in for one more lasting kiss. It was slow and just enough to say that I definitely had more than just an interest in him now

Mycroft                 I shivered a little as Greg kissed me, his tongue dancing along my lips until I parted them, letting him in. With a whimper, I pulled away. "Goodnight, Greg..." I said, turning to open my door. Once inside, I closed the door behind me, leaning back against it, taking a shaky breath.

Greg                      I let out a massive grin and ran a hand through my hair as Mycroft shut the door. I took a deep breath, having to have a shower when I got back just so I could relieve the erection I'd been trying to hold back half the evening. It had been the best date I'd been on for a while

I put the shower onto a warmer temperature, using a shower gel that had just been in the tray when I arrived. I’d been smoothing down my chest, my hand soon wrapping around myself and I let out a sigh of relief where my other hand went to the wall.

Mycroft                 My suit shed on the bedroom floor, I padded into the bathroom wearing nothing but my pants, my erection straining against them. Slipping out of them, I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, the cold water a shock, a failed attempt at a distraction. As the water warmed, I let it run over me, as relaxing as the soft strokes of calloused hands over me in my imagination. I leaned against the shower wall, my hands roaming over me, until I shuddered with my release, Greg's name on my lips.

Greg                      I imagined Mycroft had dropped to his knees in that alley and the bathroom wall was the wall I'd shoved him up against. I could just see his innocent eyes looking up at me, his lips around my cock and it only spurred my hand on further. I knew I could moan as loudly as I wanted to with Mycroft’s name almost being yelled with the pleasure building up in my balls. I knew I wouldn't have been able to have a cold shower or sleep with how we were pressed up against one another earlier. I came all over my hand with his voice in my ear, telling me to come and I wasn't ashamed to moan his name through my release.

* * *

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** (a picture is sent of a rather blissed-out John sleeping, covers pulled up to his neck, still a slight smile playing around his lips)

Greg                      I had just gotten comfortable in bed when I heard my phone buzz on the table, my eyes squinting at the low light and I grinned again when I saw John sleeping, looking rather blissful. **Replies to S** went well then? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Better than I ever expected. He's perfect -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** congratulations! I'm proud of you Sherlock GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I'm going to do some more research on the emails now. While he sleeps. Thank you Gavin -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** you're welcome. Up for interviewing the head chef tomorrow and maybe ex head of security? GL

Sherlock               Text to L* Of course. As long as I'm free by 6pm when John finishes. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** of course, I'll meet you in the lobby at 9am tomorrow. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** I'll bring the evidence I have so far -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** thank you. GL. I drifted off to sleep quite easily knowing Sherlock and Mycroft were happy.


	15. Interviews

Greg                      I looked around the lobby at around 8:50am the next morning where I'd been up at 7 for a run. I was actually raring to go.

Sherlock               Sliding out of bed quite early, I've left John sleeping. Showering and dressing I hesitate then quickly scribble a note, leaving it on the bedside table before leaving the room to go down to the lobby, pleased to see Lestrade already there

Greg                      "Got the evidence?" I asked as we both wandered out the front door and Sherlock’s long arm could easily hail a cab for us. I jumped in, trying to stay focused on the job in hand rather than the sights.

Sherlock               "Not evidence as such." My phone is pulled out, attempting for some reason to hide the screen from Lestrade as I start to swipe around, brows drawn together in concentration, "Suspicious emails sent just before her death. Nothing solid so far. I've isolated something in her blood though."

Greg                      "I'm listening." I wave and automatically check my phone, putting it away and knew there must have been something more in the emails. Certain words, language, anything.

Sherlock               There's something slightly distracted in my voice, "Emails sent to an account I've been unable to trace. Different addresses and ISPs every time but the same theme. Talking about a target, plans, all extremely vague and I suspect in code for the most. There was one email though sent the day she died saying 'the target would no longer be a problem.'"

Greg                      "Not a lot of trust then if they had different addresses all the time. Ms. Smith’s background checks out, but I did find out from her old tenant that she was receiving letters in Russia." I thought aloud and hoped the ex-head of security/head chef would shed light on what had gone on.

Sherlock               Pursing my lips, I glance over my phone at him, "Russian? Interesting..."

Greg                      "That’s what I thought. Lot of delegates are planning to arrive at the embassy on Monday afternoon for a conference over their economy… Communist-ruled countries." I explained from what I'd scribbled down on a piece of paper that I'd folded into my pocket.

Sherlock               My eyes widen, dropping my phone a little to stare at Lestrade, "Important people I presume? Making a statement...hmmm...all together in one place..."

Greg                      "I reckon either Ms. Smith had something to do with that or it's just a distraction from something else." I said carefully as I watched Sherlock fumble with his phone, his body language seeming a bit off.

Sherlock               There's a flash of the picture on my screen for a moment, looking very much like the photo I sent Lestrade last night but with a lot less covers involved. Bringing my phone back up to my face I nod, frowning once more and starting to type on it, "You believe she may have been involved somehow? Maybe the letters to her were threats and she was murdered to pave the way for something bad to happen?"

Greg                      "Or maybe she was murdered because she knew something that she shouldn't have. It all seems very cloak-and-dagger. There's just too theories to narrow down at the moment." I said and didn't even bother trying to look over at what he was frowning at.

Sherlock               I seem rather quiet this morning, giving a little grunt in return before my brows scrunch over my nose, hissing, "Poison!"

Greg                      "Poison?" I question and smile weakly at the cab driver who looked concerned. I paid him when we arrived, my suit smart but it gave me room to breathe in the heat.

Sherlock               Stepping out of the cab my mood seems to lift a little, almost dancing with glee as I squirm my hips. I seem rather sweaty though and red in the face, keeping my large coat on and my normal suits despite the weather, "The advantages of time zones. Molly had been working on the samples I sent her and has managed to isolate some suspicious chemical compounds"

Greg                      "So, she's narrowed it down to what the poison was? What is it?" I hold back my smile and follow sherlock into the building. He was somehow still typing away on his phone, walking freely at the same time.

Sherlock               Shaking my head, I barrel ahead with my old energy and drive firmly in place, somehow keeping my head down and avoiding all oncoming traffic at the same time, "No idea! Brilliant!"

Greg                      I followed him into the smaller hotel where Brad, ex head of security now worked on reception. I saw him speaking with a customer so had to hold sherlock back from just storming up to him.

Sherlock               Attempting to sweep up to him I somehow find myself caught by the back of my coat, perplexing me a little as my feet scrabble on the tile floors before I turn to see what's happening, scowling as I notice Lestrade's hand firmly holding me

Greg                      "Hold on a minute." I warn and walk in front of him once Brad had finished talking with a customer. I smiled when I met his eye, showing him my badge and hope sherlock would actually behave.

Brad Carter          "Yeah. Can I help you? Need a room?"

Sherlock               "Actually..." my whole persona changes slightly, shifting into my rather bumbling, charming 'normal' man as my smile widens, "We were hoping we could have a chat with you. Brad, right?"

Brad Carter          "Who's askin'?"

Sherlock               My smile hitches up a little, leaning on the desk, "I'm Sherlock and this is my friend and little helper, Gary. We're working for the UK embassy as security and were hoping for some information and tips. We heard you were the guy to ask"

Brad Carter          "This isn't about the thing in the bathroom, is it? I swear it was just a little pot. It's medicinal!" I look over and see my manager walking towards me. I cannot afford to get in trouble, again.

Sherlock               Glancing over too I follow his gaze, then treat him to an extra special friendly wink, "Look, when's your break? Can we get you a coffee and have an informal little talk?"

Brad Carter          I wave my boss over and ask for a break. I can tell she's annoyed, but she also seems a bit distracted by the tall guy talking to me.

Sherlock               Sensing my chance, I turn my winning, beaming smile onto his manager, glancing around the lobby, "I should come and stay here sometime. It's a beautiful place and I'm sure there's plenty to see." I give the manager a cheeky little wink at that.

Brad Carter          "Janet, do you mind if I take a quick break? I need to chat with these guys a moment." My boss is clearly distracted by the pretty boy in front of her. "Janet? Janet?!?! Dammit Janet, pay attention!" That must've gotten through to her cause she just waves me off to take my break.

Sherlock               "Thanks....Janet." Nodding to her I spin on the spot for a quite dramatic coat splay, waving to Lestrade, "Come along Graham. Brad. Let’s find somewhere to do brunch and coffee."

Brad Carter          Taking them to the little cafe near the hotel I sit down and order a coffee. "K. What can I do for you?"

Greg                      "Were here because we are in the middle of a murder investigation. We understand that you used to be the head of security for the embassy." I started to explain and smiled at the waitress for bringing our coffee over.

Brad Carter          I snort. "That job was Hell. All those people in and out all the time. Was hard to keep track. Then when she had that aneurysm they fired me."

Greg                      "Aneurysm? What Aneurysm?" I frowned, and Sherlock was equally as confused, both of us searching his face because we'd not come across that. I took out my notebook slowly.

Sherlock               Glancing at Lestrade I pick up my coffee, sipping it and leaning back as all trace of my 'friendly' persona flee

Brad Carter          "Aneurysm, asphyxiation, some A thing." I shrug because I don't see what the big deal is. "Dead is dead right."

Greg                      "Well these details are important if you were fired. What was it?" I asked and would test what he'd been told as me and Sherlock knew she'd died from asphyxiation. With no known allergies.

Sherlock               My nose twitches, a little smile on my lips as I deduce that the man in front of us is likely just an idiot

Brad Carter          "What it was, is that she was having herself a good time, so I went and had myself a good time too. Then she pops up dead and I got fired!"

Sherlock               Lowering my coffee I little I murmur, "A good time?"

Greg                      "And this good time. What was that?" Me and Sherlock asked at the same time and I saw the man just cringe a little. I followed his eyes down to his hands, his voice embarrassed.

Brad Carter          "She had a habit of entertaining a lot of guests. I didn't see a point in waiting around to find out who her lover of the week was that night. So, me and my friend, Peter, left her and went to my room.  What's the big deal?"

Greg                      "So you knew she wasn't alone?" I then asked, knowing someone must have told him that because they didn’t’ even mention that. I held his eye and then glanced over at Sherlock

Sherlock               I'm practically vibrating in my seat, wanting to ask questions and gripping my coffee with both hands. I remember my promise though and grit my teeth, breathing through my nose and allowing Lestrade to lead the questioning

Brad Carter          "She was rarely alone. It was easier to assume she was gonna have a 'dinner date' then to ask. So next morning I go in to see her and she was laying on the floor. I called an ambulance, but she was dead already. I got fired cause some people think that somehow, I was supposed to have saved her or something. "

Greg                      I had noticed the name Peter but brushed it off, needing to ask one more question then would let Sherlock go at him full blast. "What's this Peter's surname?" I asked, and it was another test on his honesty.

Brad Carter          "Mmmm. Harkness. Attractive guy."

"Willa had a phone call earlier with Boris and Natasha. Well that's what I called them. You know those people on Rocky and Bullwinkle. Sounded just like them.

Greg                      I merely raised my eyebrows for a minute as I wasn't surprised but made it look like I was writing it down, my eyes nodding to Sherlock that he could start his own questioning.

Sherlock               The coffee cup is almost crushed between my hands with impatience and as soon as Lestrade gives the nod I'm leaning across the table, snapping, "As head of security you're supposed to be in charge of her health and wellbeing, including meal times. I've seen the extensive documents she sent you about what she expected from you. So how come she died from anaphylaxis?"

Brad Carter          "How does anybody die from anaphylaxis? She stopped breathing. She was always writing emails. She sent a lot to me, but she told me in person that everything was just fine ‘tween us. She didn't seem to mind my performance in bed, that's for sure."

Sherlock               I resist the urge to roll my eyes, snapping, "Anaphylaxis. A severe allergic reaction to something her food. She died because of something she ate, something her chef must have prepared. A request for food that went through you."

Brad Carter          "Lots of requests went through me. Can't remember all of them." There was that one weird thing.... "Wait. I remember. She wanted some sort of flower salad thingy. I delivered her mail earlier that day and one was a box from a florist in Russia. She said she had plans for it for dinner."

Sherlock               My brows shoot up at that, glancing at Lestrade then back, lightning fast to the idiot, nodding, "When you found her dead, did you notice how the table was set? The salad, was it eaten? Was it still there? How many place settings?"

Brad Carter          "Look guys, that's all I know. What I really remember bout that night has nothing to do with Willa so unless you want to hear about my date with Peter I think we're done here and I need to get back to my new job."

Sherlock               Tapping my fingers together I lean closer, pinning him in an intense gaze, "The phone call. You said it was from Boris and Natasha. Who are they?"

Brad Carter          "If I knew their names would I call them Boris and Natasha?? Are you an idiot or something?"

Sherlock               I start to look confused, "But you just said their names."

Greg                      "You would know their names if you called them Boris and Natasha because that's what people involved in crimes do... they give people coded names so they don’t get ratted out by someone who shits their pants in front of the police." I interjected, and it must have caught him by surprise

Brad Carter          "If I knew their names I wouldn't call them Boris and Natasha!" Omg these guys are idiots!! "Look. I'm done. Any more questions you want to ask you can ask whoever is in charge now."

Sherlock               Glancing at Lestrade I give him a little huff, then mutter, "And who are these Rocky and Bullwinkle people also? Are they involved?"

Greg                      "It’s just where the names come from... maybe you should do some research when we get back.  We will be coming back for more questioning, Mr. Carter, so if I were you, I would stop being so hostile with us." I warned as we stood up and he almost seemed to run at the sight of his boss waving that his break was over.

Sherlock               I remain seated in my thinking pose, fingers pressed together and nose scrunched up at the bridge

Greg                      I sighed as he walked away and I looked down at Sherlock who was still seated, my arms folded until he decided to look up at me. "So, what now?" I asked and needed another coffee.

Sherlock               Lowering my fingers a little I smirk over the table, "Now you get me another coffee. Black. Two sugars."

Greg                      "I am not gonna be your slave monkey while I’m out here Sherlock." I said a little as a warning where the jet lag was still keeping up with me and he must have known I needed a coffee myself.

Sherlock               My smirk grows a little, "You were just thinking of getting another coffee so I made it easy for you. You would have asked me if I wanted one so there. Black, two sugars."

Greg                      I rolled my eyes and even though it did find a bit of searching, I eventually found a coffee shop and handed it to him when I met him outside. I was trying to be a lot calmer with him over here and generally.

Sherlock               Taking my coffee, I look up from my phone, "Everything points to Smith being threatened and even killed by the Russians. But there's too many things that don't make sense still" Waving my hand back the way we came, "That Carter is obviously an idiot. Smith hired him more for his performance in bed and his inability to be even remotely useful as security." Pausing, I smirk at Lestrade, "I'm glad my brother has more sense than to hire security just for their prowess in the bedroom."

Greg                      "Anybody with one brain cell would hire security more for just their prowess in the bedroom." I muttered as we decided to walk back the way we came, my lips gently trying to sip at my steaming cup of coffee.

Sherlock               Nodding, I fall in step, "My brother has far more sense than Smith. My brother also doesn't seem to have any connections to Russia."

Greg                      "Thank the lord for that. I expect he speaks Russian though so we may be able to find those letters written to Ms. Smith to see if that gives us any more clues." I smirk slightly and didn’t know why but I checked my phone briefly incase Mycroft had decided where and when we were outing on a date again.

Sherlock               Stepping out a little I stick my hand up, a cab screeching to a halt besides us, "The key to this seems to be the chef. Hurry up." leaping into the taxi I give the address of the French Embassy.

Greg                      I shove my phone in my pocket when Sherlock jumped in the taxi and I quickly joined me as the cabbie seemed agitated to get out onto the road. I had another look on my phone, putting it back in my pocket when I decided against texting Mycroft.

Sherlock               Shoving my phone in Lestrade's face I show him the document on there, a background check, it seems, "Nina Boucher. 27. US born. One French parent giving her dual nationality. Studied in Paris before returning to begin a rather impressive rise to private chef to the UK embassy here."

Greg                      "Okay, what does she have to do with our investigation?" I asked as I tilted my head back and scanned the document briefly where he'd shoved it so close to my face.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes, I shake the phone at him as if tempted to shake his brains at the same time to see if that helps things slot into place, "She's the chef. Seriously Lestrade, did you leave your brains back in London?"

Greg                      "Well I didn't get that far in my evening reading yesterday. Who made her the private chef to the UK embassy?" I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair.

Sherlock               Pulling my phone back I go back to looking at something on it, "The person before Smith did. Boucher was already in the position when Smith arrived which is suspicious in itself as Smith replaced almost her whole staff with people of her choosing. As we've seen, Smith went for idiots as she seems to have been aware of her own loose morals and didn't want anyone causing her trouble."

Greg                      "Fucking people to keep them in line? That's not unheard of." I muttered, a million and one things were going through my mind. I would have to have this all in front of me later.

Sherlock               Nodding, I fiddle with my phone more as we weave in and out of traffic, "Not just...seducing people but also choosing those who were easily bribed, had slightly criminal backgrounds. People who would keep their mouths shut. I can't find any evidence though of what Smith was up too apart from bedroom activities and what that moron told us about the Russian threats."

Greg                      "It's the usual shit but in a different country, and maybe Smith wasn't her actual name? If there were code names like Boris and Natasha then Smith is a very common name. Covering up actions." I thought aloud and finished the last of my coffee in one gulp.

Sherlock               Raising a brow, I start tapping on my phone again, "Is Smith wasn't her real name then she would have had to change it prior to meeting my brother at university." Pausing my fingers tap on my phone case, "I wonder exactly what offer she got that caused her to leave him so suddenly..."

Greg                      "Did Mycroft say where she went with the job offer? Somewhere like America?" I asked and knew Russia and America had connections between one another for many years. It wouldn't be hard for her to get a 'sudden job offer' to get her out of the country or even away from Mycroft.

Sherlock               Frowning, I shake my head slowly, "It's hard to recall as my brother was rather under the influence of alcohol by then and emotional. I don't believe he mentioned where she went..." my fingers start flying once more, attempting to trace the movements of the younger Willa Smith

Greg                      "I'll ask him later then. He can translate the letters for us, so we can get a bigger picture." I sighed and noticed Sherlocks eyes suddenly shooting over to me looking quite stern.

Sherlock               The bridge of my nose crinkles, "Is it wise to ask my brother to translate letters which may harm his rather sentimental view of his ex-lover?"

Greg                      "Unless you can speak Russian, I don't trust anybody else reading them. And...it may sound harsh, but he sees her through the persona she was putting up to him. He has to find out who she was eventually." I muttered, and it did seem like something Sherlock would say.

Sherlock               Sighing, I rub my hand down my face as we pull up outside the French Embassy, "As his head of security you should also be responsible for his emotional wellbeing. It seems my brother is just now rediscovering he has emotions and I'd hate to see him hurt."

Greg                      "I know, that's why I'm seeing if anybody back at the yard knows Russian or you have any connections. That are to be trusted." I explained, getting out of the cab with Sherlock outside the French embassy.

Sherlock               Stuffing my phone away in my pocket I straighten, sweeping a hand down my coat to return it to pristine before striding in, confidence oozing from me as I attempt to sweep past security, shouting out to the guard, "Kitchen this way? Good, good..."

Greg                      "Sherlock, we’re from the British embassy. We need to speak to someone." I called Sherlock who was striding towards the kitchen, the guard stopping me, so I had to show my badge.

Sherlock               Striding off I pretend not to hear Lestrade, glancing around and attempting to open a random door

Greg                      I explained to the guard who we were here to see and why, my feet carrying me through to the kitchen where sherlock had already pushed the chef aside. I waved at the rest to keep going, waving at the pair to get into an office-looking room.

Sherlock               Beaming widely at Nina Boucher I turn on my charm, "Bonjour. I think it's that? Is it that? Oh, I'm terrible at French. Such a beautiful romantic language though isn't it? Say, can we have a word in private Nina? Can I call you Nina? Good? Or bon, yes?"

Nina Boucher "Um hello...can this wait a few minutes? I'm right in the middle of finishing up making lunch for the building. If you'd like to have a seat in my office, I'll join you shortly" I say with my pleasant but firm tone possible. Who are these two just storming into my kitchen during lunch?

Sherlock               Beaming at her I grab Lestrade's arm, trying to steer him into her office, "Of course, so sorry."

Greg                      "I'm sorry Nina but this is really important and should only take about 10 minutes of your time. It really is urgent." I stressed when sherlock tried to drag me away and I didn't want to have to wait ages to talk to her.

Nina Boucher  "Well I can't just walk away from this pot or what's in it will burn." I keep stirring the reduction sauce and call out in French to another cook to come take over making it. I carefully hand off control of the spoon and pot handle to him, never stopping stirring, and grab a towel from beside the stove to wipe my hands on as I walk towards my office. "This way gentlemen, and this better be important."

Sherlock               I spare Lestrade a little glare as he spoils my plans to go through her office while waiting, thinking for a moment that John would never have done such a thing.

Nina Boucher      "So who are you guys?" as I walk in and sit at my desk and gesture for them to sit on the leather sofa along the other wall. It's a small and cramped office with the desk pushed against one wall and a tall bookshelf filled with cook books in the corner.

Greg                      "It's about a murder of a Ms. Smith... Were from the British embassy and we wanted to ask you a few questions about her last meal. What was requested, how you prepared the meal." I say as I sat down lightly and look over her body language.

Sherlock               Flopping down I sit nice and neatly, looking quiet and attentive while wearing a friendly smile to Nina

Nina Boucher      “Merde,” I muttered under my breath.  I knew I couldn't get lucky enough to have this get swept under the rug so easily. I take a deep breath and look down at my hands, "Ah, yes what happened to Willa was tragic. I still feel awful about it, but like the police said, I wasn't aware of, and I don't think Willa was either, of any food allergies. And the salad she had requested was an exotic one that used all kinds of uncommon flowers and greens. We had to specially import almost all of it."

Sherlock               My smile falls a little, murmuring gently, "It must have been a terrible shock for you when she died. You seem to be one of the only capable people on her staff."

Greg                      My eyes ran over her as I recognised the French word as shit. So, I knew she was trying to cover her tracks, "As her chef, what were the sort of flowers she requested? Did they come from Ms. Smith herself?" I asked with Sherlocks reply.

Nina Boucher       I huff out a weak chuckle, "Yea, that crew of hers were an incestuous bunch, I couldn't keep up with who was sleeping with who and their relaxed attitudes about it all was something I'd never encountered before. I mainly kept to myself and tried to remain professional about it, even if they weren't." I could tell they had already done some digging if they were asking about the flowers. "I don't recall the names of all the flowers, they were pretty exotic like I said. I used our usual food suppliers though and they had it all here overnight. You should have access to the invoices at the UK Embassy though - they would be listed on it there." I wasn't about to tell them about the one extra flower Will had brought me herself and asked that it be added to only her guest's salad and not her own. That had made me suspicious, but she had hinted at the flower being symbolic to her guest that night in a romantic way, so I hadn’t wanted to know anything more. It wasn't until I'd seen who her guest was that I suspected she was up to something, so I switched the salads and gave her the one with the extra flower.

Sherlock               Leaning forwards a little I fix her with a bright smile, "We were just speaking to Brad. Horrible little man." I wave a hand around in disgust, "Idiot. He did mention a special flower arriving from Russia...I think he said Russia?"

Nina Boucher      "I wouldn't know anything about that," I shrug and play dumb. How was I supposed to know that it was a poisonous flower Willa had brought me? It wasn't until I heard her coughing and then fall, that I rushed back into the dining room to see a shocked James getting up from his chair to go to her aid. I quickly realized what had happened and had to protect not only myself from being implicated, but more importantly James as he had an important mission to fulfill soon. While I was certainly supportive of their plans, I wasn't directly involved in them and only aware of it, so I could help keep an eye and ear on anyone getting wind of it. Our network was large but as far as I know James kept us all compartmentalized to protect us and the plan from failing.

Sherlock               Frowning slightly I nod, tapping my fingers together, "And sorry, I must have missed it...who did you say she was dining with that night?"

Nina Boucher      "I didn't see them. She frequently had personal dinner dates in the evenings, and she had requested I place everything in the dining room they would need and then to not disturb them as she... um... had a penchant for incorporating food into her romantic activities you might say" and I feign being uncomfortable discussing sex with them. "The housekeeping crew would then clean up as I would leave for the night. So that's what I did that night" I lied. In reality, I had to act quickly and help sneak James out of the Embassy unseen by anyone. And then luckily Brad the idiot had been away from his office with no one else keeping watch, so I deleted all the video segments and keycard swipes of James coming and going from the building that evening. Once I got back upstairs I cleared James' place setting, and quickly washing his dishes, left everything looking like Willa had been dining alone. James had said that he thought no one else in the building had seen him arrive as he had his own keycard to access it and had come in thru the employee door.

Sherlock               Glancing at Lestrade I raise a brow. It seems we just had confirmation there was a second person there for dinner. Leaning back slightly I wait to see if he had any questions for her while she was being open, even if I could tell she was hiding certain things.

Greg                      "What time would you leave at night while the housekeeping crew cleaned up? We can check CCTV if that's what you did and see if that's what you do every night where Ms. Smith is here. with company." I said with my arms folded and knew she was lying.

Nina Boucher      "Oh I don't know exactly. It varied. Some nights I would stay to prep special deserts or other things for the next day's meals. If I recall correctly I stayed another hour or so that evening after I had finished putting everything in the dining room to get some meat into a marinade for the next day, so around 8 or so? But as I told the police, I didn't hear anything as that kitchen is quite a way down the hallway from the dining room."

Sherlock               Placing my fingertips together I seem to just be regarding Nina with a piercing gaze, my smile fallen to a rather pensive look instead, staying quiet once more

Greg                      "Okay... so which way did you leave? Did you leave with anybody and would there be someone to verify you leaving?" I then asked, narrowing my eyes at her and was just playing along with her trying to cover her own tracks.

Nina Boucher      "No I left alone, as usual. By that time, there's only a skeleton crew in the building. But like you said, you shouldn't have any problem finding me on the security cams going out the back employee door around 8 sometime."

Sherlock               Leaning forwards slightly I nod, "You mentioned preparing the two salads for Willa and her guest. Was there any difference between the two meals?"

Nina Boucher      "No, I split the requested ingredients equally on to both plates. I pride myself in plate presentation, so everything was symmetrically laid out on them."

Greg                      "We'll still check with those who were there that night is well just to make sure everything checks out. When did you find out that she'd died by the way?" I asked as we stood and knew it was going to be as much as we could get out of her.

Sherlock               Nodding, I treat her to another wide, sunny smile, leaning back and listening

Nina Boucher      "The next morning when I came in to start on lunch preparations was when I heard about it. I was horrified and very shaken by it all. I mean, I knew it wasn't my fault later, but as a chef when someone dies from food you made, you tend to take it personally and beat yourself up trying to replay everything in your head. But since her doctors confirmed neither Willa or myself knew of her having any food allergies, it was found to be accidental. I'm not sure they were even able to narrow down which ingredient it was...do you know?" I ask trying to look as sad and concerned as possible.

Sherlock               My own face falls in sympathy, shaking my head sadly, "No, it's rather hard as the salads were disposed of and we can't get hold of her dining partner. It's such a shame."

Nina Boucher      "I wish I could help you all more. I liked Willa, she had always been nice to me, and she and her staff seemed to all appreciate my cooking" I smile softly and stand up. "Well, unless there's anything else, I need to get back to work."

Sherlock               Grabbing a piece of paper from my coat pocket I scribble my number and name on it, followed by a quick XOXO, before holding it out to her, "If you do think of anything more than please give me a call. Gavin." Nodding to Lestrade I wait to see if he has anything more to add.

Greg                      "Thanks for your help and we might be back for a couple more questions if we do have anything else." I smiled and noticed that she didn’t deny that Willa had a dining partner. I ignored Sherlock giving her his number, heading out and knew the chef had a lot more to do with it then she was letting on.

Sherlock               I'm almost skipping as we exit, rubbing my hands, "How delightful! She's wonderful, isn't she? I bet she's going to go running straight to whoever she's protecting and warn them about us."

Nina Boucher      I take the paper and without even looking at it lay it on my desk, picking up the towel I had brought in with me earlier and head back to work. I would need to get a message to James later to keep him apprised, but that would have to wait.

Sherlock               Spinning around on the pavement I lift my arm, a cab halting by us and allowing us to climb in, my eyes gleaming

Greg                      I jumped into the cab with Sherlock and once we'd gotten the Russian letters from Ms. Smith's former tenant who'd found them in her flat when she'd let the police in.

 **Text to Mycroft** Fancy staying in your suite with a load of take out and some posh wine I spotted earlier? GL

Sherlock               I'm texting away too, before leaning to bark at the driver the address of my own hotel, nodding to Lestrade, "It's almost 6pm. I need to get back to John." Pausing my look darkens slightly, "Be gentle with my brother Lestrade."

Greg                      "I promise I will. You know me." I said softly as he got out of the cab and I asked the Michael at the Embassy to send the wine up ahead of me, so I could at least get back to my suite and change. I wasn't going to go as posh and just changed into some casual/comfy clothing

Mycroft                 **Text to Greg** Anything to get a break from paperwork. See you this evening.

Greg                      I also asked Michael to send the take out upstairs when it arrived, asking them to just order the best pizza in town and to just bill me. I walked round to his suite door and knocked gently holding the letters with a few files.

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Just a tip. I deduce that my brother was so obsessed with Smith because of their shared love of food. Make good use of it Lestrade -SH


	16. Lost in Translation

Mycroft                 I'd just settled on the sofa when I heard the knock at the door. "Come in, Greg," I called out. He had a serious look, files and paperwork in his hand. "Ah, so not just a social call?" I asked. "I take it you and my brother have made some progress?"

Greg                      "Yeah but it’s half a social call, too. I'm famished and need a comfortable sofa." I smiled as I came in and shut the door, seeing he was in just as equally comfortable clothing. I put the files down along with the letters and knew he was standing to get me a drink.

Mycroft                 I handed Lestrade a glass of wine, and took one myself, and motioned to the sofa. "I find this sofa much more comfortable than the one in my office," I smiled. "I understand a pizza will be delivered shortly, as well. Thank you for that, by the way." I looked at the letters, seeing Willa's name on the envelopes, and I swallowed hard. "What are those?"

Greg                      "No problem. I’m all one for a healthy diet but you've got to treat yourself once in a while." I smirked as I perched beside him and scratched the back of my head when he asked me what the letters were. I didn’t want to hurt him, but we needed someone to translate them.

Mycroft                 Hesitantly, I picked up the envelope on the top, and slid the letter out of it, unfolding it. I stared blankly at the carefully-written Cyrillic script, and looked expectantly at Greg.

Greg                      "We need somebody to translate the Russian and my connections in the UK are not available. I know they're going to be personal, but we don’t know if there's any more clues in these to what Ms. Smith was involved with." I said cautiously and watched his expression harden.

Mycroft                 _No hesitation - I promised him that_ I thought to myself. "Of course. My Russian is a bit rusty, but I'm sure I can do something with these..." I took the letter and examined it more closely.

Greg                      "I wouldn’t have asked but with what the chef showed us earlier on, there's something that everyone must be hiding from us." I almost whispered as he examined the letters, my eyes sympathetic.

Mycroft                 I nodded, my eyes focused on reading the letter in my hand. "This letter is from an... associate... of Willa's. Not long after she... " _no hesitation_ I took a shaky breath "took the job after university." I paused, taking a long drink of my wine.

Greg                      "Okay." I said softly and thought putting my hand on his arm would be the best thing until he pushed it away, my hand taking my wine glass instead as he kept translating one of the letters.

Mycroft                 I shrugged off Greg's hand, and continued reading, focusing grimly on the text. "There are references to her activities helping her to 'move up the ranks'... one assumes in some organization, though it isn't specified." It wasn't clear if the 'activities' were of a sexual nature, or otherwise. I put the letter down and picked up another - slightly more recent, and written in a different hand. "This letter is similar, although..." I blushed a little "... significantly more explicit."

Greg                      "Right… how explicit? And it’s written in a different hand." I said lightly as I looked over and kept my wine glass in my hand where Mycroft obviously didn’t want to get close tonight.

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg, trying to hide the pain in my expression. "Very... detailed... please don't... " The hand holding the letter trembled a little. I drained my wine glass and set it aside. I scrabbled to regain control, and stood straighter. "And you are correct - this letter was written by a different person - likely a man - than the previous letter."

Greg                      "Right, there were no return addresses on all of the letters so we can’t trace it back but we can maybe link language in here to the emails.. see if there's connections." I said quietly with my eyes down on my wine glass and wondered if I should just give him space tonight.

Mycroft                 I sat back on the sofa, looking through a few more of the handwritten letters. Each from a different sender, someone with whom Willa had been intimate. Some letters were dated only a few weeks apart. "She was... busy." I choked out, setting down the last letter. "She was apparently involved in some organization, and moved up the ranks quickly. The letters stop when she moved into the Embassy - she must have resorted to e-mail by then."

Greg                      "I’m sorry Mycroft." I reach over to put my hand on his arm again once he'd put down the letters. I really felt for him as she'd not let on to any of this when they were dating, the emails not being much better. I thought he wasn’t going to shrug me away, but I rapidly dodged a glass that was thrown and smashed against the wall. I held my breath as he'd stood up, gulping slightly.

Mycroft                 I leaned against the fireplace, my head in my hand, taking deep, shaky breaths trying to calm myself. I jumped a little when I felt Greg's hand move around my waist, and I leaned my forehead on his shoulder silently.

Greg                      I knew he wasn’t the violent type but still took small steps towards him, put my hand around his waist slowly so it wouldn’t be a complete shock to set him off again. I could hear his shaky breaths and did the same with my other hand, so he could calm down a little.

Mycroft                 "I'm sorry," I whispered, relaxing into him. "I'm sorry..."

Greg                      "It’s alright. I shouldn’t have brought the letters round, it’s my fault." I whispered back as I wrapped my arms around him completely and didn’t even care if he didn’t do the same back. I might have pushed him too far, my mind going to what Sherlock had said before he left the cab.

Mycroft                 "It was... necessary. We... needed to know." I said haltingly. I put my arms around his shoulders, holding him close, my head still buried in his shoulder.

Greg                      "I shouldn't have put you through that though. That wasn't fair of me with how close you were to her." I whispered and kissed the side of his head gently, my hand holding the back of his head against my shoulder.

Mycroft                 I shivered a little at the touch of his lips, and raised my head to look at him. His deep brown eyes were soft, caring, concerned. I cupped his jaw in one hand and kissed him gently.

Greg                      I closed my eyes as he leant in to kiss me and I dropped the hand in Mycroft's hair to his back where I was gripping his shirt. I knew it would take time for him to get over the heartache, trust someone new but I knew I could be that person. I knew I could promise him that I'd never leave like that.

Mycroft                 We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I jumped, pulling out of Greg's arms, and walked to the door to accept the pizza that had been delivered. "You said you were famished, yes?" I tried to lighten the mood.

Greg                      "Uh, yeah… I am." I said slowly as I got my breath back by the fireplace, thinking that he'd jumped and moved away pretty quickly. I joined him on the sofa with my wine and I was trying to think of ways myself to lighten the mood.

Mycroft                 I helped myself to a slice, despite a distinct lack of appetite. "What did you and Sherlock find today," I asked between bites.

Greg                      "We know the chef who'd been there on the night of Ms. Smith's death, who'd sorted her meal and she's lying about where she was that night. She said she left around 8pm and was told the next morning about the death, I think she'd tried to cover something up, was there long enough to sort shit out." I sighed as I took a few bites, wondering where I stood with him exactly.

Mycroft                 I finished my slice, licking some errant sauce off my fingers. I looked around for my glass of wine, my eyes falling on the shattered glass across the room. "I suppose I need to get another wine glass..." I smile ruefully.

Greg                      "Can I ask you something?" I say quietly as my appetite suddenly diminished and thought Mycroft would have rather been alone with the way he was now deflecting me completely. I knew it was due to the letters, but I didn’t want to just be his fuck buddy.

Mycroft                 I looked at him carefully, his question plain in his body language. I covered his hand with mine. "It will take me some time.,. please be patient with me." I said quietly, my eyes soft.

Greg                      "Have you got a music player or a speaker in here?" I smiled reassuringly back at him where I should have guessed some things were still a bit raw. I got out my phone, looking through my playlists.

Mycroft                 I got up and walked over to the stereo, adjusting the settings to allow Greg to play music via a Bluetooth connection, and nodded.

Greg                      I connected to the stereo and put on one of my happier playlists, it starting with the song _Valerie_ sung by Amy Winehouse. It was one of the songs I used to love singing along to and I smirked widely at Mycroft as it began playing.

Mycroft                 I smiled at the cheeky grin on Greg's face, and walked over to him, resting my hands on his shoulders, as he put his arms around my waist again.

Greg                      I didn’t think my singing voice was that great but I did want to cheer him up after all, my voice not too loud but not too quiet other to keep along with the lyrics. I swayed my hips a little and guessed he didn’t really know the lyrics.

Mycroft                 I chuckled, and rested my forehead on his as we swayed to the music while he sang along. I didn't know the song, but I liked his singing voice, and I appreciated his effort at bringing up my mood.

Greg                      I got a bit louder as the song went on, _Mr. Blue Sky_ coming on next and I was prepared to make myself look like an arse in front of him. I sang louder again and started dancing along with the music with our hands still joined.

Mycroft                 I laughed a bit as Greg started dancing a bit more.

Greg                      I loved the look and sound of his laugh so span around, the pair of us drinking the rest of the wine bottle plus half of another one before I decided to put slower music on. I put my glass down again and pulled Mycroft close again as Paolo Nutini started playing.

Mycroft                 Feeling decidedly relaxed, I melted into Greg's arms as slower music came on, and he pulled me close. He rested his head on my shoulder, his lips on my neck sending a thrill through me.

Greg                      I merely hummed along with the song along with a few words here and there, my lips turning up into a smirk as I felt Mycroft kissing up my neck and his hands were roaming all over me. I pretended not to notice to see how far he'd go.

Mycroft                 I brushed my lips over his neck, tracing behind his ear with the tip of my tongue. "You have a beautiful voice, Greg," I purred in his ear.

Greg                      "You're the first to say." I breathed out as we kept swaying and I pulled away with a grin when _Things You Do_ came on by Boris. It was an odd song that he'd heard a while ago but had downloaded, him having an idea that would drive Mycroft nuts.

Mycroft                 I looked quizzically as he pulled away when the new song came on. I leaned back against the wall as his hips swayed seductively.

Greg                      I knew I was drunk as I was swaying my hips, but I didn't really care by this point. I slipped my jacket off to put on the floor, then slowly starting on my buttons while never bringing eye contact with him. I had no idea whether it was sexy or anything but kept going.

Mycroft                 My eyes widened as Greg slipped off his jacket, and started unbuttoning his shirt. My breath caught as he started to peel it off. ''Greg, stop..." I stepped forward and grabbed his wrists gently, pulling him to me. I leaned in and kissed him, tasting the wine on his lips. "I think you're a little drunk, Greg," I murmured in his ear, my hands releasing his wrists and gliding softly up his bare chest.

Greg                      "I am, but so are you." I leant forward to bite gently on his earlobe, my head thinking that Mycroft would have at least waited for me to get my shirt off. It had barely slipped off my shoulders when he'd grabbed me to pull me to him.

Mycroft                 I chuckled lightly. "Apparently, not as drunk as you are - I'm not doing a strip tease." I grinned. I leaned in and nipped at his shoulder before pulling his shirt back together, and starting to re-button it.

Greg                      "Oh come on, Mycroft." I stopped his hands halfway up my shirt and gave him a lopsided grin, my head wanting to shag him as much when I was sober than now. Now I was very drunk.

Mycroft                 I took Greg by the shoulders, and maneuvered us both to sit on the sofa. He started to say something, and I pulled him into a passionate kiss, effectively stopping whatever train of thought he had going.

Greg                      I was going to say that I thought that's what he wanted before kissed me and it made my own eyes go wide before they shut. I had a feeling he was just shutting me up, but I continued none the less, shifting closer so I could run one of my hands down his shirt and along one of his thighs.

Mycroft                 I whimpered as his hands roamed, stroking down my chest and dangerously close to the erection straining against my trousers. "Greg, this would be better sober..." I said breathlessly, trying convince myself as much as him as he nipped at my neck and his hands started to work at the buttons on my own shirt.

Greg                      "I just want to make you feel good Mycroft," I said as I left the smallest of marks down his neck and I'd gotten half of his buttons undone before he near enough pushed me away. My face flushed with embarrassment, thinking he'd wanted it as much as I had with the erection in his trousers.

Mycroft                 I pushed Greg away, gently but firmly, and jumped off the sofa breathlessly. "No. Not drunk. Not out of pity..." I said sternly. My expression softened. "Greg, I want this, too, but not like this. Please understand..."

Greg                      "I wasn't trying to sleep with you out of pity or because I was drunk. I was trying to be with you more because I care about you. I’m sorry." I kept my head down as I picked up my jacket, shoved my phone in my pocket and shut the door with a little more force than I meant. I understood what he was trying to say but I would never sleep with someone out of pity for them.

Mycroft                 "Greg, wait!" I called to him, to be answered by a slamming door. I flopped back onto the sofa and leaned back, closing my eyes. _Well played, you idiot, Mycroft_ I thought to myself grimly. I cleaned up the pizza and wine, leaving my broken wine glass for the staff to handle in the morning, and turned off the lights, heading to my bedroom.

 **Text to Greg** I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you.

Greg                      I paced a lot around my suite when I got back, knowing what he was trying to say but he made me angry because he thought I was just trying to get into his pants through pity. I didn't want him to have sex with me either just to make it up to me and I ignored his text as I changed into a pair of shorts and got into bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep but didn't care.

Mycroft                 **Text to Greg** Please tell me that at least you understand.

 **Text to Greg** Talk to me. Please.

Greg                      **Reply to Mycroft** I understand but I didn't realise you thought so low of me when I was drunk that I'd have sex with you out of pity. GL

Mycroft                 **Text to Greg** I do not have a low opinion of you. I just want to do this right.

Greg                      I ignored that text, simply putting my phone on charge and I dropped off around 3am after a lot of tossing and turning with SpongeBob on the TV. I woke up to a lot more texts when my alarm went off at 7 for my usual morning run.

Mycroft                 **Text to Greg** I care about you a great deal

 **Text to Greg** Please don't hate me

 **Text to Greg** Please don't give up on me

I laid on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Sleep would not come. I was still awake when the sky began the lighten. I called down to the kitchen and ordered a carafe of strong black coffee to be brought to my room, and dressed for my day.


	17. Fantasy

Greg                      I rubbed my face at the texts but got up to change into my running gear as normal, putting my music on as soon as I left my room just so I could concentrate on that rather than Mycroft or the case. Running just took everything out of my mind for an hour.

Mycroft                 I sat quietly at my desk, reviewing the documentation on a new trade agreement and starting on my second carafe of coffee when my office door opened.

Greg                      I wasn't going to let what happened last night affect my professionalism and since sherlock was busy with looking at rare flowers/ingredients to put in food, I was merely Mycroft’s security for the day. I'd showered and changed into a light grey suit with no waistcoat or tie, my smile small as I came into his office.

Mycroft                 "Morning, Greg. Please sit down. Coffee?" I offered hopefully.

Greg                      "Please." I nodded, the only regret I had about early morning runs was when I didn't sleep well, I felt even more exhausted, but I merely hid the bags under my eyes through a smile to him.

Mycroft                 I poured him a cup, and set it on the desk. "About last night, Greg..." I began uncomfortably.

Greg                      "It's fine. I understood why you did it." I said quietly as I took the mug and sipped from it, unable to meet his eye so just made it look like I was enjoying the coffee.

Mycroft                 "Look me in the eye and tell me that," I said quietly. I could tell he'd not slept well either.  Last night's interaction was bothering him, too.

Greg                      "Okay. Part of me understood why you did it but I'm still angry over what you said. It just made me feel..." I looked up at him honestly, seeing the blurriness in his eyes where he'd not gotten a lot of sleep either.

Mycroft                 "We had both had a significant amount of wine. It would have been ill-advised." I said sadly. "As much as I wanted to..."

Greg                      "You made me feel like just because I was drunk, I was sleeping with you out of self-pity and like I didn't have any self-respect. You made me feel so stupid and small." I searched his face for a minute, taking a sip of coffee and then spoke. All while keeping his eye and I didn't want to finish his sentence.

Mycroft                 I shook my head. "My concern was that you were acting out of pity for me, what with my emotional outbursts." I almost laughed. "I didn't want you to do something that you would regret in the morning..."

Greg                      "You know what sort of person I am Mycroft. Everything I do, is because I want to do it and it means something to me. I wasn't going to shag you just because you threw a glass against the wall and yeah, I do feel sorry for you over the whole Ms. Smith thing but that's work. That's separate. " I explained and finished my mug of coffee.

Mycroft                 "I apologize. Forgive me?" I asked hopefully. "Let me make it up to you, when we're both rested and reasonably sober?" I said with a crooked smile.

Greg                      "Don't just have sex with me or go out with me to make it up to me. Do it because you want to." I put the mug down and folded my arms across my chest, relaxing that he'd apologised but still felt a bit shitty.

Mycroft                 "I very much want to." I smiled. "Perhaps an afternoon in? Lunch?"

Greg                      "Lunch sounds good. I'm all yours for the day anyway since Sherlock is doing research." I smiled more easily and it was very hard to resist a smile like his. It was gorgeous.

 

A few hours later…

Mycroft                 **Text to Greg** David just brought up some lunch. Care to join me?

Greg                      I'd headed back to my suite to email Sherlock about what was in the letters, my lips automatically curving up into a smile when I saw his text. I left my jacket in my room and saw David was just coming out of Mycroft’s room so I just caught the door before it was shut.

Mycroft                 I had just taken off my jacket and settled myself on the sofa when I looked up and saw Greg slip into the room. He looked much more relaxed and rested than he had earlier in the day. "Tea?" I smiled, pouring myself a cup.

Greg                      "Please." I smiled back and saw the covered tray on the table, myself perching on the edge of the sofa while Mycroft poured the tea for both of us. He even remembered how I took it.

Mycroft                 I uncovered the tray, and motioned to Greg. "Help yourself," I said, taking one of the sandwiches.

Greg                      "What are you planning for the rest of the day? I'm your head of security for the day rather than being an inspector with Sherlock." I said once I'd had a sandwich and taken the tea mug from Mycroft.

Mycroft                 "I have a phone call scheduled for this evening to take care of some business in London, but other than that, today's schedule is, thankfully, light." I was truly grateful that today wasn't terribly busy - my lack of sleep would have been risky.

Greg                      "Great. I did notice they had Doctor Who on the TV all day when I was in my room if you want to lose your virginity." I joked up at him, gently sipping from my tea cup while holding a small bit of cake in the other. I loved how red his face went with the double entendre.

Mycroft                 I nearly choked on my tea at his comment. "Really, Greg..." I laughed, wiping tea from my chin. I could feel the heat in my face - I'm sure my cheeks were an embarrassing shade of crimson at his virginity comment. I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure. "I suppose an afternoon of television would not be amiss."

Greg                      I had to chuckle at him nearly choking on his tea but I passed him a napkin none the less. "Have you ever watched Doctor Who?" I asked as he found the remotes and fiddled around with the TV, my back relaxing into the sofa.

Mycroft                 "I may have seen parts of an episode or two. I'm not in the habit of watching television, to be honest - I find most of what's broadcast to be mindless drivel." I shrugged. I shifted closer on the sofa, my hand coming to rest on Greg's knee.

Greg                     "Well they have Netflix and no. 9,10,11 and 12th are on there. I can just pick a few of my favourite episodes if you want?" I put my hand over his to squeeze it and with a little searching, I found my favourite episode of David Tennant’s Doctor where all the companions come together to defeat the Daleks.

Mycroft                 I smiled at the warmth of his hand over mine. "Lead on," I said, content to let him choose what we were to watch. I relaxed a bit, happy that last night's misunderstanding seemed to have been resolved.

Greg                      I explained a few things about who everybody was, just letting him soak in the first episode and we finished off the sandwiches without problem. I finished off the pot of tea and slowly dropped off just as the second episode was getting good.

Mycroft                 I rested my head on Greg's shoulder, struggling to keep my eyes open as I watched. When I opened my eyes again, the room was quiet. I had shifted, and my head was resting on Greg's lap.  I felt the light brush of fingers on my cheek, and looked up to see Greg smiling down at me. "I was more tired than I realized... apologies for falling asleep..."

Greg                      "It’s all right, I fell asleep too... you comfy there?" I had gently opened my eyes a couple minutes before him when I'd felt something on my hand and saw he had put his head in my lap. I brushed his cheek lightly, watching how at peace he looked until he had woken up.

Mycroft                 "Very comfortable." A smile crept across my lips as I slowly sat up and snuggled up against him lazily. "But this is better."

Greg                      "So, what did you think of what we watched? No 10 is my favourite doctor with no 9 coming in very close behind." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and thought it was very domestic with one of our rarer days off.

Mycroft                 "I have only seen two episodes... hardly enough to make an educated determination..." I huffed, lightly kissing his jaw.

Greg                      "Okay, so we'll go back to no.9 and when Captain Jack first comes into it, The Empty Child.." I rolled my eyes playfully, rubbing my hand up and down his arm when he kissed my jaw. I could feel his stubble against my own but merely looked up at the tv.

Mycroft                 I hummed absently, paying more attention to Greg's neck than the television.

Greg                      "Are you even watching?" I chuckled as he continued to kiss my neck and I was tilting ever so slightly so he could get right down to my collar. I was trying to follow him where he was so warm and cold all the time.

Mycroft                 "I admit, I am not," I mumbled, nipping his neck lightly. "Am I distracting you?" I grinned. "I can stop..."

Greg                      "No, no, I'm following just fine. I just thought you wanted to collect more data to make an opinion." I could feel his grin against my skin, my head trying to think of boring things just so it wouldn't be so obvious that I was being turned on.

Mycroft                 "Mmm... good, because I wouldn't want to come between you and your television watching..." I purred flicking my tongue along the edge of his ear. I felt him shiver, so I knew I was having an effect on him.

Greg                      I shivered and held my breath, blowing it out as he moved down my neck again yet I was following everything that was happening on doctor who. I had a lot of self-control and I shifted so my ground could relax a little.

Mycroft                 I ran my hand up Greg's chest, tracing over the buttons until I reached his collar. I opened the top two buttons one-handed, revealing a glimpse of his muscular chest, and my fingertips teased the silvery hair there. I kissed just behind his ear, and felt him relax a little.

Greg                      I sighed a little when he kissed behind my ear, my brain trying to comprehend and follow Doctor Who while trying to follow what Mycroft was doing. My cheeks were going a slight pink colour but I wasn't cracking yet.

Mycroft                 I saw the flush on his face, and smiled to myself. I ran my hand along his jaw, finally turning his face toward me, and looked into his eyes.

Greg                      I scanned his face with my own eyes when he'd turned his head and I tried to hide the fact that I was wary about getting close to him. With what happened last night, I wasn't going to try and pounce on him again even though he was driving me mad.

Mycroft                 My hand curled around the back of his neck and I pulled him into a kiss; softly at first, but with growing passion as he responded. My tongue sought his, and I shifted, swinging my leg over his, settling in his lap. I pulled away from his lips for a moment. "May I interrupt your show?" I said sweetly, a twinkle in my eye.

Greg                      I'd hummed in surprise when his kiss has turned more passionate, my tongue swirled around his mouth before he'd swung himself onto my lip. I looked up at him breathlessly and began to smirk as much as him. "I suppose... since you asked so nicely."

Mycroft                 "I believe we are both rested and reasonably sober, yes?" I said with a mischievous gleam in my eye. I smoothed my hands along the buttons of his shirt slowly.

Greg                      "Yes." I said slowly with a grin of my own and even though I wasn't trying to get my hopes up, I ran my hands across his thighs as his hands smoothed down my shirt. I never knew he was so brave.

Mycroft                 His hands on my thighs sent shivers through me, and I leaned in to kiss him again. My hands returned to the buttons on his shirt, slowly opening them, giving him every opportunity to stop me.

Greg                      I began to relax when I had the feeling that Mycroft wasn't going to stop things this time, my hips shifting against his so he knew exactly how much he'd been driving me insane. I moved my hands on his hips to his arse where I gave more than a generous squeeze.

Mycroft                 I growled as Greg's hands squeezed my arse, and our hips ground together. I untucked his shirt, and peeled it off his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his shoulder.

Greg                      I didn't think Mycroft was going to back out with the way he was growling and I threw my head back on the back of the sofa when our hips ground together. I wanted to do this properly, my hands pulling his face back up to look at me.

Mycroft                 I whimpered as Greg moved me to face him, and I was momentarily lost in his chocolate brown eyes. I stroked his jawline with my fingertips, seeing his questioning look.

Greg                      "Can we do this… in your bedroom?" I asked as I looked into his eyes, seeing his fingers stroke my jaw as if we were gonna do this right, I didn't want us to do it on the sofa.

Mycroft                 "A good idea." I sighed, not wanting to get up, but sliding to my feet. I took his hand and pulled him up off the sofa.

Greg                      I followed dumbly as we left his office and then went down the corridor to his suite, my head reeling where he'd pounced on me and I was hoping he wasn’t just doing this to make up for last night. Once we got to his bedroom, I saw him turn to me again and smile.

Mycroft                 We walked into my suite, and I quietly closed the door behind us. Turning Greg to face me, I put an arm around his waist and pulled him close. I cupped his face in my hand, tracing his lips lightly with my thumb, with a smile on my face.

Greg                      "You’re definitely sure?" I whispered as he traced my lips and I just needed the confirmation from him plain and simple, just so it would settle my head screaming at me. I stepped back as he pushed me against the wall and kept my eye.

Mycroft                 "Very sure." I whispered, my voice a little shaky. I kissed him roughly, pushing him against the wall. "I am very, very sure," I continued between kisses. It was like a dam had broken in me, allowing passion and need to drown any thought of stopping. Not that I wanted to stop...

Greg                      I moaned a little as he pulled my shirt completely apart with buttons flying everywhere, my arms going around his neck where he just attacked me. Leaving marks and I was merely holding on with his hands going to the rest of my clothing.

Mycroft                 I paused, and pulled back a little, looking into his eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Greg                      "Of course I am. I would have said by now if I wasn't." I caught my breath for a moment and pulled my shirt off completely, slipping my shoes and socks off so they wouldn't get stuck on my trousers.

Mycroft                 I resumed kissing him as my hands went to work on his trousers, which were soon puddled on the floor. I stroked him through his pants, and he moaned into my lips.

Greg                      I did hear my head thump on the wall but I didn't care as I threw my head back with a moan, holding onto him as Mycroft began to stroke me. It was more than I'd imagined in the shower and I then had to focus on Mycroft talking in my ear.

Mycroft                 "I want this... so... much," I breathed into his ear. I stopped stroking his cock, moving my hands to his sides and my lips to his chest. As I dropped to my knees in front of him, I hooked my fingers on the waistband of his pants and slid them down to the floor. I wrapped a slender hand around his shaft, "Beautiful," I whispered, licking the head lightly.

Greg                      "Oh fuck Mycroft... I’ve imagined this for a long time." I only processed the words once they'd come out of my mouth and my jaw dropped as he looked up at me. I was concerned that he was going to think it was wrong, disgusting.

Mycroft                 "I hope I can live up to the fantasy," I replied. Although my only experience with oral sex was receiving it - and not recently - it was a fairly simple matter to translate that into giving it. The sounds Greg made when I licked his shaft slowly and when I lapped at the precum at the tip, gave me a good idea what he liked, as well. I took the head in my mouth, and looked up at him to see his reaction.

Greg                      I'd felt my heart jump into my throat when he'd said about the fantasy but also when he started licking at my pre cum. I knew this wasn't going to take long when he took my head in his mouth, my fingers brushing through his hair and I was moving my hips just a little.

Mycroft                 I started bobbing my head a little, gradually taking more of him in my mouth, my tongue working along his shaft. I lightly stroked up his thigh with my free hand, my fingers brushing his balls teasingly.

Greg                      "Wait... Wait... Stop, I don't want to cum like this..." I didn't mean to, but I gripped his hair tightly, dropping to my own knees when I heard a mutter of pain. I did have an idea of what I wanted to do with him, but I guessed he wasn't that experienced.

Mycroft                 I gave him a worried look.

Greg                      "Sorry.. Are you alright? I just felt myself getting close and didn't want it to end that quickly." I said worriedly as I cupped his face and gently ran my hand over his head where I'd tugged a little too hard.

Mycroft                 "I was just afraid... I'd done something wrong..." I stammered a bit, leaning into his hand. "I haven't ever..."

Greg                      "No, no, I'm sorry. I should have pulled back slowly rather than doing that. I’m sorry." I whispered as I put my face against his, planting small kisses but just showed him how much I cared. I'd not meant to scare him.

Mycroft                 My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, both at my momentary panic and my inexperience. "Show me what you want," I whispered, kissing him lightly, my hands stroking his arms.

Greg                      "I... uh... want... want to ride you." it was my turn to show the inexperience I'd had with men and I knew he hadn't heard with me by the way he met my eye again. It'd always been a fantasy of mine and I didn't want to scare him off now that we were here.

Mycroft                 My eyes widened at his statement. "Ride me..." I repeated, lost in thought. My cock, which had softened a little when Greg pulled away so suddenly, was again very interested in what was going on. I stood up on unsteady legs, hauling Greg up with me, and led him to the bed.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, is that okay?" I stammered as he led me to the bed and practically threw me onto it and straddled me again. I looked over him where he still had too many clothes on and I was basically naked.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Need access to security cameras -SH

Mycroft                 "Very okay." I said breathlessly. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and without taking my lips off Greg, I pulled the phone out and tossed it across the carpet.

Greg                      "You have too many clothes on." I chuckled against his lips as we kissed and I pulled back to rip his shirt apart, knowing he could get another quite easily. That's when I heard his phone vibrate again and watched Mycroft sit back so he could sort out his trousers.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I'm coming over to look at the security tapes. If you don't let me in I'll find my own way in -SH

Mycroft                 I shook my head with an amused look as buttons flew off my shirt. "Impatient," I smirked at him, shrugging off the shirt. I pressed my body against him, grinding our hips briefly, before climbing off the bed with a whimper to strip off my remaining clothing.

Greg                      "I swear if your brother storms in, I'm not stopping.." I actually giggled with my eyes gleaming, them also watching Mycroft strip and then search the bedside table for what we were gonna need. I knew his younger brother had been the reason for the texts.

Mycroft                 My clothing discarded, I climbed back onto the bed, pressing Greg into it. "Agreed." I growled, kissing him roughly.

Greg                      I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me roughly and I'd been hesitant to touch him but when Mycroft had practically pushed my hand onto his cock, I couldn't exactly stop. I was trying to get him to the point that I was as I pushed him now onto his back.

Mycroft                 I shuddered as Greg's hand closed around my cock. My hips twitched, thrusting into his hand. "Mmmm, Greg... " I mumbled, closing my eyes

Greg                      "Tell me when you're close." I leant down to kiss down his neck, leaving marks of my own to repay him for the ones he'd left. I used my free hand to pop open to the top of the lube bottle and fumbled around to get some on my hand, all while stroking Mycroft and keeping an eye on his reactions.

Mycroft                 I lost myself in the feeling of Greg's calloused hands moving smoothly over my cock, sending shivers through me with every stroke. The sensation was even better than I had imagined. My breathing grew more ragged, and I grabbed his wrist, stilling him. "Stop... I..." I said, half groan and half whimper as I hauled myself back from the brink.

Greg                      While he'd been getting closer and closer to the edge, I'd been easing my own fingers into myself to stretch my hole out. I'd been trying to relax and had eased two fingers into myself to the knuckle, my body taking in all the sounds he was making, the way his body was squirming and I pulled my hand away from his cock.

Mycroft                 "I need you. Right now." I purred. I reached over and grabbed the condom packet, ripping it open and rolling the condom onto my cock with a quiet moan.

Greg                      "God I need you too." I pulled my fingers out of myself, whimpering at the loss but I moved both of our hips so I could grab his cock again and hold myself over it so I could go at my own pace. I was shaking merely with having his tip inside me.

Mycroft                 "Ungh" I groaned as Greg slowly lowered himself onto me, his tight heat indescribable. It took all my concentration not to thrust up against him, trying to let him control the pace. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his back arched and eyes closed. I stroked his thighs, and he looked down at me.

Greg                      I caught one of his hands when I'd lowered myself down onto him completely, my fingers squeezing his as we got accustomed to the feeling of tight heat. I looked down when he stroked my thigh and felt my insecurity feeling starting to bubble up again.

Mycroft                 I saw a flash of darkness in his expression, and stroked his stomach with my free hand. "Good?" I asked quietly.

Greg                      "Very good." I whispered, and I met his eye to let him know that I needed reassurance, just to know that I could do this. It was a lot to let someone see me so raw like this.

Mycroft                 "Very good indeed," I replied. I twitched my hip slightly, and we both moaned with the slight movement. My hand stroked down his stomach, and wrapped around his cock, slowly stoking it.

Greg                      I moaned and gripped the hand I was holding to the bed, my hips starting to rock to find the right rhythm for me. My heart was pounding in my ears and I only just registered Mycroft’s hand coming off my cock to guide my hips even more. It was only once before that I'd been this open with anyone and I'd regretted that to this day.

Mycroft                 Greg's steady rhythm drove me closer and closer to the edge, and my breath became ragged. I focused on his tight grip on my hand, trying to hold back.

Greg                      I was mainly keeping my eyes closed as I started to ride him a lot harder and the hand I was holding, I put on my hip where I could feel him holding back. I was moaning profanities with his name mixed in and looked down at him when he spoke actual words rather than swears or my name.

Mycroft                 "Can't hold back... cum with me..." my voice cracked, my last bit of control falling away. I threw my head back into the pillows with a shout, my fingers digging into his hip as I thrust up into him, my orgasm slamming over me.

Greg                      I gripped onto his forearms as he thrust up into me and came, one of my hands wrapping around my own cock so I could jump over that edge. I lost all of my own control and most of my cum went as far as his chin and his lips. It was the hottest sex I'd ever had.

Mycroft                 I opened my eyes and saw the blissed-out look on Greg's face as he slumped forward, and I slipped out of him. He flopped to my side, his head resting in the crook of my arm. I licked my lips, tasting some of his cum. I started to chuckle quietly.

Greg                      "Why are you laughing?" I asked breathlessly as I collapsed beside him and I ignored the lube dripping down my leg onto the bed. I threw my arm across his waist and could feel all of me relaxing.

Mycroft                 I wiped cum from my chin, and looked at him, eyes sparkling. I'm sure I was quite a sight.

Greg                      "You're so beautiful right now." I said in between my giggles as I saw him wipe the cum from his chin, my head lifting up so I could at least taste myself on his lips. I wished I'd seen his blissed-out face.

Mycroft                 My fingers ran through his hair as he leaned in to kiss me, a long, slow, loving kiss. "Give me a moment to clean up? Or do you fancy a quick shower? I'd say we've earned it."

Greg                      "A shower sounds good." I flashed him a grin before he went into his adjoining bathroom to start the shower, some wipes I'd found in the drawer cleaned up the small bit of lube on that before I joined him under the water. We were back with my head on his shoulder again 10 minutes later with both of us dozing off.

Mycroft                 "Did we live up to the fantasy?" I mumbled, enjoying Greg's warmth against me.

Greg                      "Definitely. And it's a fantasy I want to relive again and again." I muttered tiredly and kissed his fingers softly where he'd brought his hand up to brush my face.

Mycroft                 "I think we can do that," I sighed sleepily.

Greg                      I dropped off with Mycroft’s arm around me and one of my legs draped over his. I'd pulled the covers up at some point, blissfully snoring against his shoulder.


	18. Disbelief

Sherlock               Out in Mycroft's office I huff, swinging open the door and gesturing to John to follow me in, pointing one way and not bothering to keep my voice down, "Look over there. The access codes for the security system must be somewhere here."

Grabbing some files from Mycroft's desk I start flicking through them, huffing and then tossing them back down with a thump before heading towards a filing cabinet, pulling out my lockpicks as I go, "This would have been far easier if my brother had answered me. He's probably stuffed himself full of cake and fallen asleep"

John                      “You realize that this is like an international crime, right? Breaking into an embassy??” I rub my face. Why did I let him talk me into these hair brained schemes?

Sherlock               Waving a hand by my head I pull out the doors, thumbing through them casually, "Not really. This is British soil, the embassy. We're British so technically we're fine." slamming the cabinet shut I glare around the room

John                      “Still. Sherlock. Still.” I look around a bit. “What are we even looking for?”

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I move around, heading for the door leading off the office, "The codes for the security system. It would make sense for my brother to keep them close." Opening the door, I barge through eagerly

Greg                      I am snoring away against Mycroft, unaware of Sherlock and John in the library.

John                      I follow after him into the next room, the library. “This place is like a mansion...”

Sherlock               Storming back out the library I snarl in impatience, "Stupid Mycroft. Where is he anyway? Probably being all sentimental over his lost love...idiot." Stamping out through the office I tip half his files on the floor, then hide the other half behind a potted plant, knowing it will drive him insane before sweeping out into the corridor, crying out in glee as I spy a door at the end and heading straight for it, fingering my lock picks, "A door is just another word for 'There's something interesting here' John"

John                      I look up and down the corridor, keeping watch.

Sherlock               Kneeling down I start on the lock, trying to make as little noise as possible, winking up at John, "My brother may be asleep after all. We'll go in, search his pockets and his coat for the codes and get out before he knows it"

John                      “Do you really think he’d leave codes written down in his pocket?” I whisper.

Greg                      I jolted awake when I heard a clicking sound somewhere, my ears picking it up and I crept out of bed to pull on my trousers. I didn't have my gun with me as I'd left it in Mycroft’s office, but I leant against the wall to try to hear what they were doing.

Sherlock               Chuckling softly, I nod, "My brother likes things like that. If the rules say he has to carry a paper copy of the codes he will, even if he doesn't need them. Ah!" The lock gives a small snick noise and I stand, beckoning to John to follow me into the room beyond

Entering into the private rooms I glance around the small living room before heading towards the door at the back, "Maybe he's got drunk again and passed out."

Greg                      I took a deep breath and grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a small chair and Mycroft was half-awake and half-asleep so I leaned against the wall to listen to whoever was in the living room. I couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Sherlock               Grabbing Mycroft's coat from the stand I start to go through the pockets before tossing it to one side, going to open the bedroom door and smirking at John, putting my finger to my lips, "Maybe I can get some pictures of Mycroft for future blackmail while we're here"

Greg                      I was holding up the chair to hit whoever was coming in and I dropped it again when I heard Sherlocks voice. I stepped around the door, looking at them both. "What the fuck are you doing in Mycroft’s flat?" I ask

Sherlock               My jaw drops open, looking Lestrade up and down with a look caught between raw horror and abject disgust, "What are you doing here half-naked Graham?"

Mycroft                 "I think you need to answer Greg's question first, Sherlock." I scowled at him from the bed.

Sherlock               Looking past Lestrade my face twists even more into sheer shock and horror, "No!"

John                      “Um... Sherlock. Maybe we should go...” I grab his bicep.

Greg                      "Answer my question Sherlock. What the hell are you doing in Mycroft’s suite? How did you get in?" I ask angrily as I pick up my shirt and slip it on my shoulders, so I had something at least covering me.

Sherlock               Standing stock still I resist John's efforts to drag me away, my gaze moving between Lestrade and my rather smug looking brother, "You...you two....Noooooo....Nope! Not happening..."

John                      “Sherlock. Come on.” I try to drag him back.

Mycroft                 "Go wait in my office, Sherlock. We will join you shortly." I huffed, trying not to laugh.

Sherlock               Resisting John's pull, I try my best to escape his grip, trying to storm into the bedroom more, raising my voice to a bitter snap, "What are you doing with Lestrade? Don't you dare upset him!"

Mycroft                 "The only one upsetting Greg right now is you, Sherlock. What do you want?" I snapped back, my arms crossed in front of me.

Sherlock               I pull back, a small sulk building behind my eyes, "What are your intentions towards the good inspector, brother? He's not one to be played with."

John                      “Sherlock, it’s all right.” I try to say soothingly.

Mycroft                 "Surely you didn't break into my rooms to inquire about my love life, Little Brother," I gave him a lopsided grin. I glanced at Greg, and saw a smile start to creep onto his face, as well.

Greg                      I tried to keep a smile from forming and merely crossed my arms across my chest, not getting why Sherlock was getting so angry.

Sherlock               Glancing at John I gesture back into the room, my tone rather pleading, "Just as I was starting to get on with Gary...Mycroft will scare him away John. "

Mycroft                 "I am not going to scare him away, Sherlock," I sighed, shaking my head. "Please, go wait in my office, and we will join you shortly."

John                      “Come on, Sherlock. Let’s go sit down.” I pull him into the hallway.

Sherlock               Still looking pouty I allow myself to be lead away, whining to John as we go, "Mycroft will just upset Lestrade John. I know my brother."

Greg                      I roll my eyes, looking back at Mycroft with a playful smirk. "can I borrow a shirt please? This one is hardly appropriate." I motioned down at my shirt with missing buttons.

Sherlock               Overhearing I yell from the next room, "Oh that's just disgusting..."

John                      “I think it might be ok, Sherlock. Greg and I have talked about it... a bit.” I give him a sheepish look.

Mycroft                 Once I heard the main doors close, I looked at Greg. "Sherlock is a little over-protective. Sorry about that," I said with half a grin. I rose and went to the wardrobe, getting dressed in a fresh suit. I frowned at Greg's ruined shirt, and handed him one of my shirts - one that was now a bit too large in the shoulders for me. "Hopefully, this will do."

Greg                      "It's fine until I can get one from my suite. And if my brother had burst in like that, I'm sure he'd be the same..." I shrug with a grin as I buttoned up the black shirt and we wandered into the living room. I wasn't nervous but knew sherlock was going to say something that would hit me hard.

Mycroft                 I smoothed my waistcoat, and put my hand on the door. "Into battle, then," I smiled briefly, then let my untouchable persona slide over me, opening the door and walking toward my office, Greg close behind.


	19. Truce and Giggles

Sherlock               Clambering up onto Mycroft's desk I flop down to sit cross legged on it, folding my arms and looking like a rather sulky buddha

John                      I sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Greg                      I let Mycroft head in first and rolled my eyes to see Sherlock on the desk, cross-legged and I just came in and leaned against the wall. This was between Sherlock and Mycroft by the looks of it.

Mycroft                 "Get off my desk, you child," I snapped at Sherlock.

Sherlock               "Get off my inspector," I snap back, curling my lips.

Mycroft                 “What Greg does in his personal life is none of your concern, Sherlock. He is an adult." I walked over to my desk and gave him a shove, pushing him off my desk. He landed on his feet with a huff.

Sherlock               Shaking out my coat around me like a wounded bird I lift my chin, "Why him? Of all the people you could have chosen, why him? He's one of the good ones Mycroft. "

Mycroft                 "You are correct, he is one of the good ones. Anyone who is willing to put up with you has the patience of a saint," I quipped.

Sherlock               Sweeping around the office I disturb as much of the paperwork and carefully arranged pens as I can, growling, "Exactly. I won't find another one when you've scared him off and damaged him"

Mycroft                 "And what exactly makes you think I plan to do that?" I snarled angrily, my voice getting louder. "You of all people know that I am not immune to that pain."

Sherlock               Pausing at his tone I swing around, watching him carefully a moment before my shoulders deflate, sinking a little into the depths of my coat as my voice lowers, "You...wouldn't. Would you?"

Mycroft                 "I will not." I sat at my desk, my hands folded in front of me. "I'm happy to hear that Greg's well-being is so important to you," I smiled at Greg weakly.

Sherlock               Shuffling from foot to foot I tug my coat further around myself, curling my upper lip and glancing at Lestrade, then back at Mycroft, before pausing, really staring at my brother, eyes piercing and attempting to deduce him

Mycroft                 I stare at Sherlock coolly. "Stop it, Sherlock." I scold.

Sherlock               Huffing I drop my gaze, the air of a slightly naughty schoolboy caught in the act about me, before glancing back to Lestrade once more, then my gaze travels to John, my eye flickering as if trying to work something out

Greg                      "I appreciate the concern, Sherlock, but I can fight my own battles. Decide who I sleep with." I said softly as he looked around and he did have the school boy look about him.

John                      I stare back at him, our silent communication. ‘It’ll be ok.’

Mycroft                 I nodded at Greg slightly. "You have nothing to worry about, Sherlock."

Sherlock               My gaze lingers on John, before finally moving back to Mycroft, nodding, "My apologies brother. You made a good choice. He will help you with....those messy sentiments us Holmes seem prone to have sometimes."

Mycroft                 "Thank you, Little Brother." I nodded, glancing at John. "And thank you, Dr. Watson."

John                      I stand sensing that Sherlock was ready to go.

Sherlock               I let my head drop a little, shuffling closer to John, before huffing, "I get to make the best man speech for you brother. Or for you Lestrade. Or both."

John                      I smirk and shoot a glance at Greg.

Mycroft                 "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I have a call to make to take care of some business in London, and I need some time to prepare for it," I nodded at the other three. Greg nodded, and left for his room.

* * *

Sherlock               Staring after Mycroft I wrinkle my nose, still half disgusted, then I glance at John, "They're not sleeping together tonight? Did we spoil their afterglow?"

John                      I cough and laugh dragging him out of the room as Greg blushes.

Sherlock               Waving a hand as I'm dragged backwards by my coat I huff, "I hope my brother makes an honest man of him at least. Boyfriends? Do you think they'll want to be called boyfriends? I had no idea my brother even liked humans, let along men, especially after his experienced with that woman, Smith."

John                      “Shh. You’re over thinking. What does it matter? It’s hardly our business.” I say as we walk down the hall towards the stairs.

Sherlock               Shaking my head I gesture back the way we come, hissing, "Of course it's my business. He's my brother and that's my inspector. Things could go either horribly right or horribly wrong."

James Morgan      As I walk down the lobby in the Embassy I see a familiar face and go up to him. "John?"

John                      “I think it will be fine. Greg has... been feeling...” I trail off when I see James stop in front of us. All the blood drains from my face. “James... hey.” I stutter out.

Sherlock               "Feeling...?" I look confused before lifting my gaze, my eyes widening a little as I see James, spitting, "The not-date!"

James Morgan      I go to give him a hug but turn it into a shoulder pat when I notice the guy next to him. "Hey. I remember you. You're the guy who walked right into me a few days ago. Learn to look up while walking yet?' I give him my most charming smile.

John                      James pats my shoulder and I turn a little red. “When you said foreign liaison, I didn’t know you meant specifically the British embassy.”

Sherlock               Drawing myself up to my full height I gather my coat around me, attempting to loom over them both, "He's mine now. Go away with your flirting."

James Morgan      "When you said you two were a bit well known I didn't know you meant..." I trail off as I process what Sherlock said.

John                      “Sherlock....” I mutter turning even redder.

Sherlock               Stepping even closer to James, ignoring that whole inconvenient personal boundary thing John is always nagging me about I snap, "We had sex."

John                      “Sherlock!” I raise my voice this time and grab his arm to pull him back.

James Morgan      Laughing hard I can't help but sputter a bit... "oh my god you are precious!! Have you read his blog?" I ask the consulting detective, "if so, you would know he was always yours. How you ever let me get even a chance with him... Oh my god." My hand is back on John's arm as I stage whisper "this is your friend? Smart one he is."

Sherlock               My nostrils flare as this... interloper keeps touching John, growling deep and low, "Hands. Off."

James Morgan      Tears of laughter are running down my face. "And about time you did! He's been making love to you in the blog of his since forever."  I'm using John as my only means of staying mostly stood up as my laughter over takes me. "Precious. So Damn precious."

John                      Still red, I grab Sherlock more forcefully than necessary and yank him towards the door.

Sherlock               I'm yanked backwards again, it seeming to be my preferred method of transport these days, my eyes wide and staring at the man, nostrils flared and eyebrows doing a complex mating dance on my forehead as I snarl, "I have you know I am very smart!"

James Morgan      "So smart that it was -me- that asked him out first?" Looking towards John...

John                      “Let’s go, Sherlock.” I had no good way to defend us. I was feeling rather wounded. It always seemed everyone else knew we were in love before we did.

James Morgan      Waving them off from where I sat on a nearby couch I tell them to "go, have fun, try taking him on a proper date sometime." I can’t wait to tell Peter that my Doctor Soldier is actually Mycroft’s brother’s enamored blogger.

Sherlock               Barking back I try and lunge a little towards James, "It doesn't matter who had him first. He's three continents Watson. He can have whoever he wants. But he chose me."

John                      I stand a little taller at that and reach for Sherlock’s hand.

James Morgan      "FOUR" I tell as they're leaving.

Sherlock               Grabbing John's hand tight I turn and swish out towards the door, then at the last second I veer off, trying to pull John down a deserted corridor near the exit

John                      Sherlock jerks me around a corner and I let out a squeak.

Sherlock               Pulling John into my body I growl into his ear in a low, silky voice, "We're having sex."

John                      I huff out a breath. “Last night you wouldn’t let me touch you and now you want to have sex?”

Sherlock               Blinking I give him a puzzled little look, trying to reach downwards to his trousers, "You never tried to touch me last night John. "

John                      I thought about it and opened my mouth to say something and then snapped my mouth shut again. “I... thought you didn’t want... you weren’t... ready? You said you just wanted to watch...” I say with a confused look.

Sherlock               My own face is just as confused, my hand paused on the zip of his jeans, "I thought you didn't want to touch me. I know I'm not as handsome as that" My voice changes to a sneer, "American back there but you reluctant to touch me made me think you were more attracted by my other properties. Such as my intellect. My voice."

John                      “Of course, I think you’re attractive, bloody gorgeous, actually. I wanted to touch you but...” I lower my voice a bit, gripping the lapel of his coat, “you were overwhelmed. I didn’t want to do anything you weren’t ready for.”

Sherlock               My jaw drops open, then I blink, collecting myself, "You think I'm attractive?"

John                      “You’re an idiot sometimes, you know that. Come here.” I pull his lips down to mine.

Sherlock               My eyes fly open as he kisses me, then I pull back, slightly out of breath, "If we hurry back upstairs to Mycroft's private rooms we can lock ourselves in his living room and have sex. He won't mind. He's busy in his office."

John                      I chuckle. “No, not here. Let’s go back to the hotel.” I lean up to kiss him again.

Sherlock               Hesitating I glance out in the lobby, then back to John, "Promise me before we're done here, we'll do it on his desk?"

John                      “Here? In the British Embassy?” I hiss. Then realization dawns on me. “Oh... this isn’t about us... this is about you wanting to get one over on Mycroft. And James too.” I poke him in the chest.

Sherlock               My face falls into a perfectly innocent expression, stealing to try and grasp his hand, "First we need to rid me of my pesky virginity John. Then we can think about desks and making sure American soil remembers us."

John                      I narrow my eyes at him. “You’re not fooling me you know.”

Sherlock               Grinning I attempt to lead him by the hand towards the door, "Come on. You said you wanted to touch me. You can touch me. At the hotel."


	20. Plots and Plans

Peter Harkness    After parking on a side street on outskirts of city, walking a few blocks in the dark, taking the Metro back into the city, all while wearing a Metro maintenance uniform and carrying a fairly heavy backpack loaded with explosives, in early July no less, I'm practically soaked with sweat as I take out my stolen key card and enter the unmarked door at the end of an otherwise pointless hallway in Union Station. The station is pretty empty this late and the lone security guard patrolling it just nods at me with my uniform on. I wind thru the narrow tunnels lit only by bare bulbs every fifty feet or so when I see James waiting ahead of me in our usual meeting spot. "Wow, you're early tonight. Everything okay?"

James Morgan      "Was hoping to get this done quick." I had already set my backpack down next to where the last bomb would go. "I've already set up the gas. This is the last thing we have to do before the Special Session on the 4th".

Peter Harkness    "I can't believe they have the nerve to vote on this insane immigration reform bill on July 4th. Closing our borders on Independence Day goes so against what this country was founded on..." I start ranting before I take a deep breath and stop. "I know...I know, preaching to the choir. Between our plan to take them all out in the middle of the vote, and all the evidence we'll be giving to Wikileaks on all these fascists and their Russian friends, there's no way this country will ever fall this far again. Speaking of, you said you had another USB drive for me?"

James Morgan      Handing Peter the USB I remind him that we need to keep our opinions to ourselves for now. "This is the last of it. When do you plan on uploading it? And where from?"

Peter Harkness    Taking the thumb drive from James and placing it in one of my uniform's many zippered pockets, "I got our friend Mark transferred over to working as the IT manager at the UK Embassy, so we plan to upload it all Saturday morning from his office there about the time they are done arriving at the Capital. We've also ensured Bernie is setup to be the designated survivor...oh, and I forgot to tell you, we finally got Warren's driver on our team, so he'll conveniently 'get lost' taking her that morning so she won't be a casualty either. Those two together should be able to put things right again easily."

James Morgan      "Something has to change." As we set the last charge I had to ask Peter just one more time... "Are you sure you can do this? I don't want you freezing up at the last minute. Someone needs to be here to make sure they go off properly. I have to be seen at the Embassy, so I can't do it myself".

James Morgan      "Mr. Holmes might be more of a problem then we realized. His brother is Sherlock Holmes, some famous detective from England."

Peter Harkness    "Mr. Holmes is a little distracted lately..." and I take a deep sad breath. "But yea, I got this. Mark helped me rig up a remote detonator in my car trunk, so I'll go outside right after we upload the files. They should be mid vote, and your gas canisters should have them all mostly knocked out by that time."

James Morgan      Looking around I see nothing left to do. "The canisters have a timer, so I won't need to worry ‘bout that. Think we're all done here".

Peter Harkness    "Okay, well I'm going to go place this one last charge. I'll see you Saturday after it's all been done" and I go to shake James' hand, but instead he pulls me in for a quick hug before walking back down the tunnel to the station.


	21. Investigation

Sherlock               Sitting on the bed I look over the spread-out crime scene photos I've taken from the police folders, utterly nude and with my hair rather ruffled, scowling at them and grabbing my phone

 **Text to Lestrade** Police here must be related to Anderson. -SH

Greg                      I’d spent the evening with Mycroft going over small details of the case, us ending up cuddling in bed throughout the night. I got up before him to order breakfast and was wandering back through in Mycroft’s dressing gown when I heard the text come through. **Replies to Sherlock** how so? GL

Sherlock               **text to L** **estrade** The pictures they took are pathetic at best and an insult to photography at worse. -SH

Pausing I frown, leaning to grab one of the photos from among the bunch and scanning it, then my eyes widen

Greg                      **Replies to Sherlock** Disappointing, have you got anything from them though? GL

Sherlock               Grabbing the photo and my phone, I text Lestrade again, throwing open the hotel door and bounding into the corridor

 **Text to Lestrade** We need to find the chef. Stop molesting my brother for two seconds and meet me at the French embassy -SH

There's a scream from down the hotel corridor, followed by a man's gasp. I hesitate, frowning and wondering what all the fuss is before looking down at myself, "Clothes! There's always something..." darting back into my room I slam the door and race for the wardrobe before hurrying out again

Greg                      **Replies to Sherlock** Give me 10 minutes GL. "Mycroft... I’m heading out to meet Sherlock. I'll see you later." I leant over the bed to gently rock his arm, kissing the side of the head when he looked over at me tiredly. He'd been working hard the last few days.

Mycroft                 I looked up at Greg as he climbed out of bed. "I've nothing on my calendar this morning. I think I'll have a bit of a lie-in... maybe read a paper." I smiled tiredly.

Sherlock               Throwing myself out of the cab I start to lurk around the entrance to the French embassy, impatient and missing my doctor soldier who would already have helped me gain entry. I run a hand through my slightly ruffled curls, showing evidence of having been dried hurried before being mussed again after a shower

Greg                      "Go for it. I don’t know what Sherlock wants me at the French embassy for but I’m hoping it won’t be too long. " I flashed him a grin and pecked his lips, changing into a cream suit with a plain white shirt, my hair still a bit wet from the shower and I heard Mycroft say my name before I was due to leave.

Mycroft                 "Greg... don't let my brother get you into any trouble, please. The paperwork here is even worse than in London," I smiled.

Greg                      "I'll try… no promises though." I chuckled and rushed out the door, grabbing two quick coffees on the way and I didn’t even have to show my badge when I arrived at the French embassy.

Sherlock               There's a bit of a commotion from the direction of the kitchens, someone yelling in French and the sounds of heavy things being thrown

Greg                      I leave the coffees on a small table before rushing towards the kitchen, gun down the back of my trousers and I could hear swearing more than anything in the French. I poked my head round the door and let a few cooks out where the commotion was going on

Sherlock               I'm hiding behind some kind of kitchen equipment, yelling back at the chefs, "I just want to find Nina! No, I don't understand a word you're saying. Speak English." Ducking a soup ladle goes flying over my head to crash against the wall, splattering me with the day's special broth

Greg                      "Hey! What's going on!" I yell in French as I spot Sherlock cowering behind kitchen equipment, my stance being one of authority and power. I look around at the chefs that had been shouting at Sherlock and were now staring at me

Sherlock               The chefs start yelling at Lestrade in French, explaining how the strange English man came barging in and demanding something before trying to get into the head chef's office. Meanwhile I stand, looking down at my soup coated self in disgust

Greg                      "It’s okay. we're from the British Embassy and we just needed to find Nina. I apologize for his idiocy, he doesn't know the language and just barges in everywhere." I waved for them to calm down and glanced over where Sherlock was recoiling at himself.

Sherlock               Huffing, I stride past the chefs, heading towards Nina's office again, "French! Always over reacting."

Greg                      "Sherlock... it’s her day off. She's not here." I call as I follow and that's what they'd been trying to say Sherlock through all the shouting and throwing.

Sherlock               Swirling around I curl my lips, "Well why didn't they just say so. Idiots."

Greg                      I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips, waving for the chefs to get back to work. "That's what they were trying to say. That's why they were trying to stop you." I explained.

Sherlock               Striding towards the exit I give Lestrade a pitying little look, "I don't think so Geoff. They would have just told me that if it was the case." slipping back out the back entrance I had used I pause in the alley and pull out my phone

Greg                      "Well that's what they were shouting at you. and a lot of profanities." I said as I followed him and felt like John just following him around waiting for an explanation.

Sherlock               Starting to search with my phone I roll my eyes, "Well you were so busy snogging my brother goodbye that you got here late." I can't help but give a small shudder at that thought.

Greg                      "Your brother wasn't complaining." I grin at Sherlock's little shudder and merely fold my arms across my chest while he searches through his phone for something.

Sherlock               Hissing my next words, I shake my head, "That's a horrifying thought. Tell me, does his forked tongue give you any trouble?"

Greg                      "Definitely not." I break out into more of a grin and chuckle at the vomiting noise he then makes to his phone. I shook my head, marveling in how much of a child he was.

Sherlock               Lowering my phone I stride off, back towards the street, calling back to Lestrade, "Tell me, does he actually share a bed with you or does he just hang upside down from the rafters?"

Greg                      "We mainly share his bed… haven’t really got to my suite yet... And we're not gonna be able to find Nina." I called as I jogged to catch up with him, wondering what the hell he'd been searching on his phone for.

Sherlock               Hailing a cab I huff, "I have her home address. Come on. Or did my brother suck all your brains out last night as well as other things?" without waiting for him I leap into the taxi and give an address

Greg                      I shook my head as I got in with him, the cab ride mainly quiet on the way to home address. I guess it was a good time as any and I wasn't even sure what we were asking her.

Sherlock               Striding up to the front door I check the names on the flats to one side before ringing the bell for Nina's flat

Greg                      "What are we even doing here Sherlock? We still have other leads to follow." I say as I stood beside him with my arms folded, no reply coming from the flat and I wondered if she'd fled.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I turn, grabbing the crime scene photo from my pocket and shoving it towards him, "What other leads? She lied to us. She knows who else was there and she knows what happened."

Greg                      I pulled myself back from the photo and took it from him so I could take an accurate look. I skimmed the photo and then searched for smaller details, spotting in the mirror that there was only one placing when there was meant to be two.

Sherlock               Watching his face I see when the realization hits, "There was no staff to clear the dishes after the meal. One dirty plate is still there which means that someone must have removed the other. " Turning back to the door I drop, "John, keep watch while I pick this lock."

Greg                      "One, I’m not John and two, you can’t just enter without a permit. It’s illegal here and in the US, I’m sure." I scold him when I look down and see he's trying to pick the lock, my eyes going up and down the street.

Sherlock               The lock clicks fairly quickly, opening the outer door and moving into the hallway swiftly before heading up the stairs towards Nina's flat, not even bothering to see if Lestrade follows but talking anyway, "Only someone with something to hide would have taken away the second plate. Nina also didn't tell the police she made dinner for two when questioned."

Greg                      "I knew damn well she was lying and Mycroft had someone watching her movements." I say breathlessly as I followed him up the stairs and I soon caught up with thanks to my running routine.

Sherlock               Reaching Nina's door I produce my lockpicks once more, starting work on it, "If Smith did die accidently then there would have been no need to cover up the fact there was a second person there. I also accessed the kitchen records and cross referenced all the ingredients. They were all harmless and ones that Smith had eaten before." the lock clicks and I slip into Nina's flat, "There was no ingredient listed from Russia that could have arrived by post."

Greg                      "Okay so the Russian Flower killed her, it was put in her bowl by accident instead of whomever she was eating with?" I asked as I looked around the hall, finally following Sherlock inside.

Sherlock               Pointing to one side of the flat I take the other, "Look for evidence of where she could be. If anything is missing such as clothes or her laptop. She may have fled."

Greg                      "Her flat would be a lot emptier if she'd fled." I muttered as I looked around and things like her phone charger and laptop were still around, most clothes still in the wardrobe.

Sherlock               Suddenly my phone vibrates in my pocket, making me snatch it out and answer it, "Yes. Well? Wait, are you sure? Of course you are. You're nothing if not a professional. Good work." disconnecting the call abruptly I beam at Lestrade, "Gelsemium alkaloids Gary"

Greg                      "Gel-a what?" I frown as I come out from the bathroom and found him to be beaming from ear to ear. I’m guessing he'd found something.

Sherlock               Straight away I'm back on my phone, scrolling now intently, "Molly found traces of gelsemium alkaloids in Smith's blood samples. I'm sure I've heard of something like this."

Greg                      "Is it a poison? Something else?" I ask as he's back on his phone and I wander over to what looks like a desk, my hands searching through the drawers and its where I find a diary. It might have something of use.

Sherlock               Giving a huff of triumph, I push my phone towards Lestrade's face, showing him a glimpse of a bright yellow flower before pulling it back, "Gelsemium elegans. Used to kill Alexander Perepilichnyy, 2012 as well as being suspected in more deaths that were unproven."

Greg                      "Great... so we know what Ms. Smith died of and I've just found her diary, so it may give us a clue to where she is on her day off." I shoved the diary into his face as I took his phone to have a closer look, it looking very complex.

Sherlock               Letting Lestrade have my phone I flick through the diary, then drop it, heading towards Nina's desk and sorting through her neat paperwork, "She was poisoned by a flower used in Russian execution style deaths of traitors and whistle blowers."

Greg                      "Maybe she was trying to expose what the Russians were doing with what circle she was involved with... people often do that when they're spooked, scared." I pick the diary up again and put it simply back on the table watching Sherlock

Sherlock               Shaking my head my hair fluffs up a little, pulling out sheets and scattering them around hastily, "That makes no sense George! She took delivery of the box which must have contained the flower and was aware of its existence. Why would she eat the salad knowing it would kill her? Idiot."

Greg                      "Okay... so she was trying to kill someone that's squealed... something gets mixed up, she eats it instead." I huffed and handed him his phone back, leaving the sheets where they were as there was no point trying to clear up.

Sherlock               Grabbing my phone with one hand I pull out a sheet with the other, nodding and pushing it towards him, "We need to go to Maryland. Come on." without waiting I sweep away towards the door in a little whirlwind of loose papers

Greg                      "Maryland?" I shout as he heads back down the stairs, my eyes skimming the sheet before I followed into a cab that was already waiting. I didn’t mind it being fast-paced but he wasn't explaining a lot.

Sherlock               Climbing into the taxi I give the address of a farmer's market taking place in Maryland, knowing from her receipts she goes there to buy fresh fruit and veg. The taxi driver turns and gives us a stunned look, refusing to take us that far. "What?? It can't be that far!"

Greg                      "It’s an hour away, Sherlock. we might have to head back to the British Embassy to see if we can get a car." I caught my breath back, apologizing to the cab driver when Sherlock jumped back out to slam the door.

Sherlock               Looking around I sneer, "This really is a rural little town isn't it..." lifting my arm I hail another taxi, climbing in and instructing them to take us back to the British embassy as I pull out my phone

 **Text to Mycroft** Need a car. Now. Have one waiting for us. Unless you want your precious boyfriend to tire himself out walking. -SH

Mycroft                 In the middle of my breakfast, I hear my phone chirp, and read Sherlock's message with an eye roll. I call downstairs and arrange to have a car waiting for them when they arrive.

Greg                      The cab with sherlock in had sped away before I could get in so I had to jog back to the embassy, my running routine meaning that I actually got back before them. I felt my phone buzzing and knew it was Mycroft calling me.

Mycroft                 "Should I even ask?" I said when Greg answered.

Sherlock               Yelling back at Lestrade when I see him answering his phone I snap, "Can you please not have phone sex in front of me right now. We have a murderer to catch."

Greg                      "I wouldn’t... I don’t even know why we're going to Maryland in the first place, but I assume it’s something to do with Nina." I said breathlessly and roll my eyes at Sherlock to ignore him.

Sherlock               Reaching the car, I pause, staring at it, "This car is deflective. The steering wheel is on the wrong side. How am I meant to drive this?"

Mycroft                 Hearing Sherlock in the background, I caution Greg, "Please don't let him drive... the driver will be back momentarily..."

Sherlock               Opening the driver's door, I peer in, scrunching my nose, "Why is it all turned around? Oh well, I'm sure I'll learn as we go."

Greg                      "No, no, no... Mycroft's sent down a driver, so we don’t die at your hands at the wheel." I use one hand to grab him by the collar again and I was still on the phone to Mycroft with the other hand.

Sherlock               Struggling a little as I'm dragged out of the car I huff, snapping down the phone, "Mycroft. Didn't you allow your boyfriend to use his hands last night? He seems to have left over aggression"

Greg                      "If it’s any quicker, I've driven on the other side of the road before so I can easily get us there and back." I suggested with the phone between me and Sherlock, it now on speaker to save people shouting.

Mycroft                 I struggled not to laugh at Sherlock's antics. "Thank you for not letting him attempt that... traffic here is simply not ready for him, I fear. Please let me know if you come across any information that I need to act on."

Sherlock               My face changes to beaming, nodding at Lestrade, "Yes, you drive then. It's probably the last time you get to be in the driver's seat since you're now dating my brother" with that I tear myself from his hand and leap over to the passenger side

Greg                      I leave the car door open and put the phone back to my ear with the speaker off, "How does that sound to you? Means we get back quicker and we don’t die." I joked

Mycroft                 I roll my eyes. "You're worse than he is. So impatient... you can't wait one minute?"

Sherlock               Clambering into the passenger side I start tapping away on my phone right away, yelling, "Stop being a mother hen Mycroft and let us have some fun"

Greg                      "It'll be nice to drive for once. I used to do it all the time when I visited family in France." I shushed Sherlock with a wave of my hand and I didn’t know the driver, so I doubt they'd get on with Sherlock

Mycroft                 I sighed heavily. "All right, fine. Try not to get arrested, please."

Sherlock               Pulling my phone down a little I reach and tap the keys in the ignition, "Yes, yes, kiss kiss and hugs to you Mycroft." before lunging to attempt to disconnect Lestrade's call, "Now let’s GO"

Greg                      "Hey... you trust me, don’t you? Who would you rather have driving with Sherlock in the passenger seat? Me or a complete stranger that will push him out while we're still moving just so he'd shut up?" I smirk, holding the phone out of Sherlocks reach

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I try to almost climb over Lestrade to get his phone, showing my usual disregard for personal space, "We're wasting valuable time. I'm sure my brother has cake to eat."

Mycroft                 "It's not you I am worried about. It's that manic overgrown toddler you're in the car with. Let me know when you're on your way back, all right?"

Greg                      "Yeah, I promise, I'll even text you when we've arrived, just for peace of mind." I smiled at how caring Mycroft was and then I glared at his younger brother when he somehow disconnected the call.

Sherlock               Glaring at Lestrade I snap, "Come ON! We don't have time for your little love letters to my brother. It's disgusting how you two carry on." flopping back in my seat I scrunch my nose, "I hope this car comes equipped with sick bags."

Greg                      I took a deep breath counting to 10 before I got in the car with Sherlock, it taking a few minutes but I was soon driving like I'd been doing it all my life. I put my phone on hands free just in case Mycroft texted or called, the radio not producing much.

Sherlock               I stare out the window for a period of around five boring minutes before sticking my nose into my phone again, letting the silence stretch between us broken only by small huffs from me

Greg                      "What is this Maryland thing about anyway? I only saw the leaflet briefly before you literally ran out the door." I said to break the silence between us as it would be an hour’s journey.

Sherlock               Glancing up from my phone my nose twitches, "Farmer's market. She had various receipts from there. She seems to go there every week on this day."

Greg                      "Fair enough. It's better than her fleeing I suppose." I muttered as sherlock dug his nose back into his phone and he didn't speak again until we were trying to park somewhere in Maryland to see the farmers market.

Sherlock               Peering out the window I narrow my eyes, "There's lots of people here. Buying organic things."

Greg                      "That’s usually what a market is for." I said as I glanced behind me to park, my eyes looking out the window to take it in a little.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes, I lean to try and grab the steering wheel, "Oh just let me park. You drive like an 80-year-old half blind woman with frontal lobe damage."

Greg                      "If you don't behave Sherlock, I'll describe in precise detail what I did with your brother last night." I earned as I shut off the car and waved that he could get out now

Sherlock               Pausing, I withdraw, looking at Lestrade in horror, "You wouldn't dare"

Greg                      "Try me." I glared as I met his eye, holding it there for a good couple minutes before he got out of the car. I spotted a cemetery nearby to the market so couldn’t deal with him being disrespectful.

Sherlock               Huffing, I clamber out the car, a little more subdued though. There's a definite cloud of sulk hanging over me as I peer around the market before my face lights up, sprinting off across the area

Greg                      "Sherlock!" I call as I see him running off and I thought he'd spotted Nina when in fact he'd just seen a honey stall. I relax when I see him buying a few jars, my eyes flicking around for her.

Sherlock               Beaming, I lick some honey off one of the tasting sticks, chatting happily with the stall holder about the honey, picking out some jars to take back with me

Greg                      I relax for a moment and my eagle eyes spot what looked like the back of her head, my hand slapping Sherlock on the back of the head as I rushed off towards the end of the market.

Sherlock               Jerking, I raise my hand to the back of my head, staring after Lestrade in stunned amazement, "You hit me.... wait!" Grabbing the paper bag containing my honey I race after Lestrade, attempting to regain my dignity, not realizing my hair is raised at the back of my head now in a pronounced quaff.

Greg                      I am just behind Nina when she heads into the cemetery and I had to stop to catch my breath anyway. She must be paying respects to someone, my hand stopping sherlock again where he was going to run in full speed.

Sherlock               I barrel into Lestrade's arm, grunting as it makes contact with my stomach then stepping back, "First you smack me, then you whack me and make me drop my honey...I fear my brother is making you violent. I'm not surprised of course. Contact with him has that effect on most people"

Greg                      "Just wait. We’re about to go into a cemetery where Nina is paying respects to somebody and you need to be quiet. To behave. Be respectful." I warned with a very stern look and met his eye to tell him I was serious.

Sherlock               I return the look with a slightly sulky one, clutching my honey bag to my chest after checking it was all undamaged, "I'm not an utter socially inept fool Lestrade. I do have some human decency, though being raised alongside Mycroft it's a wonder any survived."

Greg                      "Good. Let’s approach her slowly and not make it seem like an interrogation..." I sighed as we began walking in, my eyes looking around as well as keeping an eye on Sherlock.


	22. Gone To Market

Nina Boucher      I sense someone following me, so I turn around before reaching my aunt and uncle's tombstones. Great. It's the two Brits from the Embassy again. I try not to let any panic be heard in my voice, "Small world! What brings you two all the way out here?" and I see the taller one holding a bag from Betty's honey stand. "I know my cousin Betty's bees make some killer honey, but I doubt she's famous enough for this road trip" as I slowly walk back towards them.

Greg                      "Were not here to intrude on who you're paying your respects to, we just want to have a quick chat. If that's okay?" I said softly with a warm smile and nudged sherlock to do the same.

Nina Boucher      'You two and your chats" I smile and shake my head. I point with my head over to the gazebo in the middle of the cemetery, "Let’s go talk in there."

Sherlock               My face contorts into it's warm, sunny appearance for her, clutching my bag and letting Lestrade lead for the moment

Greg                      I followed her into the gazebo and found some chairs for the three of us, letting sherlock sit nearer the end of the table to have a look at the honey he'd bought while I spoke with Nina. "It's about what happened with Ms. Smith. We want to know what REALLY happened."

Nina Boucher      When we reach the gazebo, I set my cloth bag full of shopping down on the table and sit next to it. I pull out my reusable bottle and take a swig of water from it and wipe the faint hint of sweat that had gathered there in the rising morning heat. "What do you mean? I told you everything?" I lie, worrying about what they could have possibly uncovered.

Greg                      "We know there was only one place at the table rather than two. You took the second plate to cover up what happened." I watched her body language begin to change but kept calm.

Sherlock               Rustling my bag I peer into it, pretending I'm not paying attention to every single little tell from Nina, cooing softly as I pull out a jar and open it

Nina Boucher      "I made two, and didn't go back into the dining room that night, so I don't know what you're talking about!" I say a little higher pitched than normal. Calm down. Don't give them any tells.

Sherlock               Lifting my head a little I fix Nina in an innocent little smile, a glistening drop of honey on my bottom lip from my sampling, "Why don't you tell us about the Russian flower? At the moment I'm afraid the evidence is pointing to you poisoning Smith Nina. I'm just not sure about your motives and how the other person fits into things."

Nina Boucher      "I swear I didn't know" and I break down crying. "I... I didn't want to get blamed... Willa never told me it was poisonous..." and I drop my head into my hands sobbing.

Sherlock               My fake smile falls a little, becoming a more natural stern but not cruel look, nodding, "Tell us what happened Nina. From the beginning." Glancing at Lestrade, then back to her I add, "Please."

Nina Boucher      Pulling a tissue from my purse, I wipe my eyes and look at them both for a minute hoping I can trust them to protect me. I took a deep breath and began. "Willa brought me this yellow flower...I saw it had been shipped to her from Russia...she had said it held special romantic significance with her dinner date that evening and asked me to place it only in their salad and not her own. So, I initially did that thinking nothing about it. But then after I placed the table settings, I had poked my head out in the main hallway to get a peek at who her dinner date was that evening. They were still coming up the stairs and didn't see me. But when I saw who it was, I realized there was no way she was really romantically interested in him and suspected she was up to something, so I hurried back in and switched the plates and left the room before they walked in." I paused to blow my nose and take another swig of water.

Sherlock               Pursing my lips I nod slowly, everything falling into what I had deduced so far. I just needed a few more pieces to confirm... "Who was her date and why did you know something was wrong Nina?"

Nina Boucher      "I hung around in the back servants’ hallway for a bit to eavesdrop, and that's when I heard... I heard Willa start to cough... and knock silverware off the table" and I start crying again. "I rushed back into the dining room" I continue through my sobs, "but she was dead only a few seconds later."

Sherlock               Watching her intently I murmur, "Who was it Nina. Please. We can't help you unless we know."

Nina Boucher      "What difference does it make? He didn't kill her, I did" as I cry and try to still protect James from being discovered. I was still willing to sacrifice myself if need be to save the country from the fascists. "He's a good man, he told me the awful truth about who Willa was... did you know she was a Russian spy? You must know that by now too?"

Sherlock               Leaning back in my seat a little I nod, my face calm and controlled, "I suspected as much. The letters in Russian, the flower...Nina. The police report is done with." Shrugging a shoulder, I continue bluntly, "No one beyond us needs to know your involvement. We do however need to know the name of her guest."

Nina Boucher      "I can't... he still has important work to do... this is bigger than Snowden... bigger than the Russians messing with the elections! We need to take back America!"

Sherlock               Glancing at Lestrade I can tell he's getting concerned. I feel a little of my own blood rising at her words, looking back sharply, "Nina. We are British. I for one have no interest in your politics. I don't even know the name of your current prime minister. All I care about is the safety of my brother and his own peace of mind." I pause, stopping myself before I reveal too much about Mycroft.

Nina Boucher      I chuckle between my tears, "I wish we had a Prime Minister... especially that Canadian one. Instead we have that train wreck of orange being influenced by Russians ruining this country. They have to be stopped! People should not be afraid of their government, the government should be afraid of their people" and I drop that quote from 'V for Vendetta' hoping they don't catch on and realize the significance of it.

Sherlock               I totally miss the quote of course, taking her words for face value, "I have no wish at all to interfere with your politics but my brother..." scrunching my nose, I shake my head, "Willa Smith took his heart. I think she still has a part of it. He needs to know the truth, the whole truth."

Nina Boucher      "Can you promise me you won't interfere with his work? That you won't aid in the further destruction of our country? And who is your brother you keep mentioning?"

Sherlock               Shaking my head, I murmur, "I can't promise anything. All I can do is hand over the information to my brother. Mycroft."

Nina Boucher      "Mycroft? Wait..." I vaguely recognize the name. "He's the new interim British Ambassador, right?" I had heard about him through the rumor mill, still keeping an ear out for anything involving the British Embassy in case it affected me or our cause. I begin thinking that James could probably protect himself well enough and neither of us would need to reveal anything about our group's plans. And I felt sorry for this Mycroft if Willa had indeed deceived him and broken his heart.

Sherlock               Nodding firmly, I glance away, "He's not much but he's the only brother I had. He asked me to investigate what happened to his old lover, through misguided sentiment." Looking back sharply at Nina I scowl, "He may not be so reluctant to let you go if he knows you're protecting someone who had something to do with her death. He's getting soft in his old age."

Nina Boucher      "Okay," I begin taking a deep breath. "Willa's date that night was James Morgan, from the Department of Foreign Affairs." Judging by the look on Greg and Sherlock's faces, they were already aware of who James was. "But like I said, he had nothing to do with her death. Willa had apparently been trying to kill him. And he was as shocked as I was about her trying to kill him. We could only guess that she had become paranoid about him figuring out she was a spy, or maybe because she discovered James was about to blow open her involvement in US government she had no business being involved with. Either way, we decided we couldn't afford to have him implicated, so we acted quickly. After we took his place setting back to the kitchen, I snuck James out the back door of the embassy and made sure no one saw us. Then I went to Brad's office and cleared the security logs and footage of James being there that night. After that I went back to the kitchen and washed the dishes James had used and made sure it looked like Willa had dined alone. And then I went home."

Sherlock               I look stunned, my face growing slightly pale, then shake my head, "The not date..."


	23. Answers

Greg                      Once we'd gotten the confession out of Nina and knew James was involved, we rushed back to the car to deal with her at a later point. I got my phone into the hands-free option, texting Mycroft. **Text to Mycroft** Found Nina and we know what happened, we need to talk to you. GL

Mycroft                 **Text to Greg** I will wait for you in my office.

Sherlock               Swiftly climbing into the passenger seat, I start my own texting.

 **Text to John** Your ‘not date’ is not right. Do try to avoid him if you see him and not only so you don't accidentally put your penis into his mouth again -SH

Greg                      "What are we going to tell Mycroft exactly?" I ask when we were halfway back, and I started nervously tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. I know he was going to be torn up about it.

Sherlock               Leaning back in my seat I arch my fingers into my thinking pose, closing my eyes before speaking, "The truth. He'll know otherwise and be betrayed if either of us keeps anything from him." pausing, I glance at Lestrade then grin, slightly bitterly, "Well, you anyway. He expects me to keep things from him which is why he'll ask you and not me."  If they needed to talk to me, this couldn't be good news...

Greg                      "Very true... you can just go enjoy the evening with John then." I smile slightly, and I was just worried about how Mycroft was going to deal with the knowledge that she had been a Russian spy.

Sherlock               Shaking my head I stare straight ahead, frowning deeply, "There are two matters still. The first is Nina." my look darkens, "I know you are a man of the law and the law tends to be truly black and white. She planted the flower, she served it to Smith and she helped cover up the death."

Greg                      "The attempted murder would still be on Ms. Smith but also James for covering this up. lying to all of us." I sigh, it getting complicated along the way and I just wanted to deal with one thing at a time.

Sherlock               My fingers tap gently against each other, "The record states it is accidental. I wonder if that record could stay as that." there's a strange note to my voice, almost reluctant pity, "Nina saved a life. She poisoned a poisoner. I would feel...uncomfortable if her name was brought up on charges of any kind."

Greg                      "I’m going to look the other way in terms of Nina, not sure what I’m going to do about James though." I finally decided, and I wouldn’t have to do this often back home, but Nina did save a life, poisoned a prisoner.

Mycroft                 I paced in my office nervously, stopping to look out the window at the waning sunlight. The city looked so peaceful at dusk, but I couldn't enjoy it...

Sherlock               Relaxing slightly, I nod, then shake my head, troubled once more, "She mentioned things in connection to James. Disturbing things. Taking back the country, some kind of work he was doing that she was fearful we would interfere with. I wonder if she planned to kill James as she wished to stop this work."

Greg                      "I don’t know. It all seems a bit much for her to just try and stop that sort of political thing. We need to find James and question him." I was just as troubled as Sherlock was, and I was relieved at least a little when we arrived back at the embassy.

Sherlock               Sighing, my mood seems lower from earlier, almost to the extent of my often-dark periods, "There's something going on. Something deeper than a love affair gone wrong. Something even deeper than Smith being a Russian spy. Nina's words trouble me greatly."

Greg                      "We talk to Mycroft first and then find James to find out what's really going on.  Don’t worry, we'll figure it out, we always do." I explained as I parked the car and tentatively put my hand on his shoulder for a moment before getting out.

Sherlock               Stepping out of the car I glance at the entrance to the embassy, "Maybe it would not be wise for me to come in to explain things to my brother. He has a bad reaction to me at the best of times." glancing at Greg I shake my head slowly, "I shall stay nearby though. In case my brother decides the wall is in need of decoration with the fine crystal wear once more."

Greg                      "Just keep an eye out for James from the top of the stairs into the lobby. I’m sure he won’t react that badly." I gulped as I hoped he wouldn’t, my feet cautiously taking me inside and I left Sherlock at the door to head straight into Mycroft's office.

Sherlock               Nodding, I slink into the slight shadows outside my brother’s office and rooms, keeping watch on the entrance carefully

Mycroft                 I looked up, hearing a knock at the door. "Come in," I said, still staring out the darkening window.

Greg                      "Hey." I said softly as I stepped in and shut the door behind me, my smile easy and I noted where the glasses and new decanter was just in case he decided to throw it.

Mycroft                 I turned to face Greg. He was smiling, but I could tell right away there was something dark behind it... something he didn't really want to tell me. "That bad?" I asked, motioning for him to take a seat.

Greg                      "Yeah... a bit." I tried not to visibly wince and knew I was going to have to explain this carefully to him at who Ms. Smith really was. I sat slowly, trying to stay relaxed rather than tensed.

Mycroft                 I moved to sit on the sofa with him, and turned to face him. "What did you find out from Ms. Boucher?" I asked plainly.

Greg                      "That she was lying to us about who was there with Ms. Smith and what happened. The Russian flower that Sherlock found, Ms. Smith had ordered the chef to put in her guest’s food, but Nina swapped the bowls around when she worked out what was going on." I began cautiously.

Mycroft                 I paled. Willa tried to poison someone? And instead, was the victim? "Why... why would Willa do that?" I replied quietly, struggling to maintain my composure.

Greg                      "Because she was working with the Russians. She was a Russian Spy, Mycroft. she probably had this sudden opportunity because it was just her job moving around." I said with sad eyes, seeing he was struggling to maintain his composure.

Mycroft                 I froze, my eyes searching Greg's for some hint that what he was saying wasn't true, and not finding it. The rational part of my brain understood - I had since read some of the e-mails, and it really made sense, however much my heart rejected the idea. I sat silently, fists clenched, knuckles white.

Greg                      "Her… guest was a traitor of some kind, that's why the flower was used, the toxin is normally used to kill traitors or along those lines." I said in almost a whisper and I was trying to gauge what he was going to do next.

Mycroft                 I was fairly quivering with rage, the fire in my eyes plain to see. I could feel my control starting to slip. "Who was it?" I asked with an eerily calm note to my voice.

Greg                      "James Morgan." I muttered, and I was holding my breath where I could see the rage, my nerves holding me steady as he got up and I just hoped to god he wasn’t going to throw anything in my direction.

Mycroft                 I took a deep breath, and rose from the sofa, walking to the book shelves, running my finger along the dust there. "So, she lied to me from the start," I said quietly. "Funny, how that doesn't ease the hurt." My mind was still clouded by the piercing ache in my heart - I couldn't yet deal with the idea that the Foreign Liaison was involved. I filed that information away from the moment.

Greg                      "I know. I’m really sorry Mycroft." I said as I looked up and watched him rung his finger along the dust, my chest tight when he began to shout his mouth off. I'd expected this long ago and just had to sit there to take it.

Mycroft                 "I need to see Mr. Morgan," I snarled angrily. "I need to hear him explain exactly what happened that night." My voice got louder, as my rage got the better of me for a moment. My knuckles were white as I flexed my hands.

Greg                      "We need to find him and question him first. And you need to calm down." I gulped as I kept my hands together, trying not to let him see my composure had lost its calmness from his rage.

Mycroft                 I glared at Greg when he told me to calm down. The fire in my eyes dimmed and I took a more relaxed posture as I pushed my emotional turmoil back out of the way. "Apologies," I said quietly, almost calmly. "I can schedule a meeting with Mr. Morgan first thing tomorrow."

Greg                      "We can interview him tomorrow morning, together because I want to see what he has to say for himself." I breathed out a little when I saw him calm slightly but I was still watching his every move when he walked up to stand in front of me.

Mycroft                 Greg may have had a professional interest in joining me in my meeting with James, but I knew that part of his reason for being there was to make sure I stayed in check, that I didn't let my anger get the better of me. "Fine. Be here at 8:30am, then." I turned to my desk, and made a call to the Foreign Liaison's office to schedule the appointment.

Greg                      "See you then." I muttered as I got up on slightly shaky legs, figuring it could have gone a lot worse but the anger I saw was quite unnerving. I gained my composure again as I headed out the door and saw Sherlock with a couple glasses.


	24. Resolution

**Saturday Morning - July 4th**

 

Peter Harkness    "Ok, so this is the last thumb drive" as I hand it to Mark as he sits at his desk and I hover over his shoulder watching the progress bars as we upload evidence files to the Wikileaks servers. I look at my watch and see it's almost time for the gas canisters to open and put all of the Capital building into a nice nap before they can vote on their ridiculous immigration reform bill that will close our borders. "Care for a quick toast, Mark?" As I move to the champagne and glasses I brought in with me. Mark stands and moves to the corner of his desk where I hand him his glass. "To truly making America great again" he says and we klink our glasses together and drink from the champagne.

* * *

Greg                      I knew where Marks office was and he was involved with IT, my head still going through how Mycroft had reacted yesterday and how he'd react today with James. I quickly knocked, stepping in and froze when I saw the pair at the desk.

Greg                      I'd gotten up half an hour early for my morning run when I'd woken up from a nightmare, Mycroft's reaction yesterday still playing in my head. I'd checked all my security cameras before I left and when I'd showered and half changed, I narrowed my eyes at Peter heading into Mark's IT office.

Peter Harkness    "Greg!" I look over in surprise as he walks into Mark's office, but before I can even attempt to diffuse the situation and explain why we're drinking champagne so early in the day, I see Mark grab a gun from his top desk drawer and point it at Greg.  “Whoa, Mark hold on!" I shout and move to step between him and Greg.

Mark                     "Get out of the way Peter! We can't have any witnesses!"

Peter                     I knew Mark had been a bit jumpy about what we were doing, but he was apparently taking his part in this to a whole new level. I suspect he'd seen one too many spy movies. Before I can say anything else I feel a heat and sudden pang in my chest and time slows down. It feels like an eternity before I hear the gun actually go off, and by then I've begun falling back. Back into someone's arms. Oh yes, Greg's arms. I barely register Mark running out of the office.

Greg                      My eyes had seen the gun and I'd reached into my trousers for mine, only having my plain shirt on and then I had Peter falling back into my arms. I half collapsed to my knees with the force, my chest feeling the warm blood starting to pour out of his chest. I'd not even got my breath back.

Peter                     I should have been thinking about not being able to blow up the Capital building in those last moments, but all I could do was look up into Greg's eyes and struggle to speak. "At least... you are.... safe" is all I weekly get out before I slip into blackness.

Greg                     "Peter... Peter, keep your eyes open." I said with my voice coming out as rugged breaths, my hands trying to push down on the bullet wound but it must have hit something vital with the amount of blood. It was pouring over me and I was begging god to make it stop.

* * *

Mycroft                 I sat in my chair, gazing blankly out the window. I was still having a hard time working through the feelings of betrayal and anger. I was jerked back to reality by a knock on my door. It was only 8:15am... perhaps Greg was early. "Come in" I called out. My calm expression turned to surprise when James walked in, closing the door behind him.

James Morgan      "Hello Mr. Holmes. I'm not used to being called in on a Saturday," I am quite pleased though. What better alibi could I have than Mycroft Holmes. "How can I help you?"

James Morgan      I keep an eye on my watch and the clock on his wall. The gas canisters should already have started opening and the full effects should be hitting the Congress Members by 8:30a. They can't vote if they're not awake. That thought makes me smile as I wait for Mr. Holmes to tell me why I've been summoned.

Mycroft                 "You're early." I looked at him sternly. Greg was not going to be happy with me, starting this interrogation... no 'interview' without him. But I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Please sit down, Mr. Morgan." I motioned to one of the leather chairs across from me.

James Morgan      "Better early than late Mycroft. I can call you Mycroft, yeah? Feel free to call my James."

Mycroft                 I looked at him coldly. "I prefer you address me as Mr. Holmes, actually, Mr. Morgan. I've called you in today to ask you about your acquaintance with Ms. Smith, the former holder of this office."

James Morgan      "What can I say, we were colleagues. Didn't know each other outside of work. We ran in different crowds. But to be honest with you I had started to suspect she was working for someone other than the Embassy and her job here wasn't her top priority."

Mycroft                 "Do tell, Mr. Morgan" I leaned back in my chair, hands steepled in front of me. "Who do you think she was working for, then?"

James Morgan      "I'm not sure, Mr. Holmes. I wasn’t her babysitter you know. My job is to make sure she has what she needs. Most her needs were of a personal kind that I didn't need to help with." I make a conscious effort to keep my body language relaxed as I sat on the chair across from his desk.

Mycroft                 "Surely you and Willa had some conversation over dinner the night she died..." I said, anger creeping into my voice.

James Morgan      Looking at my watch I notice its 8:20. Sleep gas should have just started entering the air vent. "Hmm, what? No reason I would be at Smith's. I was one of the few people not having sex with her."

Mycroft                 "I don't know what your reasons might have been, but I have proof that you were her dining companion that evening." I stood, leaning over my desk glowering at him.

James Morgan      8:23am  I stand up and put my hands on his desk leaning over it a bit. "Look you, English twit, I was not with Smith. The ME said her death was accidental." His attitude was pissing me off, more so because I knew I was guilty. I may not have killed her directly but I didn't try to save her either. "I don't like your tone. What are you implying?"

Mycroft                 "The medical examiner was WRONG." I punctuated my statement by pounding my fist on the mahogany desk. "She was poisoned. By accident. YOU were the intended victim." I snarled. I was very close to losing my temper.

James Morgan      8:25 too late for anyone to stop the sleep gas.  "Then I would be the victim! Not that bitch. She was useless and fu..."

****a gun shot rings out****

I run out into the hallway.

* * *

Mycroft                 James and I both looked at the door when we heard the gunshot. I reached the door with lightning speed, and bolted downstairs, where I saw security personnel scrambling, heading toward the IT office. Two of them had tackled a young staffer, disarmed him, and had him pinned, and were putting him in cuffs. Looking up, I caught a glimpse of Greg kneeling on the ground in the office, so I pushed my way in. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw that Greg's crisp shirt was covered in dark red blood, his face ashen. I rushed to his side. "Greg, are you hurt?" I put a hand on him, trying to locate the source of the blood, my hand now covered in it, as well. It wasn't until I followed his line of sight that I saw the limp, lifeless body of Peter Harkness before him.

James Morgan      I ran to Peter. "Peter!! Wake up!!" But he was already dead from a gunshot. I pay down his pocket to find the detonator and find his keys instead. He was always more than the careful that was needed and must've left the trigger in his car. I got up and snuck out the door while Holmes was standing over his bloody bodyguard.

Sherlock               **text to Mycroft** Brother. See this. Now. Emergency -SH

 **text to Mycroft** Don't make me phone you. -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** There's something big happening. Every TV is showing it. Some kind of gas attack at the Capital building -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** The politicians are all falling asleep. People can't get in. They've cut the feed. -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** Tell me you're safe and not hobnobbing with the nobs at that building. -SH

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I'm on my way to the embassy. You had better be there, so you can explain why you're not answering -SH

Mycroft                 Satisfied that Greg was uninjured, I reached into my pocket with my unbloodied hand, the incessant vibration of incoming text messages becoming irritating. "Greg, Sherlock says something is going on at the Capitol Building."

 **Text to Sherlock** We are safe. Stay at the hotel.

Sherlock               **text to Mycroft** Too late. Hijacked taxi. -SH

Mycroft                 "Shit..." I mumbled under my breath. "Sherlock will be the death of me, I swear..." I looked around. "Where is James?" I said with alarm.

Greg                      "I'm fine. I'm fine." I shook when Mycroft came over and put his hand into Peters blood, everything seeming to be going in slow motion like a dream. I had to leave Peter on the floor and barely registered us leaving the room to find James.

Mycroft                 One of the security personnel motioned to me, telling me that James had gone running down the hall toward the service entrance. I took off in that direction, hoping Greg would follow. I slammed into the door, flinging it open, to see James standing next to a nondescript silver sedan, sorting through a set of keys.

Greg                      My work head had obviously kicked in to compensate for seeing someone get shot in front of me and I was running just behind Mycroft. I slammed into the door too, my gun coming out and pointing out James. "Put the keys down." I growled.

James Morgan      Turning to look at the open door I see Holmes. He's immediately followed by his bloody bodyguard. "No! This needs to happen. Something has to change". Fumbling through Peter's set keys I finally find the one that works, and the trunk pops open.

Greg                      "You don't need to finish this, you've done enough so freeze, put your hands on your head." I growled as I stepped beside Mycroft and cocked my gun, so he knew I was serious.

James Morgan      My hand now on the brief case I start to open it hoping they can't see me. "You don’t understand. You don't have to live in this Country. Someone needs to hit the reset button, so we can start over and try again. Those politicians are only looking after themselves and the rest of us are trying not to die for their selfish gain." Finally, the briefcase is open.

Greg                      I slowly hand my gun to Mycroft and my heart was pounding, my brain cleverly thinking that I could just tackle him. I slowly approached him with tentative steps and it would give me a chance to see what was in the trunk.

Mycroft                 I tentatively held the gun, keeping it pointed at James as Greg approached him.

James Morgan      I keep an eye on the bloody DI coming at me as I fumble for the switch. A gun would be nice to have right about now. "Back off. Don't you understand?!?!" Turning to look at Holmes "go ahead and kill me, you fascist dick! My death will leave a legacy for those of us brave enough to change the course of History!" While looking at Mr. Holmes I hadn't noticed Greg was only about 2 feet from me. I lunge for the switch to set off the explosion that will end Congress.

Greg                      I saw he was starting to lunge for the controls so took my chance to grab him. He managed to sprint a couple meters before I tackled him to the ground, getting him on his front and basically sitting on him until we could cuff him. I have no idea whether the bomb had been stopped or not.

James Morgan      I get out from under him and start to run again. I hear footsteps, so I turn around and grab the DI following me. Putting him in a choke hold to use as a shield I yell to Mycroft, "Fuck you both. Thanks to you, none of those fucking Neo-Nazis will pay for their crimes. Now let me leave and no one gets hurt".

Greg                      I glare at Mycroft when I'm put in the choke hold and my eyes said that he can shoot, don't worry about me and to concentrate on this bastard. I was working through a way in my head to get out of his hold as Mycroft looked between us.

Mycroft                 I level Greg's pistol at James carefully. I see a momentary look of panic, then calm, cross Greg's face. I take careful aim at the part of James' shoulder just visible near Greg's, and squeeze the trigger. My ears are ringing from the blast, and I see that both James and Greg are on the ground. I drop the gun and run to the pair.

Greg                      I felt a burning sensation in my arm but tried to breathe, tried to concentrate on holding James down and I turn to pin the man down again. Adrenaline was keeping my head focused and I was growling for the bastard to stay down.

Mycroft                 "Greg, are you all right?" I looked at him worriedly.

Sherlock               There's the growing sound of police sirens in the background, seeming quite a few howling as there's a distant screech of wheels

Greg                      "Tis but a flesh wound Myc..." I smirked over my shoulder at him and I could hear sirens from outside, knowing that'd be sherlock and I just needed to keep James pinned to the ground, so he could pay for his crimes.

James Morgan      I felt the impact of the bullet hit my shoulder. The sound of the socket shattering and force behind it stopped me from fighting back as I went into shock. Right before I pass out I see blood starting to soak Greg's arm as well.

Sherlock               There's the sounds of shouts from inside the embassy, then I appear, wrapped in a sheet with bare feet and a riot of curls, racing as fast as I can towards them. There seems to be another, smaller person caught in the same sheet, stumbling along and shouting in a gruff army voice for me to slow down

Mycroft                 I paled when I saw that Greg had been shot. "I... I shot you... I'm sorry, Greg..." I said, my face going sheet-white. The security team comes running through the door, cuffing the now-unconscious James, while the emergency medical team descends on both him and Greg.  I stepped away from the group, in a daze.

Sherlock               Skidding to a halt I snap, "Mycroft what's going on? Is that blood on Gary?" John growls a little, trying to half untangle himself from the sheet and half make sure it's wrapped around what seems to be rather more skin than he usually shows in public

Greg                      "I'm fine Myc... Honestly, I'm alright…" I tried to soothe him as the medical team descended on me to cut my shirt, bandaging the wound from the bullet and then looking at James to see getting him into an ambulance

Sherlock               My attention is dragged to James, my lips curling into a snarl and starting to drag my sheeted John towards the ambulance, "I knew he was no good. He seduced my John and now he's shot Geoff. Why did you let him do this Mycroft? Why?"

Mycroft                 "SHUT UP!" I snapped with far too much anger at Sherlock. I picked up Greg's gun, handed it to one of the security officers, and followed Greg to the waiting ambulance.

Sherlock               My face pales to almost the shade of the sheet, cowering back at the yell and grabbing John before swallowing, my eyes sweeping over the scene and taking in details I missed in my haste before blinking, "Oh. My mistake."

Greg                      I had heard Mycroft shout and flinched, seeing him come over to the back of the ambulance with a face of thunder. I didn't blame him because it was literally a scratch.

Sherlock               The carpark and embassy are brimming with rather confused police, one officer approaching Mycroft and clearing his throat, "Excuse me, sir. We were chasing a stolen taxi being driven at high speeds on the wrong side of the road..."

Mycroft                 I glanced briefly at my brother, then looked at the officer. "I'm sorry, officer, I have more important issues to deal with at the moment, as do you. Are you aware of what is going on in Congress at the moment?" I said as calmly as I could manage.

Sherlock               The officer looks confused then pulls out his radio, spinning away and trying t direct the milling forces as I step forwards, looking at Greg and Mycroft in concern, still with a half-naked doctor attempting to hide under the sheet, "Is... Greg all right brother? Are you all right?"

Mycroft                 "I... shot him. James was holding him as a shield... and I shot him." I said numbly.

Sherlock               Shifting a little I allow the sheet to expand, allowing John to get closer to Greg to help check him over. "He seems undamaged and in good hands brother." The sheet falls away a little to my waist, revealing I'm quite probably entirely nude under it while John is at least wearing jeans and socks

Greg                      "A couple stitches and I'll be back to normal Myc... I said you could shoot and not to worry about me…" I looked up with Mycroft’s face still white as a sheet and sherlock was looking just as worried. It wasn't needed.

Mycroft                 "I can't 'not' worry about you, Greg..." I mumbled, relaxing a bit when I saw that the injury really was minor, but still feeling guilty about it.

Greg                      "Okay. So, worry less, I'll have the stitches taken out in a couple weeks and I'll have a cool scar. Men dig scars." I gave him a sly wink as John spoke to a paramedic and I could see a small smile on his face.

Sherlock               Shuffling around, half being dragged back and forth now by the sheet as John is switching into doctor mode, I peer at Mycroft, staying quiet though for once

Mycroft                 "Sherlock, we are standing on the grounds of the British Embassy. Can you at least put trousers on?"

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes, I stumble back as John tugs me over to Greg again, "Trousers are boring."

Mycroft                 "Nonetheless, they are far more socially acceptable than a sheet in this city, and this day and age."

John                      “Sod this!” I throw the sheet off myself, not caring that my belt and fly are hanging open. My arms free, I’m able to assist Greg better.

Sherlock               Huffing, I pull the sheet a little closer, "It’s your fault, Mycroft. You didn't answer my text." glancing around with a mild look at the chaos I give a small sniff, "I was right to be concerned.... John! Put some clothes on. Now."

Mycroft                 "I was rather busy at the time, what with Greg covered in blood. I'm sure you can understand a momentary panic in that instance. And I did answer you."

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I sneak up behind John. attempting to wrap the sheet back around him, "Eventually. After we had gone downstairs and got a taxi here"

Mycroft                 "'Got a taxi' involves hailing a cab and paying for transportation, Sherlock. You stole a cab. Good thing Greg and I know nothing about that." I gave him a half smile.

Sherlock               Returning the half smile I nod, "I'm sure no one will know nothing about it." glancing around the carpark I crunch my nose up, "Just as no one will know much about what happened here I'm sure."


	25. Epilogue

Greg                      I spent a couple more weeks in America clearing a few things up at the embassy, my arm still bandaged when we flew back to the UK but the stitches had come out as soon as we got back. Instead of heading back to the yard to be a DI, I was instated as Mycroft’s head of security within his department, so we could stick close and it was also more enjoyable for me.

Mycroft                 I woke up to find Greg snuggled up against me, his fingers running through my hair. "How long have you been awake?" I asked sleepily. "And what time is it?"

Greg                      "It's only just gone 9am and I haven't been awake that long.." I smiled softly and had gotten used to staying in his flat, not yet moved in but it was still early days. I had actually been awake an hour from a nightmare about what happened to Peter replaying in my mind.

Mycroft                 I saw a shadow crosses eyes, and leaned up gently kiss him on the lips.  "Another nightmare?" I knew he'd been having them since the incident at the embassy, though he never actually told me about then. At least they were less frequent now

Greg                      "No... Yes... Maybe..." I sighed, and I was a little ashamed where I'd seen that sort of thing before on the job and it didn't affect me much. I didn't know why it did now, but they were getting less frequent.

Mycroft                 "You've been having them since we came back from the States." I said matter-of-factly. "They will fade with time." I swept my hand down his back soothingly.

Greg                      "And how did you know that?" I ask as he looks up at me and I don't remember waking him up when I startled awake or even remember telling him about them. Or anyone, I just stayed awake if I had them.

Mycroft                 "I may appear asleep, Greg, but I do notice when you leave the bed in the middle of the night, or when you raise your voice in your sleep." I said Softly.  "or when you already taste of coffee when I kiss you at 6 in the morning”

Greg                      "How do you know I'm not just using the bathroom or getting a cup of tea during the night? And raising my voice, isn't it just garbage?" I raised an eyebrow and didn't move when he brought one of his hands up to cup my face.

Mycroft                 I kept his face in my hand, running my thumb over the stubble on his cheek. "Shhhh. Don't be so defensive. I won't breathe the word outside this room that Greg Lestrade has a heart."

Greg                      I scanned his face for a moment before letting out a small smile, my eyes dropping to the quilt. "Do you know what they used to call me at the yard?" I said

Mycroft                 I raised an eyebrow.  "Given some of the things Sherlock has called you, I'm almost afraid to ask.”

Greg                      "It's nothing even beginning with a G… They used to call me the King of Hearts." I broke out into a grin and it had apparently come from a few PCs in the control room that I'd passed once or twice.

Mycroft                 I laughed. "Not at all inappropriate, I think. Your feelings are rather transparent, you know, Greg.”

Greg                      "Transparent? That's... nice..." I say slowly as it didn't exactly sound like a good thing, my free hand going behind my head as I leant back into the pillows, so he could turn to me more.

Mycroft                 I rolled onto my side, resting my head on his shoulder. " there are those of us who rarely show emotion." I said, my hand tracing lazy circles on his chest. " I find your ability to do so quite enticing.

Greg                      "Yeah? How come?" I ask with some puzzlement to my face, my other arm wrapping around him and for the hour I'd been awake, I'd just been listening to him softly snoring. His heart beat, the odd word here and there.

Mycroft                 "I have spent most of my life seeing emotions as a weakness, something to exploit. I had to guard closely against them. The one time I didn't... well..." I trailed off. "You are far braver than I am."

Greg                      "But you don't see emotions being a weakness when you're with me, right?" it was my turn to cup his face, my thumb brushing his skin and he'd taken a lot of walls down around him for me. I just didn't know how he was totally after finding out who Willa really was.

Mycroft                 "I fear in my line of work, I will always think they are a weakness " I sighed, "but I can trust you not to take advantage of it." I rested my hand flat on his chest, feeling his heart beating there.

Greg                      "And you'll always trust me?" I ask and those stormy blue eyes looking good up at me looked over me to be paired with a smile. I know we'd have good days and bad but we'd get through them together.

Mycroft                 "No one can predict the future, of course," I said, the sternness in my voice completely contradicted by the smile on my face, "but I am reasonably confident I will." I kissed his neck softly.

Greg                      "Ever the romantic, Mr. Holmes." I chuckled, running my hand down his side and my alarm had gone off and had been playing music quietly. I hummed along to _Sunday Kind Of Love_ which was very fitting.

Mycroft                 I sat up and stretched my arms overhead. "I suppose we should get out of bed, " swinging my legs over the side to get up, when Greg wrapped his arms around my waist.

Greg                      "Five more minutes and then we can get out of bed." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back into the bed. I swung my leg over him to straddle him to make sure he didn't move.

Mycroft                 I looked at him, his chocolate eyes sparkling. "I know that look... this won't be 5 more minutes..." I grinned at him happily.

Greg                      "And you, Mycroft Holmes, are complaining?" I raise a cheeky eyebrow at him and my eyes sparkle even more when he raised his hands to cup my face properly this time. Our mornings often started like this.

Mycroft                 "I'm not complaining at all. Just correcting you. This will take at least an hour." I pulled him down to kiss him, my tongue parting his lips and exploring his mouth until we were both gasping for breath.

Greg                      I wrapped my tongue around his as he explored my mouth and every now and again, I pushed my hips forwards against his until he got frustrated and spun his over so he was then on top of me. He liked the control sometimes

Sherlock

 **Text to Mycroft** Brother. Get you head out of the covers and turn on your TV. BBC news

Mycroft                 I groaned, and reached over to grab my phone, and rolled my eyes. "Greg, Sherlock insists we turn on the television. "

Greg                      I roll off him and reach for the remote, chucking it over to Mycroft so he could sort it out while I skim read the messages on my phone. Sherlock usually the one for the BBC

Sherlock

 **Text to Lestrade** Stop molesting my brother and tell him to read his texts. Untie him if you have to -SH

Mycroft                 I turn on the tv, and flip through the channels to BBC, to find a special report underway. I turn up the volume, and listen with interest

Greg                      I look up from my phone to see a special report underway, it going through what happened at Parliament and now what was being shown on WikiLeaks. I frowned and glanced over at Mycroft.

BBC Newscaster  “…and the Wikileaks files provided by James Morgan and his group of anti-fascist has taken down another US government official today. Attorney General Jeff Sessions resigned today after the leaked documents were verified and proved he aided the Russians in their attempted seizure of control over the US government. This brings the total of officials removed from office since the leak 3 weeks ago to now 43, whether through impeachment, resignation, or otherwise, making this the biggest whistleblowing incident in world history. The movement to have James Morgan and any of his other conspirators cleared of all charges is also gaining support in the polls, with President Sanders committing to continuing the investigations into the entire incident until transparency has been achieved, and speculation from US government insiders is leaning towards a possible pardon. Morgan is still being held in an undisclosed location, so we have been unable to reach him for comment…”

Greg                      "Undisclosed location, huh?" I chuckled as I shook my head and watched the news reel continue with the other main stories repeating. I took Mycroft’s hand, noticing he was smiling is well.

Mycroft                 "I'm sure I know nothing about that. The colonies having long since removed themselves from the Queen's supervision," I smiled innocently. "Perhaps this housecleaning is just what they need to see the error of their ways."

Greg                      "You know I can see straight through you as easily as you can see through me, right?" I squeezed his hand as he played the innocent act and I saw him grin then.

Mycroft                 I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, and gave him a sly smile, saying nothing. A quiet whine came from the floor, and I looked down to see the warm brown eyes of Zoltan, the Visla pup that the Hungarian ambassador had delivered last week. "Now one of us has to get up, Greg... the king needs someone to accompany him on his walk."

 

\------------ FINIT-----------------

 


End file.
